


Harry Potter and his life in moominvalley

by SpiketheDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiketheDragon/pseuds/SpiketheDragon
Summary: What truly shapes a person into who they are? This is an easy question to ask but a truly difficult one to answer. And this is a question that has been answered multiple times with multiple different Harry's throughout The Fanfiction Multiverse And my question is what if he is raising an environment where he is loved unconditionally? Where he is encouraged to grow to learn. Where he finds true love so how does a man raised with so much love react to a Wizarding World filled with hate and bigotry? When he is forced back into that world against his wishes well this tale is my answer to that question.
Relationships: Harry Potter/snorkmaiden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hobgoblin traveled the realms and worlds beyond in search of the King's Ruby. A beautiful gem that was able to shift colors and capture the most radiant light. He and his black panther could do many wondrous things, even grant wishes.

But alas, the wishes could never be for himself. It made him a very wise and compassionate being.

For 300 years he had searched for the King's Rubies and he swore he was close. Feeling a magical pull towards the human world.

"Here it is, I just know it!" He was giddy as his Panther touched the ground, gracefully padding its way to the source of Magic. However, Hobgoblin's face fell at the noise it made.

A high pitched cry emitted from the room. He peered into the window, seeing a baby crying in its crib. Barely able to stand as it cried for attention.

"This can't be correct? It's certainly not the Ruby." He muttered, easily teleporting himself into the room. His panther waited outside, cleaning itself.

Hobgoblin walked up to the child to examine them. The baby looked up crying. He was disappointed to not see nor hear anyone coming. He sighed as his gloved hands picked up the screaming babe, bouncing it softly in his arms. With just a wave of his hand, the baby stopped crying. No longer hungry, cold in need of changing for the time being.

"There, that's better now isn't it?" He smiled as the child stared at him. He curiously saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and felt the magic all around him.

"Powerful little one, even at such a young age." He chimed as he lifted the baby up, looking it up and down. "Let's see what life awaits for you." His eyes blurred as vision overtook him.

He saw the baby become a young boy, a young boy named Harry. Not even a teenager yet dealing with his fair share of suffering. Raised by horrible and rotten people. He saw the boy attending a wizard school and the adventures and hardships that followed. He also saw the so-called 'destiny' the boy was to lead. To face off against a much darker, older and more powerful wizard.

Hobgoblin's vision's faded and he frowned deeply. The lines on his face creasing as he looked down at the teary-eyed baby.

"Oh my...Poor thing. That doesn't seem like a very good life. "

He sighed to himself as he weighed his options. It was clear this so-called family would not miss the gifted boy. He seemed he would be rejected in the human world as well as Hogwarts.

"Well, Harry...I think it's obvious where you must go." He chimed, giving the baby a gloved finger to grasp onto.

"Someplace where magic is everywhere. Where you shall be loved and accepted by all around you. Where all this chosen business won't be put upon the shoulders of a mere child." He continued as the baby babbled at him.

Hobgoblin's mind was made up. He was certain that Moomin Valley was exactly where this boy should be. And he knew the right family to raise him as well.

"What is it Moominpapa?" Moominmama softly asked as her husband walked down the stairs in the middle of the night, a light candle in hand.

"I hear knocking on the door Moominmama."

"Oh dear, at this hour?" She asked as she followed him. Both creatures made their way down the staircase and to the door. They opened it to find a rather pale, tall and scary looking fellow.

In his arms, a precious baby with a unique lightning bolt on his forehead cooed at them.

"Oh!" Moominmama gasped as she saw the baby, her eyes lighting up in wonder.

"Hello there Sir, how may we help you at this hour?" Moominpapa asked as he eyed the baby in his arms. The stranger handed the child to Moominmama as he bowed with a flurry of his cape.

"Greetings, I am Hobgoblin. I hate to trouble thee at this late hour, but I'm afraid this youngling needs help."

"Help? Whatever do you mean?" Moominpapa asked as Moominmama carefully cradled the baby. His chubby fingers reaching for her round nose.

"He comes from a dreadful home and if he lives there, he'd be terribly neglected. I was hoping you Moomin's could care for him." The tall man informed. Moominmama nuzzled against the baby with a smile.

"Oh, that's terrible, but…" Moominpapa trailed off at a loss for words when Moominmama spoke up. "We'll take good care of him. He'll have a brother around his age named Moomin." She cuddled the baby to her as he snuggled against her soft white body.

"Wonderful! Thou shall live a full and happy life with you. His name is Harry. Have a splendid night!" Hobgoblin announced as he bowed and headed back to his panther.

"B-but!-" Moominpapa stuttered as his wife kissed his cheek.

"Harry! What a peculiar name." She mused as the baby smiled up at her and the other Moomin. Moominpappa faltered, looking to his wife and then to the parting Hobgoblin and then to his wife once more.

"Well...I suppose it would be nice for Moomin to have a brother to play with. We'll have to bundle him for the upcoming winter though...He has no fur! I don't want him to be too cold during sleep season." He worried as he inspected the child, petting the boy's scarce hair on his head.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We have spare quilts in the closet." She rocked him as he started dozing off.

"What will he eat? What species is he? He doesn't look like anyone from Moomin Valley…"

Moominmama walked to the kitchen. "Don't fret Moominpappa, all will be well." She said as the baby fell asleep in her arms, cuddling up to her snow-white fur.


	2. Chapter 2

"There now, is that better?" Moominmama's soothing voice cooed at the baby in her arms. He was wrapped in a fluffy blanket as he sat in her lap. She was pleasantly surprised he was old enough to eat soft foods with a bit of warm milk as well. He cuddled up to her in the candlelight, almost asleep in her warm fluff as she rocked in the rocking chair.

Moominpapa wasn't as convinced, always the worrywart of their small family.

"Mama, we don't even really know what he is or where he's from." He mumbled, looking at the baby curiously. Moominmama simply closed her eyes in contentment, slowly rocking Harry to sleep.

"Dear, does it matter? We'll love him regardless."

He hummed to himself, a finger on his chin in thought. "No, I suppose you're right. Hopefully, he doesn't eat too much…"

How wrong he was. Compared to Moomin, Harry ate very little but frequently. Moominpapa was always studying Harry as if trying to decide if he should be at ease. All while Moominmama loved him just as much as her own son. In fact, in her eyes, Harry was her son.

She loved him so much that she bundled him up every night to prevent him from being cold...Some would say too much.

"Moominmama, I think he doesn't like it very much," Moominpapa commented at the squirming and whining baby. Harry started pulling off the scarves and earmuffs Moominmama had put on him.

"Oh my, I suppose you're right...He just doesn't have fur and I worry he'll be chilled." She sighed as she helped take a few layers off.

"I know...I worry about him during hibernation too." Moominpapa said.

It was both their fears. That he wouldn't sleep like they do, that he'd be too cold or too hungry in the Winter Months.

She sat him back in the crib with Moomin. The tiny Moomintroll blinked at his brother with big dark blue eyes. His snout moving as he made noises to Harry. Harry looked at him strangely before putting a chubby hand on him, smiling as he felt his snout. Both babies babbled and giggled to one another as the parents watched.

Moominpapa wrapped an arm around Moominmama. "I'm sure he'll be okay. I'll stay up a bit longer to watch him." Her eyes lit up as she looked affectionately at her husband. "Oh, would you dear? That would make me feel so much better." She hugged him as they watched the babies start to settle down. Both snuggling up against one another with small, tired gurgles.

That night, the first snow flurries came. The Moomin couple put the crib in their room for precautionary measures. Mama already settled into her bed, looking at her sleeping babies.

"Wake me if anything happens, Moominpappa."

"Of course Dear." He sat up in their rocking chair, watching the babies. He glanced at his wife as she closed her eyes, soon drifting off to slumber.

He stifled a yawn as he sucked his pipe, watching the snowfall outside the window. The cold night frosted windows as a wind bellowed outside.

"Nope, gotta stay awake." He whispered to himself, choosing to read a book to pass the time.

Of course, that didn't work. Sometimes though the night, he dozed off. His book was forgotten in his lap as his pipe hung from his mouth. He startled himself awake.

'Oh no, is it spring?!' He frantically scrambled to check the crib at the thought. He let out a huge sigh as he saw booth Moomin and Harry completely asleep. Looking to the window, he saw it was still Winter.

'Well, that's a relief. I must have dozed off a few hours.'

He scratched his head as he saw a note of the crib, one that most definitely was not there before he fell asleep.

'How did that get there?' He thought as he unfolded the note to read.

"Harry may not be a Moomintroll but the spell of Moomin Valley shall fall over him every winter as it does everyone else.

Sleep well,

~ Hobgoblin."

"He couldn't have told us that sooner…" He grumbled as he folded the note back up. He took one last look at his son...And he supposed, his other son.

"Good winter, little ones. I'll see you in the spring." He smiled as he rested his tophat on the rack near his bed before allowing his own self to curl up under the covers and fall asleep.

Winter fell over the Valley. A thick blanket of snow drifted over every home and tree alike as a cold frost set in. It was still and eerily quiet the entire season. It stayed that way for many weeks.

That was until a bright sun peeked in the window. Surprisingly, Moominpapa was the first to wake up, eagerly racing to the children's crib.

"Well now, look at how you've grown!" He whispered with a grin. Moomin had gotten rounder but Harry had gotten longer, his legs cramped in the crib from the last few months of growth.

Harry awoke before Moomin, yawning to show a few new baby teeth. He blinked sleepily at the Moomin as Papa reached down for him.

"I knew you'd be okay! Your Mama worried for nothing!" He beamed at the little one in his arms as Harry stretched and grasped on to his fur.

"Looks like your brother is still sleeping...Let me show you your first spring in Moomin Valley!" He enthusiastically whispered, all while Moominmama cracked an eye open, smiling to herself knowingly.

They all lived together peacefully. Harry and Moomin growing very differently as the years passed. Both having different needs and different experiences. However, Moomin and Harry seemed to have similar personalities. Or at least, personalities that complimented one another.

Both brothers shared a room together. They played together and learned together. Only ever getting into arguments over Harry's stubborn streak and Moomin's careless thinking. But other than that, Harry and Moomin were like peas in a pod most of their childhood.

It wasn't long before the Moomin's realized that they've adopted a child was fairly different, but who wasn't in Moomin Valley?

He looked different. No tail, no fluff, and even a weird body. Little My was the only one that gave him trouble, but then again, she gave everyone trouble. But Sniff, Snufkin, Too-Ticky and any other resident in Moomin Valley was very considerate of Harry.

He acted like any other child in Moomin Valley.

However, they noticed he was bumping into things. So, he had to have glasses crafted for him by the Moomin doctor. He was somewhat miffed over it.

Sulking and hiding from everyone the day he got them.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Snorkmaiden sweetly asked as she passed Moomin house, both children barely 4 feet high. Harry hid his face in his knees as he sat on the back steps of his home.

"Nothing…" He muttered. Snorkmaiden quirked her head curiously. "Are you sure?"

He paused before raising his head to look at her. His round glasses gleamed in the sunlight.

"Oh, you have glasses!" She realized cheerfully. Harry averted his eyes, "You don't think they look weird?" She shook her head, "No, not at all! Snork wears glasses and I think he looks very smart with them."

Harry perked up a bit, "Do I look smart?"

She eyed him a moment before giving a firm nod. "Yes, I believe you do." She told him to matter a factly. He had a slight blush on his face.

That was a memory that stuck out prominently in Harry's mind. Of course, with how much that seemed to happen in Moomin Valley, that was just one of many.

Harry was around 11 years old and on an adventure with his friends. They took many adventures together. Some dangerous and some simply fun, but it always seemed to work out in the end.

This time, Snufkin was the one dragging them into another quest.

"Snufkin? What exactly are we looking for?" Moomin asked as they all walked towards the forest, the sun getting lower in the sky. Snufkin gave him a lazy smirk, "Well, if I told you, then what would be the fun of it?"

Little My stomped behind them, a prominent scowl on her face. "Don't worry Moomin, it's just another one of his dumb ideas." Snufkin raised a brow, "Hey, they're not always dumb." He defended, moving a branch out of the way for his friends.

Moomin looked behind him to see Harry, "Are you okay Harry? Watch your head."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." Harry said as he joined the rest of them passed the treeline, ducking under the branches as he stood taller than the others..

Everyone went in, all but Sniff and Snorkmaiden.

"I'm not going in there! What if there are poisonous plants?! Or a wild beast?!" He whined.

"Heh, the only beast you might see is Stinky. And the plants are mildly harmless." Snufkin offered. Sniff scoffed, "Mildly?! What does that even mean?!"

Snorkmaiden held her hands in front of her shyly. Harry smiled at her and offered a hand. "It's alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"That's right, none of us will!" Moomin innocently promised while Snorkmaiden took Harry's hand. Her eyes lit up at Moomin and his declaration. "Oh Moomin, you mean it?" She asked as she released Harry's hand, walking closer to Moomin.

Harry sighed to himself. It was painfully obvious that his crush had a crush on his brother instead of him. He didn't hold it over Moomintrolls head. Moomin was pretty oblivious to hints, only caring about Snufkin and their adventures together.

"Woah, tough break." Little My muttered as she stayed behind, watching Moomin and Snorkmaiden follow Snufkin deeper into the woods. Harry faltered with a slight blush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He muttered. Little My gave a smug smirk, "Yeah right."

She turned around to look back at Sniff. "Are you coming or what?!" She bellowed her tiny hands on her hips.

"No!" Sniff declared with his arms folded.

"Fine! Have fun with the sun in your eyes. You would slow us down anyway!" She ushered Harry to follow her. Harry obeyed, it was kind of hard not to where Little My was concerned…

It wasn't long before they heard twigs snapping behind them.

"You're all awful, bad, cruel friends!" Sniff exclaimed. "Oh, be quiet. You lived!" She retorted as they walked. "For now!" He argued back all while Harry watched there banter in amusement.

The boy finally spoke up, "Don't worry Sniff. One day, we'll look back at these moments like Moominpapa does his adventures with his childhood friends. Now, what if you weren't in the story? If you were remembered as the one that stayed behind?"

Little My let out a bark of laughter, "Ha! He could be the scaredy-cat. Can't wait to tell that to everyone."

"Well, now you can't cause I'm going!" Sniff confirmed as they caught up to the others.

Suddenly, Snufkin hushed them. He motioned for them, drawing them in. All their young eyes lit up in wonder as sparkle lights came into view.

Harry raised his brows and stepped closer to the clearing, hearing chimes and laughter ringing all around. The children gazed in awe at the magnificent light, sparkling in every hue as tiny figures danced and twirled in the air before descending to the ground. They joined hands, forming a ring as they giggled and skipped to a tune no one else could hear.

"What are they Snufkin?" Moomin whispered. Snufkin smiled, "I'd guess they're some sort of Fairy. They've done this every evening near sunset for the last week." He pointed to the sun setting on the horizon, it's orange light peeking through the trees.

"They're wonderful…" Harry murmured as he watched the light show. His eyes flickered to Snorkmaiden for a brief second. The rainbow hues reflected in her sparkling eyes as she watched them. He admired both the lights and her.

However, the fairies soon stopped. Everyone froze when they heard stomping. A furry figure stormed into the clearing. The fairies scattered but one wasn't fast enough. The gross creature kicked her away, sending her flying into the woods with a squeal.

Harry didn't hesitate to step out, even when Moomin tried to stop him. "Harry wait!-"

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" He demanded as the rest of his friends finally stepped out of the brush as well, glaring daggers at the disgusting beast in front of them.

"Why?! Cause their racket was annoying me every evening!" The creature spat.

"Hmf, it's a wonder you can hear anything with all that hair and fat around your ears!" Little My countered.

"No one asked you!... And what's it to any of you brats?! How about you get out of my woods!"

"You don't own the forest, Stinky," Snufkin said with a glare. Stinky sneered at them before pointing at Harry.

"Especially you! Look at you! You're not natural! Look at that weird mark on your forehead! Why don't you go back to wherever you came from?!" Stinky ranted as Harry stood his ground.

"Why don't I smack that ugly look off your face?! Maybe it would be an improvement, then all you gotta worry about is how you can hide your smell!" Little My growled as Sniff tried holding her back, eager to fight for her friends.

"Harry belongs here just as much as anyone else in Moomin Valley! He's my brother!" Moomin spoke up, stepping forward to stand beside Harry. Snufkin joined him, "Yeah, the only one that doesn't seem to belong in Moomin Valley is you. Hiding out in the woods... Seems like you're the 'unnatural' one."

Stinky huffed, his hair bristling.

"Brother?! Do you think THAT is your brother?! He's a weird thing that just showed up here! Your family is completely dumb, letting anything in that needs a home in like some strays!"

Harry felt his blood boil. He could handle any prejudice against himself, but he drew the line at anyone mocking someone he cared about.

"Take that back." He sneered at the creature in front of him. Stinky gave a nasty smirk, "Or what?!"

There was silence as Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew his friends were arguing back with Stinky, but he didn't hear them. All he could think of, was the fairy he kicked, his hateful rhetoric about his family and just how bad of a person Stinky was.

"Well, you can just- UUHH AARRGGGHH!" Stinky screamed as he was being levitated by his leg, hanging upside down by some invisible force. He started rising higher and higher in the air before being flung across the woods. Very fittingly similar to how he treated the poor fairy.

For a moment, everything was still...

Everyone blinked wide-eyed and confused, except for Harry. He seemed to be in a trance-like state for a few mere seconds before shaking himself out of it. He glimpsed at his friends who all stared at him in shock before his eyes darted to Stinky. The smelly creature hung from a tree, dizzy and disoriented from his flight.

'What...What happened?' Harry thought, blinking in confusion as all his friends stared at him.

"Harry? W-was that you?" Moomin hesitantly stepped towards his brother, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry shook his head as he tried to rationalize what had just happened.

"I...I don't know!" He exclaimed nervously.

"Maybe it wasn't? Maybe it was the fairies? They did seem mad." Snorkmaiden gave to which Sniff violently shook his head in fear. "Na ah! No! Harry glared at him and made him go through the air!"

Little My rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Then do it again." She nudged Harry with her foot. Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I can't! I don't even know what happened just now!"

Little My scoffed as she started walking away. "Well, if you ask me, there's no way something so neat would come from Harry. One of those fairies probably came back and gave Stinky what he deserved."

Harry tilted his head at her as she walked away. One minute, she was willing to fight for him and the next minute, she was making fun of him.

Sniff saw Harry look at him and jumped, quickly scattering to catch up to Little My. Snufkin seemed curious but indifferent as he shrugged and followed the other two. Snorkmaiden looked at him in a mixture of nervousness and awe while Moomin looked concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded, trying to calm himself from whatever had just taken place. "Yes...Just please don't tell Mama and Papa! I don't want them to worry."

Moomin thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I won't. Let's get home, I bet Mama's cooking right now."

With that, they walked out of the forest. Stinky yelled at them from the tree but the kids ignored it, letting the foul thing dangle from the branch.

Harry spent the rest of the evening thinking about what had happened. Weird things always happened to him, but nothing that strange. Maybe Little My was right and it wasn't him? But deep down, he knew that wasn't true.

"Harry dear, are you sick? You barely touched your food." Moominmama commented as Harry stirred his stew, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Moomin and Harry both looked startled. Moomin tried to come to his brother's rescue, "Yeah, he said he had a tummy ache earlier!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well, nothing something in Grandma's book can't fix." She smiled, oblivious as Harry visibly paled. A very distinct memory of some green gunk being fed to him as a medicine during his last sickness.

"Oh er, no thanks Moominmama... I'll feel better with a good night's rest. Really!" Harry tried to convince her. She eyed him curiously before relenting.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, giving a subtle wink to his brother. Moomin smiled back and gave a thumbs up under the table.

"Good night Son, sleep tight," Moominpapa said as he finished his stew. "I will. Goodnight Mama, Papa, Moomin." With that, he parted. Walking through the entryway and then to the stairs. He was halfway up them when he heard a knock on the door.

'Huh, wonder who that is?' Harry walked down the stairs to answer. After all, it was nothing to have friends and strangers alike visit Moomin house.

He opened the door to see a very tall man. A man that, despite his odd attire and appearance, looked surprisingly like whatever Harry was.

"H-Hello?" Harry felt himself stutter as the older man's deep eyes bore into him. The man smiled as he spoke, "Good evening Harry...My, you've grown quite big since I last saw you."

Harry raised a brow in question. "Oh...Have we met?"

"Yes, when you were very young." He answered.

"Harry? Is someone here?" Moominpapa asked from the other room.

"Yes, Papa!"

Harry turned back to the stranger. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

The tall man lifted his top hat in a half bow. "Thou may call me Hobgoblin, young wizard."

"Young...Wizard?" Harry's voice rose in confusion as his family came to see who was there.

"Ah, I see we do have compa-" Moominpappa faltered as he took in the sight of the man in the doorway. Moominmama looked just as surprised, following close behind her husband. Both Moomin's gaped in alarm, Mama even in fear. Some deep part of her was scared of Hobgoblin taking her baby boy away.

Hobgoblin smiled at them, seeing their obvious alarm.

"Don't be fearful. I merely came to let you know that it is time."

"Time for what, Sir?" Moomin asked, stepping out from behind his parents. Looking strangely at everyone's reaction to the odd man. Hobgoblin put his hat back on his head as he addressed the young Moomin.

"Time for young Harry to undergo his training, of course. May I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

All the Moomin's and Hobgoblin sat in the foyer of the Moomin home. Moominmama brought a tray of hot tea she sat in front of everyone. Hobgoblin and the others gave her a sincere 'thank you' as they sipped their steamy drinks.

However, the awkwardness in the air hung over all of them. Harry noticed it the most, staring into his mug silently. Personally knowing that whatever the awkwardness pertained to him.

"Now then, I'm sure you have questions." Hobgoblin finally announced. Moominpappa shuffled in his seat awkwardly, Moominmama seemed wary and Moomin seemed concerned.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up first. "Are you...Are we the same?" He hesitated before continuing, "It's just...You seem...Familiar?"

Hobgoblin gave a warm chuckle. "Yes, in a sense. We're both magic wielders but I feel that we're not exactly the same. For instance, you're from a world very far from here. Surprisingly, it's not where your kind resides...Perhaps my familiarity is because we met before when you were very young."

Before Harry could ask anything more, Moominpappa bristled, "Now, wait a moment, Sir! Harry isn't a Magician!" Moominmamma scolded him lightly, "Papa, we don't know that. Don't be rude, dear..."

"I'm not being rude! I'm stating the fact that Harry is just a normal little boy!"

Hobgoblin eyed them all curiously for a moment, his face fell slightly as realization dawned on him.

"Ah… That's right, I did not tell thee that night." He sighed to himself as he rested a gloved hand on his temple in thought."Well, this awkward situation is entirely my fault. Deepest apologies, this old brain can be a bit stagnant at times."

"Tell us what? What night?" Moomin asked, looking between everyone. Harry looked to him in concern, both having similar reactions to these new events.

Hobgoblin looked expectantly at Moominmamma who quietly sipped her tea. She set down her cup before calmly speaking, "Harry...Mr. Hobgoblin delivered you to us. It was one of the most joyous nights of our lives. The moment I held you, I knew you were my baby. It didn't matter if you were a bit different, you belonged here the moment you arrived." She softly spoke, giving Harry a warm smile. Her dark blue eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

Harry felt his heart sink a bit. Deep down, he knew he obviously wasn't like his family. He didn't look like them, didn't have anything similar to them. He was always going to ask how he came to be, but never seemed to find an appropriate time…

Hobgoblin cleared his throat, "If you will tolerate my meddling, I knew I made the right choice by giving you to the Moomin's...Why just look how much they care about you!"

Harry looked to his family, all of them giving him encouraging smiles. Harry swallowed as he fiddled with his cup. "Was it a secret?" Harry asked, looking sadly into the depths of the cup.

Moominpappa wavered, "Uh...Well…Not necessarily." Moominmama finished for her husband. "No, it was not. If you would have asked, we would have told you."

Hobgoblin continued where he left off, "Now that that is settled, I have my own information to share." He took a sip of tea before going on, "Harry is a Magic wielder...I believe his people call them 'Wizards' rather than magicians. He has magical abilities, I knew this when I found him as a baby."

All the Moomin's seemed taken aback for a moment before looking at Harry curiously. Harry simply gripped his cup, eyes wide and hanging on to Hobgoblin's every admission.

"He would have come from an awful home had I not intervened. His Aunt and Uncle would have treated him atrociously. Locking him away under a staircase, denying meals as punishment and being around a horrible boy that took joy from torturing him."

Moominmama gasped and looked at Harry, almost getting up from her chair to hug him. The hurt in her eyes was evident.

"Who could ever be so cruel to a child? Especially someone so compassionate as my son?" She lamented.

"Indeed." Hobgoblin agreed before continuing, "Harry was destined for a life of too much responsibility and anguish for a mere child to go through. Nay, I know not of how grown adults could possibly expect so much. Especially when they themselves created the problem from their negligence." Hobgoblin scoffed as he ranted.

"What do you mean by 'responsibility' and 'problem'?" Moominpappa asked. Hobgoblin shook his head, "It does not matter anymore. That life is gone for Harry and has been replaced by this one."

"However…" He drew as he turned to Harry. "You are still a Magician and or Wizard. Magic courses through you and you need proper training. I've come to teach thee."

"No, he does not! You're not taking him away from us!" Moominpappa exclaimed in outrage, fur standing in anger.

Hobgoblin's deep eyes widened at the Moomin's display before he let out a deep laugh. Moominpappa glared, "What is so funny?!" Hobgoblin tried to stifle his laughter enough to just barely answer.

"Take? I am not taking him anywhere!... Heh, I knew I made the right choice. Thou would protect him to the ends of the Earth!" Hobgoblin's chuckling died down as he addressed the room again. Moominpappa sheepishly shrunk in his seat at his outburst.

"I shall train him here in Moomin Valley. Perhaps once a week visits? After all, I still have my own goals to attend to. Those King's Rubies won't find themselves."

Moomin looked at his brother eagerly, "Wow! You can do magic, Harry!"

Moominmamma eyed Hobgoblin thoughtfully. "And if Harry doesn't train? After all, he's safe here in Moomin Valley."

"Then I'm afraid he could potentially be dangerous to himself as well as others. The creature in the woods saw that first hand." Hobgoblin gave a knowing smirk as both Harry and Moomin stiffened.

"How did-?" Moomin went to ask but Hobgoblin interrupted him with the answer. "I know all. I know when a burst of magic happens in Moomin Valley, though, I fear my panther can't always get me to the source as fast as I might hope."

"What is he talking about?... Harry?… Moomin?" Moominpappa drawled out at the two boys who seemed to shrink in their seats, blushes on their faces.

"I-It's not Harry's fault! Stinky hurt a fairy and Harry just gave him what he deserved!"

"It wasn't even like that! I didn't mean to, it just happened!" Harry corrected.

"What happened?" Moominmama calmly spoke. Both boys averted their eyes as Harry admitted. "...Stinky flew threw the air and landing in a tree...I think I did it." He mumbled.

"See? Thou can not comprehend thy power. It is there no matter what." Hobgoblin affirmed as he finished his tea, setting the cup down.

"So...I don't have a choice?" Harry tentatively asked, to which Hobgoblin shook his head.

"You do...But I highly recommend you consider my offer."

Harry sat there in thought before asking a very obvious question on his mind. One more important than magic or potential.

"What happened to my parents? You said my aunt and uncle would have raised me."

Harry felt guilty asking with his real parents sitting right there...But he had to know.

"Ah, a good question… One that I can't answer fully."

"Why not?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's not a factor in your life anymore. Every path we take could lead to another path and that leads to fate. Some things are better left unsaid. Least the path I tried to avoid you having, leads back to the path you're on now. Rest assured, your human parents are gone. I'm very sorry to inform you of that information." Hobgoblin offered.

Harry was surprised by the answer but accepted it. After all, he was right. His Mama and Papa and brother were all right here. However, he couldn't help but linger on the word Hobgoblin used.

'Human…'

Hobgoblin stood up, bowing politely to everyone in the home. He slightly ducked his head as he exited the home to avoid his tophat hitting the ceiling.

"I wish you Moomin's a good night. Again, I apologize for the late intrusion but I feel this can't wait. I shall arrive again to teach thee all I can. Till then, farewell Harry Moomin." He offered Harry his big gloved hand. Harry shock it with a touch of admiration at the new acquaintance, and now, his new teacher.

Hobgoblin left the Moomin home, leaving much to be discussed among the family.

Hobgoblin mounted on his huge panther outside, letting her take off into the night sky.

"I couldn't tell him the truth. I fear for his safety and his ambition if he knew who killed his biological parents and why." He vocally talked to the Panther, she obviously said nothing. She was merely a soundboard for his thoughts. They raced across the sky as a trail of magic trailed behind them.

It was somber in the Moomin home. Harry sat anxiously in his seat, waiting for whatever reaction was to come. To his shock, he felt warm fluffy arms all around him.

"You're magic! That's so neat! Wait till you can control it! Maybe you'll be able to fly!" Moomin jabbered excitedly as he looked starry-eyed at his brother.

"I say, this will be a wonderful addition to my stories! Not only did we get a miracle that night, but a magical one!" Moominpappa proudly beamed with his pipe in hand.

"You're not mad? Or scared?...Or disappointed?" Harry muttered. The Moomin's looked shocked.

"Of course not! Magic was unexpected but that shouldn't be an issue here in Moomin Valley!" Moominpappa exclaimed as he ruffled Harry's hair. Moominmama chimed in as she placed a kiss on Harry's head, "We would never think any of those things about you, dear. We always knew you were special."

Harry's lips twisted in a smile as he blinked away tears from his eyes. "I love you guys."

He felt Moomin hug him tighter while his parents patted his shoulders, all agreeing that they loved him just as much.

That night, Harry went to bed with a bunch of questions in his little head. Too many to even comprehend! He went from an odd Moomin that had a thought he may have been adopted, to a magical human that came from another world and whose real parents were dead.

His hand lightly touched the mark on his forehead, wondering if his strange birthmark was a coincidence or not. Maybe all humans had them?

A few days went by and Harry was anxious around his friends, swearing Moomin to secrecy about his origin or magic.

Sniff was already leery of him, Snorkmaiden seemed quieter than usual and Little My's pestering was boundless. Snufkin was the only one that seemed indifferent towards Harry and the incident with Stinky.

Harry just hoped he could remain undercover about his secret… At least, he hoped. Sadly, it seemed that wasn't to be the case.

"Oh no…" Snufkin muttered as an odor filled the air along with a ruckus. Stinky stomped out to the patch of woods the kids were playing in. Today, only Snufkin, Harry, Moomin and Little My were there.

"I told you we shouldn't have come back!" Moomin harshly whispered to his friends. Little My cracked her knuckles with a smirk, "I'm glad we came! Let him try something. I dare him." She stood as her half brother Snufkin pulled her back.

"Woah there...Let's see how this goes." He drawled out as the ugly creature came towards them.

"What are you brats doing in my woods?! Especially YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"You don't own the forest, you-" Little My rolled up her sleeves to come towards him as Snufkin put a foot out in front to stop her, cutting her off.

"You're right, we don't own this forest and probably shouldn't have come here. We'll just have to leave...All well." Snufkin shrugged with a dramatic sigh.

"WHAT?!" Little My barked as Snufkin started to leave. She gawked at him in outrage as the nasty monster laughed victoriously. "HAHA! That's right! Runaway you dumb children!"

Harry bit his tongue, remembering what happened last time. He refused to look at Stinky, too afraid his magic would lose control once again.

"No, he's right…" Harry uncharacteristically admitted defeat as he followed Snufkin. Moomin and Little My looked at one another in confusion.

"Aw, what's wrong, you little weirdo? Scared your friends won't like you no more if you do whatever weird magic mambo jumbo you did last time?!" Stinky taunted making Harry halt in his tracks.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Moomin exclaimed angrily to Stinky.

"Quiet! I didn't ask you! Just because your family is fine with taking in anything that crawls at their doorstep, doesn't mean the rest of us are!"

Harry clenched his fist. Snufkin took notice and stared wide-eyed at Harry. "Oh boy." He muttered under his breath.

"Stinky, I suggest you shut up or I shut you up!" Little My growled.

"For stating the truth?! I swear, all of you Moomin's and Moomin lovers are a joke! Acting like they are saviors or something when really they just take in things weird like them!" Stinky bellowed as Harry gritted his teeth with a growl. He fully turned around towards Stinky, eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring in rage.

Stinky suddenly looked scared as he backed away. "Don't you try anything! I'm warning you! You don't want to let your friends see! We can make a deal or something!"

Stinky rambled and Harry just glared. Before long, something started shaking the tree above them. A huge bee nest crashed to the ground, right in front of Stinky. He screamed as bees swarmed, meanwhile, Snufkin grabbed Harry's arm.

"Go! Go! Go!" He yelled to the rest of the group as he dragged Harry behind him. They all ran yelling out of the forest as bees chased them. However, Stinky's yells were the loudest as they viciously attacked him.

"Sorry bees! I didn't mean to do that! We'll plant extra flowers in the garden if you leave us alone!" Harry yelled as his anger cleared, realizing the situation he had led his friends into.

"I don't think they'll listen, Harry!" Moomin yelled as one came dangerously close to his rear. He ran faster with a yelp.

"I promise! We're not after your honey or Queen! We'll give you a bunch of new hives to try!" Harry desperately reasoned.

Suddenly, the swarming stopped. The group halted in their tracks. They turned around in confusion, seeing the bees hovering a few yards away.

"I promise, we'll build bee boxes for you!" Harry continued. The bees hovered a moment longer before disappearing. Swarming back into the woods at the child's request.

They all gaped before Little My let out a laugh.

"I can't believe that worked! They actually believed you!" She laughed out. Harry smiled sheepishly, "I think we actually have to hold up on that end. Moominpappa can help us."

"You can talk to bugs?! Can you talk to animals too?" Moomin encouraged as he laughed.

Snufkin grinned, "I WAS going to throw a stinky root in his house. One so bad, even he'd be grossed out...But that was so much more exciting!"

Harry looked at them strangely. "You're not weirded out?"

"No, but I sure have questions…" Snufkin muttered at his childhood friend. Harry winced as Little My ran up and punched him in the shin. "Okay, the jig is up! How can you do that?!"

Harry nervously rubbed his arm. Moomin stepped in to save Harry from Little My's pestering. "It's a secret! And if Harry doesn't want to tell you then he doesn't have to!"

Harry smiled at Moomin but shook his head, "No, I guess they're going to find out eventually…" He took a deep breath before answering.

"Um...I was adopted-"

Harry didn't get to finish before Little My rudely let out a snort of laughter, "Well, that's obvious. You're way too scrawny to be a Moomintroll."

Harry cleared his throat as he continued. "Anyways, yes. I'm adopted. The Hobgoblin gave me to Moominmama and Moominpappa from another place."

"What kind of place? I travel often, maybe I'd know it?" Snufkin offered as the group started to walk back home.

"I don't know where. Just that humans live there...Which I guess is what I am."

"Do all humans do magic like that?" Little My chimed in, following beside them.

"Um...I don't know actually?"

Little My huffed, "Well sounds like you don't know anything!"

"I don't...All I know is that I'm human, I was given to Mama and Papa and that I can do magic. Even that, I'm not entirely sure how…"

Harry trailed off as a figure appeared on the horizon. Tall formally dressed and standing beside a large panther.

"Who is that old man?" Little My grumbled as everyone froze. Harry kept walking, followed by Moomin. "That's. He said he'd teach Harry magic."

Snufkin let out a humm, "Oooh, that Hobgoblin! I've heard a lot of interesting tales about him."

Little My turned to Snufkin as Moomin followed Harry, pestering him to tell her and him to argue that now wasn't the time. They stayed behind, giving the brothers space as they approached the Magician.

Harry walked towards Hobgoblin, who addressed him in a mix of scolding and amusement.

"Did I not tell thee that dangerous thing will happen? I was just visiting Moomin Valley too." He said with his arms folded. Harry swallowed as he built the courage to step closer.

"Yes Sir, you did."

"I see you can talk to other living things besides those that can speak. Interesting…" He mused.

"I knew it! You really can talk to animals!" Moomin exclaimed with a grin. Harry nodded, eyes on Hobgoblin.

"Are you angry?"

Hobgoblin chuckled, "Absolutely not. It was my fault for being late, those blasted Rubies take up all my time!" He snapped his fingers in annoyance.

He continued, "So...Are you willing to let me train you?"

Harry thought for a moment, still unsure. He partially wished things were back to normal when he had no magical abilities. Yet another part of him was eager at the idea of learning magic.

"I say you go for it! If you don't like it, you can just tell him no!" Moomin whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry thought a moment longer before nodding firmly. "I'll do it."

Hobgoblin smiled warmly at Harry, offering him his hand. Harry shook it as firmly as he could, secretly wanting to impress the Magician.

"Wonderful! It's been a fairly long time since I've taught anyone. If you promise to be patient with this old man, I promise to be patient with you."

Harry smiled back, feeling at ease at Hobgoblin's honest reaction. "I will. I promise!"

They released hands and Hobgoblin tipped his hat. "I'm afraid it's getting late...You children need to get back to your home in time for supper."

Harry deflated in disappointment. "But-But my training!" He muttered. Hobgoblin gave the boy a sympathetic look as he knelt down to Harry's level.

"I know, I apologize. In all honesty, I wanted to start tonight as well...But, I doubt Moominmama will appreciate me keeping you out past dark. How about tomorrow?"

Harry looked at him hopefully, "Really?"

"Of course! I can stave off finding my rubies at least once a week to teach thee. It's the least I can do."

"Yes, thank you!" Harry beamed as Hobgoblin stood to his full height and went back to his panther. He hopped on before calling to Harry, "I'm not a morning person, so thou shall see me from noon onward!"

Harry nodded with a grin as Moomin stood beside him, just as excited for his brother.

Hobgoblin waved to Snufkin and Little My, they awkwardly waved back before watching his panther leap into the air. They were awestruck as they saw her lift higher and higher before disappearing into the sky.

Little My spoke up, "I expect you to be able to do that by next month!"


	4. Chapter 4

Months had gone by, Spring turning to Summer. Things both good and bad had happened to Harry in that time frame.

On one hand, he had made significant progress in controlling his magic since working with Hobgoblin. They still weren't doing any advance spells yet but Hobgoblin promised in time that he'd be ready. He even suggested Harry may be able to practice with the Witch by next Spring!

On the other hand, Moomin and Snorkmaiden had started dating…

It was upsetting to Harry, seeing the girl he had a crush on dating his brother, who seemed like he was just going along with it to be nice.

Currently, Harry was sitting by the sea, watching the waves. He sighed to himself, trying to muster the energy to change a shell color...But he just couldn't concentrate enough.

"That's a mighty fine shell."

Harry jumped out of his skin at the sound of a voice suddenly behind him. He expected it to be Hobgoblin, the Magician had a habit of appearing when Harry least expected.

Instead, it was Snufkin. The forest-dwelling traveler lazily shuffled towards him. Harry scowled at him, "Snufkin! Where did you come from?"

Snufkin shrugged, "Oh, just out and about...Feeling more serene at Moomin house now that Mymble came to get Little My?"

It was true. Little My had stayed with them this Winter and stayed a good month or so longer than expected. She bullied Harry to do magic constantly. Admittedly, he took it as a compliment that she found his magic that fascinating.

"Yeah, It's...Quieter."

Snufkin chuckled in agreement as he sat in the sand next to Harry. "I can understand why. My sister can get bossy."

Harry let out a snort of laughter, "That's an understatement...Don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

A comfortable silence settled between them. The waves lulled against the sand near their feet as the afternoon sun was high overhead.

"So, magic man, how's the practice going?" Snufkin leaned back to bask in the sun as he spoke, closing his eyes. Harry shrugged, "It's good. I'm learning a lot." He simply answered. Snufkin cracked an eye open to look at Harry.

"You don't seem too excited."

Harry sighed as he rested his chin on his knees.

"I am...It's just...Other things are on my mind."

Snufkin eyed him up and down before a small lopsided smirk tugged the corner of his lips.

"...You're upset that Moomin has a girlfriend?"

Harry glared as pink tinged his cheeks. "NO! I'm happy my brother has a girlfriend! Don't be ridiculous!" He exclaimed.

"Ah...Then maybe you're upset that Snorkmaiden has a boyfriend?"

Harry flinched and despite his best efforts, his face turned red. Snufkin let out an airy laugh as Harry buried his face in his knees.

"It's alright! I had a good guess a few months back."

Harry groaned in his knees, "Am I that obvious?!"

Snufkin shrugged but Harry clearly already knew the answer. An awkward silence fell over them a moment as Snufkin picked up a shell, twirling it in his hand.

"I'm not a fan either. Moomin hasn't gone on an adventure with me in weeks."

Harry looked up a moment to answer, "He and Snorkmaiden have been lounging on the couch reading fairytale books all Spring and most of this Summer."

Snufkin sighed and dusting the sand from his hands.

"Well...It's obvious, we gotta break them up." He matter of factly stated. Harry sputtered, "What?! We can't do that!"

"Why not? You can have Snorkmaiden and I can hang out with Moomin again."

Harry facepalmed as he spoke to the apathetic boy. "Because it would be wrong!... I can't do that to Snorkmaiden or Moomin."

Snufkin relented, "Alright, fine...Have you told Moomin how you feel about Snorkmaiden?"

"Of course not."

"Well, maybe you should." With that, Snufkin stood and offered Harry a hand. Snufkin was slightly older than the rest of the kids, only by a year or so. Harry noticed Snufkin seemed to have gotten slightly taller over the Summer, both boys almost the same height now.

"I know what will cheer us both up. Let's go get some honey from those beehives your Pappa built. You can even talk to the bees and convince them it's fine!"

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Snufkin, the bees told me if you go in their hive one more time, they'd attack. Stop stealing their honey already!"

"Oh, come on. They don't need ALL that honey." He started walking away, ignoring Harry. Harry shook his head as he followed, "If they sting you, you brought this upon yourself."

Their journey was cut short by a shrill scream.

"What was that?" Snufkin asked as they heard it again, shrill and close by. "That sounds like Snorkmaiden!" Harry sprinted in the direction of the noise, Snufkin close behind.

They raced towards another part of the beach near some cliff. Moomin frantically struggled at the edge, barely hanging on. Snufkin showed more emotion on his face than usual, genuine panic as he saw Moomin. "Moomin! Hang on!" He yelled as he raced to the cliff. Harry following behind, trying to summon his magic to lift Moomin.

The magic flowed around Moomin, trying in vain to lift his heavy body. "Snufkin, I can't! Hurry!"

Snufkin expertly climbed the rocks as Harry staggered to use his magic on Moomin. Moomin cried out as his fingers started slipping from the edge before another hand grabbed him.

"Gotcha." Snufkin triumphantly smirked as he hoisted Moomin up. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" Moomin exclaimed as he held onto Snufkin, getting as far away from the edge as possible.

Harry realized there was more screaming. Moomin yelled and pointed out to the ocean. "Snorkmaiden! She fell in!"

Harry didn't hesitate as he jumped in the water. He barely saw the white fur and blonde hair as she bobbed in the water, waves crashing over her.

Harry used all his strength he had to reach her, letting out a relieved gasp as his hand grasped hers. The relief was short-lived as waves crashed over both of them.

"Hobgoblin! Anyone!" Harry yelled as water crashed over him and Snorkmaiden. Despite the Summer months, the water was cool. Icy creeping down his throat and into his lungs.

A memory floated through Harry's mind as the saltwater filled his face. A lesson Hobgoblin taught him last month.

'Now, sometimes, you're going to panic. When you panic, your magic becomes erratic and uncontrollable. Relax, no matter what the situation. You have to relax and then you have to focus.'

'But my magic reacted when I was angry?'

'Yes, but you weren't in control. You want to be in control, otherwise, your magic will control you.'

Harry snapped back to the present, Snorkmaiden weakly holding onto him as waves crashed over them both.

'Relax and then focus.'

Harry closed his eyes and imagined he wasn't in the situation he was in. That he was in a bathtub, all he had to do was stand up.

Harry opened his eyes in surprise as he saw he was above the water. He focused his magic the way Hobgoblin had taught him, his feet dipping dangerously into the water with each step. Until he was 3 feet or so deep and his magic gave out, crashing both he and Snorkmaiden back in the water.

He felt hands drag him through the water and on to the sandy shore. Harry coughed a bit of water from his lungs, looking at Snorkmaiden. He crawled towards her as Snufkin and Moomin helped her sit up. She coughed up water onto the sand beside them.

"Snorkmaiden! Are you...Are you alright?" Harry gasped out. Snorkmaiden weakly batted her brown eyes at him. "You saved me, Harry…" She gave him a weak smile. Harry smiled back.

Snufkin released her before folding his arms. "What were you doing?" His usual calm tone sounding a bit high as he addressed Moomin.

"Snorkmaiden thought she saw a rare flower near the rocks. We both climbed the rocks and...And we slipped." Moomin rubbed his arm sheepishly. Snufkin let out a heavy breath.

"Can you PLEASE not do that again? I rather like you alive." Snufkin groaned. Moomin urgently nodded his head. "Of course! I'm never doing that again!" Moomin rushed to Snorkmaiden to hug her, a flush on both their white faces as Harry and Snufkin begrudgingly watched.

"Oh, Snorkmaiden! Are you okay?!" Moomin cried out as he hugged her. She hugged him back but looked over to Harry.

"Oh yes. Thanks to Harry."

Moomin turned to Harry and gripped him in a fierce hug. "Harry that was so brave and cool!" He exclaimed as Harry hugged him back. Moomin noticed Harry shiver and leaned back to look at his brother.

"Hey, are you okay? You look as white as me!"

Harry felt his teeth chatter, "C-c-cold!"

Snufkin spoke up, "Moomin, help me get a fire started. I need help with firewood."

"Oh, sure! Stay right here you two, we'll be back!" Moomin said as he quickly went to the woods at the edge of the beach. Snufkin nodded in Harry's direction as he followed Moomin. Harry sat there, shivering with a glare in Snufkin's direction. Fully seeing the delinquents game.

"Oh, Harry you really don't look good…" Snorkmaiden shivered as well as she scooted closer to Harry in the sand.

"I-I'm okay…" He stuttered, trying in vain to prevent his teeth from chattering.

"I think my fur helped me a bit...The nights have been getting colder with Autumn coming." She eyed him in concern. A blush crept on her face, "Would it help if we're closer? My fur is still wet though…"

Harry would blush if he could, but all he could think of was heat. He eagerly nodded as he held himself, Snorkmaiden shyly snuggling up to him. She fidgeted with her soft tail nervously.

"That really was brave of you Harry...And so wonderful how you used your magic!"

Harry smiled through his shivering, "Y-you think so?"

"Oh yes! I know Moomin or Snufkin would have helped as well but if you hadn't jumped in, why, I don't want to think about it honestly!"

One part of Harry never wanted this moment to end, with his crush snuggled up to him. And another part was downright hypothermic and praying that his friends got back with kindling soon!

It wasn't long before Moomin and Snufkin came out of the woods, kindling in hand.

"We got here as soon as we could!" Moomin exclaimed as he set up the wood in a teepee formation, trying to add leaves to it as well.

Snufkin knelt down near Harry, "Jeez, are you sure we shouldn't take you back to Moomin house?"

Harry furiously shook his head, "No, I'll be fine near the fire! The heat of the day is already helping!" He exclaimed. Snufkin caught sight of how close Snorkmaiden was and gave a knowing look he tried to hide.

"Alright, if you insist. Just make sure to let us know if you get even colder."

"I kind of agree with Harry. I can only imagine the scolding if Mama and Pappa found out!" Moomin replied as he tried to get sparks to the wood.

Harry's shivering started to subside the moment a fire was started.

"Oh, you seem to be getting warm again!" Snorkmaiden chimed, still sitting close to him. Harry caught Moomin eyeing them both curiously before they both sheepishly scooted a few inches apart. Bashfully uttering thank you's and apologies as they parted.

The fire grew as the sunset. Harry started to feel better as the friends started conversing. It was the first time they had all talked together with one another in weeks. Exchanging stories and laughing like they had at the beginning of Spring.

Eventually, Snufkin began playing his harmonica. The noise made a sense of peaceful warmth fall over the kids. Moomin volunteered to get more wood as Snufkin stayed and played his tune.

Snorkmaiden caught her eyes drifting to Harry curiously and he did the same before both shyly averted their gazes.

The sky was a mix of orange and dark blue as the stars soon appeared high in the sky. Moomin returned with company, "Look who I found!" Sniff followed behind him with a wave.

"Sniff! Join the party." Snufkin greeted as he stopped playing his harmonica. Sniff sat at the fire near Snorkmaiden, eyeing Harry oddly.

"What happened to you? Your pants look wet!" He nasally quipped. Harry smirked, "I felt like a swim."

There was silence before everyone started erupting in a fit of giggles around the fire. Sniff blinked in confusion, "What?! What is so funny? Come on, you know I hate not knowing the joke!"

The rest of the evening wore down after another hour or so of talking. A crescent moon was above their heads as Sniff let out a huge yawn. "Man, it sure is quiet without Little My around." He declared happily.

Snufkin raised a brow, "Uh oh...I wouldn't have said that…" He faked a fearful expression, pointing behind Sniff. Sniff gasped and turned around, expecting the 2-foot terror to be standing there. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Hey!" Sniff bellowed with a scowl. Snufkin laughed to himself. "Don't worry, she's staying with Mymble...For now."

The kids soon packed up, extinguishing the fire as they all made their way home. However, Snorkmaiden and Harry stayed back from the group a few feet.

"Harry...Thank you." She whispered, looking towards him with a sweet smile.

"Oh, really Snorkmaiden, it was nothing."

"Don't say that! If you weren't there, I might be a goner! You're my hero, Harry! Like the knights in the stories, ready to throw themselves to danger, all to rescue their princess!" She swooned as Harry giggled softly.

"Well, I'm glad I was there then...I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you. A knight has to protect his...Uh, I mean the princess." He shyly admitted. Fireflies danced around them in the Summer air as frogs sang and crickets chirped the night away.

"Oh!... Well, thank you." Snorkmaiden blushed and hesitated before kissing him quickly on the cheek. Harry was beet red as they both bashfully averted their eyes from one another as the walked. Snorkmaiden twirling her tail in her hands with a smile on her face.

Little did they know, Moomin saw the whole thing from up ahead, even in the dark… He worriedly looked away at the awkward situation.

The kids parted at the bridge. Sniff and Snufkin going their separate ways.

"Do you need a walk home, Snorkmaiden?" Moomin politely asked. She smiled but shook her head, "Thanks but I'll be okay. Snork is probably up and waiting for me." She waved goodbye, her eyes lingered on Harry a moment before she ducked her head and hurried home.

Harry hoped Moomin didn't notice as they both went to their own home, however, Moomin stopped Harry on their porch.

"Did you and Snorkmaiden kiss?" He asked. Harry flinched, guilt already welling in him.

"Moomin, it's not what you think! S-She was just giving me a kiss on the cheek because a saved her! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Harry rambled as Moomin eyed him up and down.

"Oh, so you didn't want her to?" He innocently asked. Harry felt tongue-tied as Moomin watched him. He shuffled his feet and looked down.

"W-well...I…" He didn't know what to say.

Moomin tilted his head at Harry as the realization dawned on him.

"Do you like Snorkmaiden?"

Harry jumped, as he stammered, "WHO TOLD?! It was Snufkin, wasn't it? I swear-"

He didn't get to finish as Moomin laid a hand on Harry's arm. "Well, do you?" He urged. Harry let out a heavy sigh before nodding his head.

"Yeah...I've liked her for a while...The last year or so."

Moomin glared and Harry winced, expecting for him to want to fight or be angry at Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what, Moomin? That I have a crush on a girl that has a crush on you and is now your girlfriend?"

Moomin glared a moment longer before sighing, his face looking glum. "I guess you're right...Well, I hope she's not too mad."

Harry quirked a brow at his brother. "Mad? For what?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't date my brother's crush."

Harry was taken aback. He grasped Moomin's shoulders to look him in the eyes. "Moomin, you don't need to do that. There are other girls! I'll get over it!"

Moomin shook his head and lowered Harry's arms from his body. "No, it's what I need to do. Snorkmaiden is really nice and pretty. But I feel like I only dated her because she wanted to, not because I like her...I mean, I like her! I just don't know if I like like her."

Harry stared at Moomin in surprise and said, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure...Besides, dating her was kind of tiring. It took away from me and Snufkin's adventures together...And she seems to like you."

Harry gave a sheepish smile at the thought. "Me? N-no… Wait. Do you really think she likes me?"

Moomin grinned at him. "Yep, I do! She kissed you didn't she?"

"Well yes…"

"Then she must like you! Just promise you'll tell her how you feel after I break up with her."

Harry grabbed Moomin in a bear hug to which Moomin giggled. "Yes, I will! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Heh, you're welcome!... Now just to figure out how to break up with her nicely."

The boys thought they were alone from prying eyes but little did they know, a certain top hat-wearing Moomin was eavesdropping from his study.

Moominpappa chuckled to himself as he leaned against the window sill, hearing his sons and being a bit proud of Moomin.

"Ah, young love. I remember my own youth and all the whimsical feelings I felt. How the silliest things would make my heartbeat faster the moment my crush did them...Hey, that's good...I should write that down!"


	5. Chapter 5

Moominmama was busy sewing a rip in a blanket when her sons came in. Harry seemed positively giddy while Moomin sulked. She curiously hummed to herself as she watched Harry run up the stairs while Moomin lingered in the entryway.

"Well, what's that all about?" She asked as she still heard Harry running up a flight of stairs.

"Oh...He's just happy he saved Snorkmaiden from drowning today." Moomin replied in a monotone voice. Moominmama felt her eyes widen, "Excuse me, but what did you just say, dear?"

Moomin didn't seem to hear his Mama as he sat on the sofa next to her, cuddling up to her. She smiled and warmly wrapped an arm around him, sewing temporarily forgotten.

"Well, as long as you're all safe, I suppose... Now, why are you so blue dear?"

Moomin sighed heavily before speaking. "How do you tell a girl you still want to be her friend but you don't want to be her boyfriend?"

Moominmama hummed to herself. "Well, I say you must be honest with her. Perhaps get her flowers to show her you still care about her as a friend?" Moomin nodded, "Yeah, she does like pretty things…" He mused.

"Now, do you really want to not be her boyfriend anymore?"

Moomin thought a moment before shrugging against her. "I don't think so. I liked having someone to read stories with and hug but she was getting a little too clingy for me. I miss hanging out with Snufkin and going on adventures instead of just reading them. This is just my first girlfriend and my first break up too."

Moominmama raised a brow with an amused smile. "Well, then if she were a good friend, she'd understand. Tomorrow, I'll help you pick out some flowers I'm sure Snorkmaiden would like very much."

Moomin smiled, "Thanks, Mama."

Meanwhile, Harry raced to his Pappa's study. Flinging open the door and giving his Pappa a fright.

"Oh Gobble Gook, Harry! Don't just slam the door open like that!" He clutched his chest as he braced himself against the window. It didn't even faze Harry that his Pappa might have been listening to him and Moomin.

"Pappa, I gotta talk to you!"

"I can see that…" Moominpappa mumbled as he shut the window and walked to his chair. He commented, "These nights are getting colder and colder. Leaves will be falling before long." He sat in his seat with a groan.

"Now then, what do you want to talk about?"

Harry sucked in a breath before rambling. "Well, I've had a crush on Snorkmaiden for a while but Moomin is her boyfriend so I stayed away. But today, she almost drowned and I saved her-"

"Wait, what now?!"

"It's fine, I said I saved her. Anyways, she kissed me and called me her hero and Moomin said he'd break up with her for me but will that make me a bad brother? But I really like her and I liked her longer than Moomin! What do I do?!" Harry exclaimed as Moominpappa stood with a smirk.

"Woah, there son! Deep breaths."

Harry did as he was instructed before Moominpappa spoke once again. "You know, this reminds me of puppy love days of my own. A girl liked me that Joxter secretly fancied...I tried to date her. Maybe out of pride or in spite of my friend or maybe just because I wanted to date someone? Eventually, she lost interest in me."

"Did she get with Joxter?"

"Nope. She got with someone else entirely. The point is, is that these things happen a lot in your youth. You may not think it now, but years from now, you'll see. I'm proud of both of you for looking out for each other and I think that Moomin wouldn't have done this if he didn't want to see you happy."

"But...What do I do? How do I tell her?"

Moominpappa seemed to preen as he spoke, "Well, I was quite the ladies man in my day! I'll tell you how I wooed your Mama."

"How did you and Pappa know you loved each other?" Moomin asked as he sat on the couch with her.

Moominmama giggled to herself. "Oh, he fumbled with his words. The poor thing went on endlessly to the point I didn't understand what he meant. He was so shy, he ran away and left me a note...I wonder if I still have it? It had crude hearts around it as well as him asking me on a picnic date."

She paused a moment as a smirk graced her lips. "It wouldn't surprise me if he's giving Harry the same advice...Oh, my. I better set Harry straight before he embarrasses himself."

Moomin giggled at that, a bit more confident in his choice.

The next day, Harry waited anxiously near the Snork household while Moomin was inside.

"Hello, young Wizard." A deep voice greeted Harry.

Harry blinked in surprise as a tophat came in view. A black panther lazily sunning herself a few yards away in some tall grass.

"I sensed your magic and saw how you fared against the sea. I'm truly sorry I couldn't help." The older man genuinely looked guilty as he recalled the ordeal.

"How?" Harry asked to which Hobgoblin produced a magic orb into thin air. "A relic I obtained years ago. I can sense your magic anywhere in Moomin Valley, however, I can only know why or what happened by gazing in this orb."

"So...You can see the past?"

Hobgoblin hesitated before he nodded. "And the future."

Hardy nervously bit his lip, eyeing the iridescent orb. Hobgoblin smiled, "If you like, you can view it. Just ask a question. But be warned, thy may not want to know all that occurs… Especially with the past. Thou are here now and that's all that matters."

Harry thought for a moment. So many things were in his mind. He wanted to know his past, his origins, why and how his parents died.

But something told him not to. To live for a future, not a past his mentor helped him escape.

"May I see the future?" He hesitantly asked. Hobgoblin smiled warmly at him, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Anything you wish."

Harry gazed into the glimmering light reflecting from the crystal orb before uttering a wish, barely a whisper.

"...Please show me, my future love…"

The orb swirled inside, hazy pink and purple fog drifting around an image. Harry's eyes widened as he saw himself much older. A young man with stubble and stronger features. He saw himself in a formal suit with a bit of Moomin rustic charm. Flowers of all kinds dangled above him as he smiled under an arch.

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips in wonder as the fog cleared, revealing a white figure in a veil. He couldn't see their face as they walked down the aisle but one thing stuck out to him.

A gold bangle around their ankle. One he knew anywhere.

Harry beamed as he saw his wish come true before his eyes. The orbs image fading before the wedding could commence. The pink fog dissipated before clearing completely. Leaving behind a clear crystal surface in its wake.

"I take it you saw the image you hoped for?" Hobgoblin commented with a smirk. Harry's heart was fluttering as a joyful smile spread across his face.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I did! Thank you!" He practically ran to the Snork house door.

"Uh, Harry! Oh-" Hobgoblin called after him before smiling to himself. He chuckled as the orb disappeared from his hand. "Youth."

Harry strode up to the door with purpose, knocking confidentially on the door. His confidence wavered as Moomin came out looking a bit confused.

"Hey, everything okay?" Harry asked to which Moomin nodded. "Yeah, she took a break up surprisingly well...Mama was right, flowers do help."

Harry fumbled in a panic, "Flowers! I should have brought flowers!"

Moomin gripped his arm to settle him. "Don't worry, Harry. If she doesn't want to go on a date with you because of flowers...Well, then she wouldn't be very good girlfriend material." Moomin reassured. Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. Wish me luck ...And Moomin? Thank you. You're the best brother ever."

Moomin chuckled in agreement, "You're not too bad of a brother yourself." They both chuckled as Moomin left, giving Harry a thumbs up.

Harry stiffened as Snorkmaiden opened the door.

"Oh, Harry! What a pleasant surprise-"

Harry cut her off as he stepped forward, a tinge to his cheeks. "Forgive me for being rude and interrupting you, but...I wanted to know if you want to go on a date? If you say no, I understand…"

Snorkmaiden's eyes light up as she excitedly clutched her hands to her chest. She turned a pretty pink in joy. "A date? No one has ever asked me on a proper date before!"

Harry looked at her oddly. "But you and Moomin were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Snorkmaiden chided, "Moomin was a childish romance. I'm older and becoming a woman now! We only hung out or took walks. It's about time I had a true date with someone so gallant!" She dreamily sighed. Harry felt a nervous smirk on his lips.

"Oh...So...That's a yes?"

She eagerly nodded, her fur never pinker. "Yes."

Meanwhile, Hobgoblin grinned in amusement as he secretly eavesdropped.

'Children. So worried about growing up...I hope you can handle such a hopeless romantic, young wizard.' He thought before vanishing along with his panther.

That night, Harry took Snorkmaiden on a picnic personally prepared by Moominmama. Despite the vision, Harry was still nervous and unsure.

Snorkmaiden put on a confident and cool demeanor but was caught anxiously stroking her tail a few times. Her fur threatened to shift colors in her anxious state.

Moominmama and Moominpappa secretly watched with binoculars from their tower at the two children in the field.

"Papa! Stop spying on those children's intimate date!" Moominmama scolded as she collected laundry.

"Oh, you should see it dear. Our little miracle is growing up…"

Moominmama quizzically looked at her husband as she heard sniffling. She smiled as she took the binoculars.

"Moominpappa, there is no reason to be sad. He and Moomin still have quite a bit of childhood still left."

He wiped his eye. "I'm not crying…" He muttered as she gazed through the binoculars with a knowing smile.

"Aww, they are adorable." She admitted before folding up the binoculars and patting her husband on the arm.

"It won't be long before we'll have an empty nest." She commented as he followed. "Don't say that! Not until a few more years, at least!" He whined.

That night, Harry took Snorkmaiden's hand and walked with her. They kept a foot distance, exchanging timid glances every so often.

"Oh, I hate to see the Summer end...Soon, all beautiful things will die." She sighed sadly as she gazed at the flowers in the field.

Suddenly, an idea struck Harry. Hobgoblin had touched base on it, but never fully.

He plucked a yellow flower from the field. "Yes, things have to end and die." Soon, the flower glowed as a twinkling yellow light enveloped it. "But if we don't leave behind the old, how can we make room for the new? Mama says that everything is beautiful in its own way. Pappa says that beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

He presented the flower to her as it glowed in the dark Summer night. Rivaling the fireflies that danced around them.

Snorkmaiden's eyes shined as they reflected the glowing flowers light.

"And what do you think Harry?"

He grew thoughtful a moment as she took the flower gently in her hand, her other hand over her chest.

"I think...That beauty comes and goes. Hopefully, this flower won't. Maybe it will glow for you as a nightlight, even through winter?"

Snorkmaiden gasped as she looked awestruck at both the flower and Harry. "Oh, Harry! It's so beautiful! I'll cherish it forever and ever!" She smiled as she shyly gave a soft kiss to his cheek. He blushed and smiled back as they walked a bit closer to one another back home.

Hobgoblin watched from the mountains with a proud smile. "Very good, Harry."

Sadly, the flower didn't preserve its glow for more than a week, Harry was still too inexperienced to truly preserve something to the same degree as Hobgoblin.

Autumn came as the leaves fell. Harry made sure to spend time with his friends as well as Snorkmaiden, after all, she was his friend too.

And soon, Winter hibernation came. It seemed Harry got to Snorkmaiden as she claimed she and her brother Snork would stay up during the Winter...But, that never happened. Snorkmaiden fell asleep by the first night's snowfall. Snork did stay up to work on his flying machine, even though he claimed it still wasn't ready.

Moomin was depressed as Snufkin left once again for the Winter. Harry and Snorkmaiden tried to cheer him up but he still seemed sad that his best friend was leaving once again.

It wasn't anything personal, just that Snufkin liked being alone and traveling alone. The knowledge didn't make Harry or the rest of the kids hate it any less.

Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep, a blizzard outside his window. He wasn't sure how long it passed, he never was. But soon he heard birds chirping outside his window. He stretched with a yawn and an excited smile. He turned over to Moomin, nudging him.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered. Moomin moaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Harry?" He mumbled as his brother looked down at him with a grin.

"It's spprrriiinnnggg." Harry sang. Moomin didn't seem to register it until a moment later. His eyes went wide as he crawled over Harry and leaped from the bed.

"It's Spring!" He yelled as he raced out of the room. Harry laughed and followed after him. He had on such thick and warm pajamas, he didn't mind running outside in them.

Harry barely made it out the front door when he heard that infamous harmonica. Moomin was already racing ahead of him to the bridge.

However, before Harry could go to the bridge, he was greeted by a panther leaping out in front of him onto the ground.

Harry jumped but then relaxed, instantly recognizing her. "Hello, girl." He petted her huge head as she rubbed up against him, almost knocking him over.

"What a nice Spring morning, don't you think?" Hobgoblin mused with a stretch. Harry blinked at him quizzically. "Did you hibernate?"

Hobgoblin smiled at him, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Not as much as I should have. Having this much power comes with responsibility…Speaking of power. Thou might be ready for the witch." He drawled out. Harry felt both nervous and excited.

"Really?! So, witches really do exist?"

Hobgoblin grinned, "But of course! The witch family near here keeps to themselves. Most likely the reason Moomin Valley thinks they don't exist."

"Oh wow...I can't wait for you to take me!"

Hobgoblin held up a hand in pause. "Um...Actually, I can not go."

Harry looked alarmed at his mentor, "What?! Why?!"

Hobgoblin gritted his teeth and averted his eyes. "The witch and I have a history...She wouldn't be pleased to see me."

Harry felt his eyebrows rise in astonishment. "History as in enemies?"

"Doesn't matter, point being that I cannot take thee. Your friends and you shall travel alone to the witch's forest. Tell her who sent you and show her thy powers thus far." He urged, cutting Harry off and getting back on to his panther.

"Best of luck!" He said as he took off, leaving Harry standing there in bewilderment.

'What was that about?' He wondered.

Meanwhile, Moomin beamed as he raced to the bridge. "Snufkin!" He cried out as he reached the harmonica player. Snufkin put his harmonica down, a peaceful smile graced his lips.

"Well, hello Moomin." He said as he felt arms wrap around him. "Did you miss me that much?" Snufkin chuckled as Moomin let him go. "Of course I did!" Moomin exclaimed in outrage.

Snufkin grinned bringing the rim of his hat down lower on his face. "I arrive every Spring. I promise that and I never break a promise Moomin...Laws maybe, but no promises."

Moomin smiled at him, his eyes twinkling with joy. Snufkin glanced back at him, his cheeks warm. Moomin said, "What adventures are we going on today, Snufkin?"

Snufkin glanced up towards Moomin house, seeing Harry speaking to his teacher.

"Hmm...I don't know but it looks like we might find out." He pointed. Moomin turned around to see a troubled expression on Harry's face as Hobgoblin and his panther took off.

"Oh...Wonder what happened? Harry looks upset." Moomin muttered as Snufkin jumped off the railing of the bridge, walking past Moomin. "I don't know. Let's find out."

Moomin followed Snufkin to his brother Harry. Harry forced a smile. "Happy Spring, Snufkin." He mumbled.

"Well, that's some 'welcome home'." Snufkin teased before his smile fell. "Are you alright, Harry? What did Hobgoblin want?"

Harry rubbed his arm. "He says I'm ready to learn from the witch."

Moomin replied, "What? That's great news! You've been looking forward to it since last Spring."

Harry winced, "Yeah, but there's a catch… I have to go into the Witches forest along to ask her."

Snufkin sighed and scoffed his shoe while Moomin looked worried.

Snufkin spoke up, "Correction. WE have to go."

Moomin looked at Snufkin anxiously, "Are you sure?" Harry chimed in, "Yeah guys, you don't have to…"

"Don't worry about it. I've always wanted to see a witch anyways." Snufkin shrugged.

Moomin nodded towards Harry. "Yeah, and I'm not letting you go alone."

"So, it's settled. We get the gang and go see this witch. Together." Snufkin confirmed. Mommin grinned, "Boy, what a Spring adventure!"

Harry bit his lip anxiously. "Yeah…"


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Harry was changed back into a pair of regular clothes and he and his friends made their way through the mountains and to the witch's forest.

"Your teacher is weird. What does he mean that he couldn't help us?! Well, if we get put in an oven and served for dinner by a bunch of children loving witches, then it's all his fault!" Little My grumbled.

Sniff gulped, "D-Don't say that Little My! Who says such a thing anyway?!"

"Hey, I'm just telling it how it is!" Little My shrugged. Snorkmaiden turned a bit green, "Well, please stop!" She scolded.

"Wonder what they would cook us with? I bet I'd taste decent with carrots and rosemary." Snufkin replied in amusement.

Harry turned to his friends with a raised brow. "You all do realize that this witch is just a male version of me and Hobgoblin, right?... And Snufkin...You would taste awful. Do you even bathe?" Snufkin scoffed, "I bathe in the rain or river!" Harry made a face, "Gross."

"Ew, I've only ever heard of witches having warts and being really nasty and hateful!" Snorkmaiden said with a shiver.

"Yeah! What makes you think witches are like you, Harry?! They eat children, they're old and wrinkly, they cackle and ride brooms!" Moomin ranted as Harry gave him a serious stare.

"Moomin? Have you ever met a witch? Have any of you met a witch?"

"Well, no." Everyone else shrugged in agreement.

"Okay then...Can we please refrain from making derogatory talk about them?"

Little My smirked, "Well, someone's touchy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, I just know I'm going to have to try and convince some powerful witch to train me and hope she doesn't do what you all are claiming she might do if I annoy her!"

Everyone was silent a moment before Sniff spoke up, "Well jee, you do have a point." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Then please, let's change the subject?"

The further they trecked through the mountains and to the forest, the colder it got. Snow still on the ground as bare trees twisted every which way.

"This is creepy!" Snorkmaiden complained, getting closer to Harry. Still new and shy in their young relationship, he hesitantly put an arm around her for comfort. Her furs green tint lightened a shade.

"It's okay if you want to turn back."

She looked at him in disbelief. "And leave my boyfriend to fend off a bunch of witches in the woods by himself?! No way!"

Moomin nudged Harry in the side, "Yeah, I'm not gonna let my brother fight some witches by himself!"

Little My in the others cheered as Harry clutched his head.

"Guys! No one is fighting anyone! Now can I trust you all will be on your best behavior or not?!"

Everyone looked at him oddly and nodded. Harry let go of Snorkmaiden and walked ahead of the group. She looked at him with worry as he distanced himself from the group.

Moomin whispered to Snufkin, "What is wrong with him?" Moomin had never seen his brother act so odd. He even noticed Harry had changed physically since Winter ended. He was taller and his voice kind of sounded funny.

Snufkin smiled to himself, "He's growing up, Moomin."

Moomin then looked at Snufkin oddly as well. He noticed a tiny patch of hair on his chin. Moomin looked on in contemplation.

Moomintrolls and Snorks aged slowly, gradually going into adulthood. Growing little by little every year.

But his brother, Little My, and Snufkin were different, they were growing suddenly and fast. For Harry, it was almost overnight..Maybe that's just how humans aged?… At least Sniff and Little My looked the same.

"Hello?" Harry suddenly called out ahead of the group. A long-haired girl sat on a rock, humming to herself. Everyone looked surprised at her, even Harry seemed taken aback.

She smiled at them and jumped off. Everyone stared at how pretty she was...And how much she resembled what Harry was...Human.

"Do you know where we can find the witch of the woods?" Harry asked to which the girl smiled. "Why yes, she's my Grandma!"

Moomin gaped at her, "You're Grandma's a witch?!" The girl nodded pleasantly. "Yes, and I shall be too someday." Moomin and the others looked astonished.

"B-but you're too pretty to be a witch…" Snorkmaiden mumbled.

The girl laughed, "There are all kinds of witches. You're pretty too!" Snorkmaiden bashfully smiled, "Well, thank you."

Hardy cleared his throat as he stepped forward, a bit of magic swirled in his hand at his command. "Hello, I'm Harry. I'm a wizard and I'm hoping to learn from your Grandmother."

The girl gasped in delight. "Oh wow! I've never met anyone else but my family that can do such a thing, especially a boy!" She got closer to Harry, eyeing him in wonder. Snorkmaiden wrapped an arm around Harry as her fur puffed a bit.

"Yes, my BOYFRIEND is a very talented magic wielder!" She stated as Harry raised a brow at her.

The girl seemed oblivious as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, this is wonderful! I can't wait for my Grandmother to meet you all!"

"Want me to meet who, child?" A croaking voice called from the woods. Everyone jumped but Snufkin and the girl.

"Oh, Grandma! You won't believe it, I found a male witch!"

An old wrinkled crone wandered out of the forest, fire-red hair tied up. "A male witch? There is no such thing."

The girl pulled Harry from Snorkmaiden and dragged him to her Grandmother. Snorkmaiden's tail swished in irritation.

"Go on, show her!" The girl urged. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Soon, his magic swirled around his hand, rising higher and higher into the air around them.

Everyone watched in awe.

"Well, I'll be...I haven't seen a Wizard around here since…" The old woman's eyes narrowed. "Since that wandering rat, Hobgoblin."

Harry opened his eyes, his magic slowly fading away. "Yes...He's my teacher." He admitted. The witch's mouth twisted. "Oh yeah? And what does his little child want with me?"

Harry blinked his eyes in surprise before shaking his head furiously. "Wait...No, no, no! My dad is Moominpappa!"

Harry glared over his shoulders at his friends giggling at the mistake. The witch tilted her head as Harry elaborated. "Well...The Moomin's adopted me. Hobgoblin found me and gave me to them, but as far as I know, Hobgoblin and I are not related!...I've come here to learn from you."

"Ah, I see…"

Harry felt relieved until she retorted again, "What difference does that make?! I don't teach anyone but my Granddaughter. Least of all a Moomin Valley liver that's been taught by that scoundrel."

Harry clasped in front of him. "Please, Ma'me! You have to teach me!" The girl chimed in, "Come on, Grandma! I might learn more efficiently with another student!"

The old witch turned on her heels and beckoned her granddaughter to follow her. "The answers no!"

"Welp, we got our answer, let's go!" Sniff muttered as he went to leave only for Little My to grab his tail and yank him back.

"Please witch! It would mean the world to my brother!" Moomin called after her as she kept walking with her reluctant Granddaughter in tow.

Harry chased after them in determination. "I have to learn from you! Hobgoblin himself said so!"

Harry gasped as he felt himself levitate off the ground, the witch turned around with her cane pointing at him. "Grandma!" The girl chided as the old woman simply smirked.

"Oh no you don't!" Moomin growled as he ran to help Harry, the rest of the kids following suit before they all let out cries and gasps, levitating as well.

"Heh, so Hobgoblin wants me to teach you?...Why?..."

Harry tried to find balance as he floated, "Because he says you would help me train the most!"

The woman huffed, "Not good enough." She wickedly started spinning the kids upside down. They all let out worried gasps and yells.

Suddenly, the kids fell from the ground while the witch looked shocked, her cane still aimed at them.

"Way to go, Harry, you broke her spell!" Snufkin praised as he crawled toward the boy. Harry shook his head in confusion. "But I didn't?…"

A pair of boots descended to the ground, a cape wiping around the figure as he landed. Hobgoblin glared down at the witch.

"Really? Was that necessary?" He scolded. She let out a witchy cackle as she addressed him. "Absolutely. Now, what brings you to dare set foot in my forest?"

"As the boy stated. He needs another teacher."

The witch smirked, "Oh? How long were you waiting above the trees and eavesdropping?"

Hobgoblin's brow twitched in annoyance. "I care not for any witty banter with you. Harry needs you as a teacher."

The witch eyed him thoughtfully, "Aw, you lost your sense of fun over the few decades, Hobgoblin. Why should I?"

"Because I can not teach the boy nature-based magic the way your family can! You know this!"

The witch crossed her arms stubbornly. She glared at him, not convinced.

Hobgoblin grumbled to himself before a hint of a blush crossed his face. He scowled and averted his eyes. "...Please."

The witch cackled again as Hobgoblin looked disgruntled.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely, I will give the boy a few lessons." She teased, the wrinkles creaseing her eyes mischievously.

"Do not try anything to harm the boy or his friends, witch." He warned. She eyed him in amusement.

"Hobgoblin, if I were younger I'd take that as a challenge. But...I suppose I'll spare you the failure of losing to me, for the children's sake."

Hobgoblin turned on his heels, grumbling under his breath. He turned to Harry a final time, "Do not mess this up." Harry nodded, not ever seeing his mentor so irritated. "No, Sir! I won't!"

With that, Hobgoblin disappeared in a shimmer of magic and whirl of his cape. The witch chuckled to herself before addressing the kids.

"Well, I'm not teaching all of you!"

Harry spoke up, "No...They just wanted to come for moral support...And to see a witch's house."

The witch smiled. "You'll see more than a witches house, children. You'll see her cauldron, her firewood, her spoon, and her knife!" She cackled and started walking deeper into the forest.

All the kids paled and Snorkmaiden turned green at the witch's words. The witches Granddaughter laughed cheerfully. "You'll all love my Grandma's cooking!" She looped her arm with Harry's and walked with him.

"C-c-cooking?" Moomin muttered as he looked around at his friends. Sniff was visibly trembling and Snorkmaiden seemed frozen in place. Little My shook herself out of it first, following the witch along with Snufkin.

Moomin turned to Snorkmaiden. "We have to go. For Harry."

She watched the girl walk with Harry, she saw red as she glared."FOR HARRY." She snapped as she marched behind the rest of her friends.

An hour later

"Chop those carrots up smaller!" The old woman griped as Sniff diced vegetables. Little My peeled potatoes on the counter. "Woo, I thought she wanted to eat us! Instead, she invited us for dinner!" Sniff exclaimed while Little My growled, "More like child labor."

Snorkmaiden and Moomin came in with fresh herbs and water buckets.

"Ah, good! I see you got the Thyme and Basil. No Rosemary?" The crone asked.

Snorkmsiden nodded, "Yes Ma'me, I thought they'd taste the best." The witch nodded approvingly. "Smart girl. At least one of you knows the difference between a tree leaf and an herb."

Snufkin angled the wood under the Cauldron as Harry and the girl, Alicia, brought more wood in.

"...Still, think Rosemary would taste better…" Snufkin whispered to himself. He let out a loud yelp as a nearby wooden spoon swatted his rear. The old woman brandishing the spoon scolded him, "I won't tolerate no whispering. You got something to say then say it! Now, what was that about my stew?!"

"Nothing Ma'me!" He squeaked. The witch gave a firm nod, "That's what I thought."

Harry and Alicia held in giggles as Snufkin scowled at them. Meanwhile, Snorkmaiden looked on at the two magic wielders with an annoyed glare.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't hurt us!" Little My challenged. The witch raised a brow. "I like you, you got spunk." Little My grinned as the witch continued, "I won't seriously harm you but I don't think Hobgoblin would know about a swat or two...Will he?" She asked the room. Everyone shook their heads. She let out a cackle, going to her cauldron where Moomin poured the water.

"Ah, good. Alicia and Harry, since you both finished your chores, perhaps my Granddaughter can teach you a thing or two outside?"

Alicia giggled, "Grandma, don't embarrass me! I doubt I'm at Harry's level yet."

"Tsk. Nonsense! Now go outside while we finish up dinner."

Snorkmaiden looked alarmed as the two nodded and headed outside together. Alone.

"I-I'm done with mine too!" Snorkmaiden stammered. The witch shook her head. "No, you are not, child. I need someone to help me season my brew. Since you seem to have a good pallet, you'll do just fine."

Snorkmaiden sadly deflated, "Oh..Of course, Ma'me."

Harry and Alicia laughed and frolicked outside while Snorkmaiden watched from the window. She saw Harry create a breathtaking spectacle of lights as Alicia watched in wonder. Snorkmaiden huffed, "He doesn't create light shows for me." She grumbled under her breath.

Her eyes narrowed and her fur bristled when she saw Alicia create a weak heart to Harry with what little magic she knew.

"Argh!" She let out a tight-lipped growl. She jumped as she heard footsteps approaching.

"He's good. But his magic is all show and razzle-dazzle, there is no brute force behind it...We'll fix that. He's actually more advanced than my Alicia... I refuse to let anyone know that." The witch said as she came towards the window.

Snorkmaiden raised a brow, "Then why tell me?"

The witch smirked, "I like you. You look trustworthy enough." She tilted her head at the young Snork. "My, you're looking a bit puffy their child...And red. I've heard Snorks changed color but it's much more interesting to see it up close than through stories." The witch commented as she stood beside her at the window.

Sniff, Snufkin and Little My were busy baking bread while Moomin stirred the cauldron. Snorkmaiden lowered her head shamefully, "I'm sorry. I should be helping more."

The witch ignored her comment and watched the pre-teens play outside. "Is he your sweetheart?"

Snorkmaiden lightly nodded, "Yeah...He's supposed to be." Her tail swished as Harry helped Alicia up after a fall, holding her hand longer than Snorkmaiden liked.

The witch chuckled to herself. "I swear, they remind me of Hobgoblin and I. Though, we were much older and MUCH better at magic."

Snorkmaiden wiped her head to stare at her with wide eyes. "You and him?!" The witch giggled to herself, "Yes, believe it or not, I dated that old fool."

Snorkmaiden lost all anger, too momentarily shocked as all the ideas popped in her head. The witch continued, "I may or may not be a bit older than you think. I was a young woman, I looked a bit like my granddaughter, just a bit older. We bonded over our use of magic. He used to be so fun! We had a blast pranking anyone we could!"

Snorkmaiden looked concerned at hearing the story. "What happened between you two?"

The witch shrugged, "We got older. I changed and he did too...He was constantly gone, became obsessed with those blasted rubies. He claimed I became too indifferent and I claimed he became too distant. I soon moved to the forest, got with someone else and had my daughter and he ran away from his problems like he always did."

Snorkmaiden whined in her throat to hold back from crying. The story hit home more than she liked. "That's so sad!" The witch shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh. Time changes people and feelings. You'll find out someday." The witch patted her shoulder before returning to the stew. Snorkmaiden's ears drooped as she watched Harry and Alicia.

'...What if that happens to us?'

Soon the stew was done, each person got a bowl and a roll of bread. However, Snorkmaiden sighed and barely touched her meal. Harry noticed it and Snufkin nudged him, mouthing 'Talk to her' while Moomin gave a thumbs up.

"Snorkmaiden, the fire is getting low. Care to join me in getting some wood?" Harry used the excuse. Snorkmaiden looked up in surprise as she nodded, "Okay."

They excused themselves from the table and made their way outside. It was cold out, being early Spring and all. Harry ignored the cold as he turned to Snorkmaiden.

"Are you okay? You seem down...Are you sick?"

Snorkmaiden averted her eyes and swished her tail. "Down? Sick? I don't know what you are talking about." She snubbed her nose in the air, walking past him to ignore him. He followed after her, "Snorkmaiden, you can tell me if something's wrong."

She huffed to herself. "Nothing's wrong! Why don't you go back to flinging your magic around with Alicia!"

Harry froze before a slow smirk spread on his face. "Are you jealous?" Snorkmaiden rounded on him with a feminine growl. "NO!" She spat.

They stood there a moment before she withered, looking down shamefully. "I… I don't mean to be...Especially since Alicia seems so nice."

Harry giggled a bit, "Me and Alicia? Snorkmaiden, I've only known her for one evening!"

"And? The Princess Solaria feel in love with her Knight Kayden the moment she saw him!"

Harry blinked at her, "...What?"

Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes, "It's from one of the books me and Moomin read last Summer. Keep up, Harry!"

Harry shook his head in amusement as he came closer to her. He tentatively took her hand in his own.

"Snorkmaiden, the only reason I've spent the whole evening with Alicia is that I finally found someone my age that can do magic."

"That's how it starts… Next thing you know, you'll be bonding over your magic over a candlelight dinner! Soon, we'll be like Hobgoblin and that old woman in there, lovers scorned!" She pitifully cried as Harry rapidly blinked his eyes.

"What?... Do you mean-"

Snorkmaiden interrupted him, "I can't do magic, Harry! I'm not human either!... How can we possibly be together?"

Harry smiled at her, "Because I care about you. Because we bond over adventures and nature and stargazing and all kinds of other stuff."

Snorkmaiden had tears in her brown eyes. "W-well...Why don't you do magic for me like you do Alicia? You gave me that magic flower one time and I've seen nothing since!"

"Because I thought you'd be weirded out! Or at least feel like you weren't good enough because you couldn't do the things I was doing. I didn't want to show off…"

"Arg! Harry, I would never think that! I want to see your beautiful magic and be awestruck you dummy!" She stomped her foot as she yelled, tears running down her face.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. From now on, I'll give you bunches of magic flowers and light shows! Promise."

She hugged him back. "You mean it, Harry? You really care about me?"

"Snorkmaiden, I had a crush on you a whole year or more before I asked you to date me last Summer...You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I really really like you…" He bashfully admitted, still a shy pre-teen in their relationship. So was she as her fur turned a bright pink under the moonlight, her tail curling as the butterfly's tickled in her belly.

"Even if I'm a Snork? Not your kind?" She sniffled. Harry smiled and hugged her a bit tighter, "Yes, especially if you're not human. Alicia is pretty and sweet...But that doesn't mean you aren't too."

They parted. Snorkmaiden wiped her eyes with a smile and Harry smiled back. They both looked up to see tiny flurries of snow.

"Snow? This late in the season?" She commented. Harry admired the white flakes falling down. "I guess anything's possible when you're in the witches forest...Come on, I bet our stews getting cold." Snorkmaiden smiled as she followed him back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry focused his magic the best he could only for nothing to happen. Meanwhile, the Witch lectured him. "No! You need to feel it!"

"I'm trying!" Harry retorted.

"No, you're not you insolent child!"

Harry's friends waited inside the witch's hut, having traveled with Harry to the witches forest once again for his training.

Alicia pouted as she watched Harry struggle. "I don't understand why Grandma is being so hard on him. I can't change into anything and she doesn't react that way with me!"

Moomin watched his brother from the window with a frown. "Maybe it's because you're here Granddaughter?"

Alicia sighed, "Maybe."

Snufkin joined in, as he fiddled with the stove fire. "Perhaps he's nervous with all of you staring at him?"

Everyone winced, Snorkmaiden looking concerned, "I never thought of that...Maybe we should get away from the window and let Harry try without an audience?"

"Good idea," Moomin replied.

Meanwhile, Harry let out a frustrated groan as he stomped his foot. "I don't understand! Every other spell came easy enough for me so why is this so hard?! Why can't I change into a bird or fox or snake or-"

The witch held up her cane, "Stop right there. THAT is your problem, child. You're already focusing on what you want to change into instead of letting it simply happen."

Harry eyed her warily. "So...What should I do?"

"Let it happen instead. Just feel the magic coursing through you, close your eyes and let it run its path. I can tell you have the ability of transformation in you. You just have to allow it to happen."

Harry gave a skeptical look before closing his eyes with a deep breath. His magic swirled around himself, bright glittering blue and shimmering lights as he boosted his energy more and more. Edging it on as he let his mind drift... It drifted to Snorkmaiden.

He felt a tingling sensation over his body. His eyebrows furrowed as his magic strained. He felt...Funny. Like his body was clay and if moved in ways he wasn't sure if possible. He let out a groan as he felt his form shift.

He heard noises in the background but couldn't make out what was happening.

All his friends rushed out of the cottage. Alicia ran to her Grandmother. "Grandma! What is happening?! We saw all this magic light and-" The witch held up her hand. "Silence child. Let the boy do what needs to be done."

All his friends watched in concern as Harry's form was covered in his magic, obscuring him from them. They heard him let out a groan from the blue light. "Harry!" Snorkmaiden went to rush to him but Snufkin held her back. "Wait a minute." He urged as the light dissipated.

They watched with wide eyes as the light faded completely to reveal a bulky form. The form was shorter, the same height as Moomin and Snorkmaiden. It had blue fur that seemed to shift color as he struggled. A tuft of thick black hair adorned his more bulbous head. His entire form shifted into something bizarre but familiar.

Everyone gasped as he turned around. A stranger stood before them. Little My instantly bristled. "Hey, witch! What did you do with Harry?! And who is this creep?!" She fumed.

The Snork looked at them oddly before grinning. "It worked!" He said, his voice unchanged.

The witch smiled in approval. "Ah, I knew you had the ability. Congratulations."

His friends stepped forward in shock. Moomin tilted his head. "Where is my brother?"

The dark-haired Snork grinned. "You dummy, I AM your brother!... But...What am I? Am I like that creature you turned into when we played with Hobgoblin's hat?" He lost his grin as he turned his new furry hands in front of him in confusion. His fur turning a bit green in worry and fear.

Moomin shook his head at the awful memory. "Gosh no. You look…"

Snorkmaiden gazed at him with sparkling eyes. The lightning bolt mark and round glasses on the Snork, his hair, and his voice. She had no doubt he was right.

"Harry?... You're...You're me. " She felt a smile brightened her face in amazement. "You're a Snork!" She raced to him, wrapping her chubby arms around him. He grabbed her as his fur turned pink. "I am?... I am!" He declared with a smile.

Little My, Moomin, Sniff, and Snufkin stared in shock. "No way!" Sniff muttered as he rubbed his eyes, making sure he was seeing correctly.

Harry hugged Snorkmaiden in his new form as it faded. Soon, human Harry stood in the Snork's place. Snorkmaiden's face fell as Harry soon realized as well that something happened. He looked down in disappointment. "Hey...What happened?"

The witch chuckled, "I'm afraid you'll need a bit more training to maintain it. Maybe even be able to transform into other wondrous things...Some ugly things too." The witch cackled.

Harry looked disappointed but Snorkmaiden shyly kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Harry. I like you no matter what form you're in." He smiled at her as they parted.

"I think we should head home soon. Mama and Pappa were worried the last time we stayed here as late as we did." Moomin muttered. Before he laughed, "Wait till they see what you can do Harry!"

The witch waved as they agreed and started walking home. She called after them. "Make sure to practice whenever you can. You'll be able to transform at will and for long periods of time if you do so!"

Alicia instantly badgered her Grandma the moment Harry and his friends were walking away. "Grandma! When can I learn that?!"

The witch replied as she walked inside, "Never. You weren't born with the ability."

Alicia whined in response to the news.

Once home, with dinner in their bellies, Snorkmaiden and Harry took a walk away from everyone else. They sat on a stump in the field. Harry eagerly changed into his Snork form, even just for a few moments.

"Snorks change color. When I'm happy, I change into the most precious shade of pink!"

"Why am I blue?" Harry mused as he looked down at his hands. Snorkmaiden giggled, "I love your fur! My brother has a similar shade. He has a more purple tint thought. Your fur almost matches your human eyes."

Harry looked back at his swishing tail. "It's going to take a while to get used to this…"

Snorkmaiden smiled as her tail intertwined with his. They both blushed as their furs turned pink. Harry's pink hue having a cool tint while Snorkmaidens was warm.

They both sat there, enjoying the night. Even when Harry shifted back to human, snuggling up against each other.

Moominmama gazed at them from her porch with a smile as Moominpappa entertained the other children with one of his riveting tales in the parlor.

Harry trained with Hobgoblin, the Witch and even learned a thing or two from the strange book Moominmama had on medicine. By the time a few years passed, he had become a full-fledged magician or wizard. He preferred the term magician as it reminded him of his teacher. He was able to do so many things with no words, just herbs or the wave of his hand.

Harry was able to change his form into many things by his 17th year. But his favorite was his regular form or his Snork form. He changed it according to his mood. It was nothing for the Moomin's to wake up each day with a different form from Harry. His family didn't care what form he chose, he was still Harry regardless.

Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. Many seasons passed as the years ticked by in Moomin Valley. Before long, the kids were almost grown adults. Endless days of hiding and seek and nights of catching fireflies dwindled as they all grew older.

However, for old time's sake, they decided today would be different.

"Oh, would you hold still!" Snorkmaiden stomped her foot as her eyes searched the yard.

"Is that all you've got?" Harry teased as he twirled her tail in his hand, sneaking up behind her using a bit of his magic. She gasped and bristled, turning around to catch him in his Snork form. Only for the trickster to duck and get away from her again.

"You are awful! I swear, a grown man and still acting so childish!" She exclaimed in frustration as her water balloon wobbled in her hand.

"Would it be childish if the shoe were on the other foot?" He smirked as he produced his own water balloon. Before he could land a hit, he let out a yelp as cold water rained down on him. His form jittered before he reverted back to human.

He sputtered water out of his face and moved his soaked hair from his eyes as he looked up. He saw Little My sitting on the porch roof, an empty bucket in hand.

"You looked thirsty down there with all that gloating. All that powerful magic and you still didn't see that coming!" She quipped as she swung her booted leg to and fro.

Everyone burst out in laughter as Harry let out an astonished laugh of his own. With soaked clothes and hair, he put his hands on his hips and grinned up at her in disbelief.

"Do you EVER get tired of being the most dreadful person in Moomin Valley?!" He laughed out. Little My grinned as she threw the empty bucket at him. Harry narrowly dodged it as she retorted, "Nah, but being the most intelligent does get tiresome sometimes." She jumped from the gutter and shimmered her way down.

She was still relatively small even as a grown woman but was a bit taller than she was as a child. "Don't worry magic man, my ship will be sailing soon enough. Oh, what will Moomin Valley do without me?"

"Prosper, be at peace, be merry-" Harry counted them off on his fingers.

"Oh admit it, Harry! She got you good! Haha, you should have seen your face!" Sniff barked with nasal laughter, clutching his stomach and pointing. He looked the same as he did as a child. A bit taller and a bit more round, but still practically the same as his childhood form.

Harry rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "FINE! She played a rotten trick and got me!"

Little My huffed, "Well if you weren't so impulsively stupid, you would have seen me."

Moomin chuckled, "He was too busy being full of it!" Moomin stood at the same height as Harry. He looked like their Pappa in a way but sounded like a male version of Moominmama, his voice was deep but soft.

Snorkmaiden giggled as she looped her arm through Harry's, avoiding getting her fur wet. "Oh, lay off of him!... He was sadly winning whether we like it or not." She teased as she kissed his cheek, he smirked at her. He was only an inch or two apart in height from her. Snorkmaiden looked the same, just a bit older and more feminine. Still wearing that gold bangle on her ankle with a blond tuft of hair on her head.

Suddenly, Moominpappa looked out his window, "Are you kids honestly throwing water balloons?! The leaves are falling outside!"

Moomin and Harry grinned at one another before yelling back in unison, "Would you rather us use mud?!" All the older teens laughed at their heckling. Moominpappa glared down at them.

"Hey! Don't you two get smart with me! If you insist on being fools, then do it somewhere AWAY from my study window!" He snapped. The 'kids' all sighed and muttered around each other as the walked away.

"Alright, alright, we're going! Sorry, Pappa!" Harry yelled, waving back behind him.

Little My whispered to a chuckling Sniff, "How long is he going to work on that book?"

Moominpappa grumbled to himself as he shut the window. "Crazy kids...Wait till they all get sick!"

The group walked away, Harry shivering.

"Harry, I think you forget you don't have fur sweetie." Snorkmaiden elbowed him as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah...Kind of. I can't switch to my Snork form if I'm s-s-shivering." He admitted.

"Don't worry, I see Snufkin has a fire at his camp!" Moomin excitedly gestured over the horizon, seeing smoke rise.

"Boy, I hope he caught something good to eat. I'm starving!" Sniff muttered as he rubbed his round belly. Little My hummed "I guess. I'll be eating my weight in fish soon."

"Are you a sailor? Or are you doing other things?" Sniff asked to which Little My shrugged. "Hey, Snufkin can't be the only one doing crimes."

"Little My! Being a pirate is not respectable at all!" Snorkmaiden admonished. Little My rolled her eyes, "We're not pirates...We're traders. Although pirate does sound better." She muttered. Snorkmaiden shook her head.

Little My continued, "Look. I find treasures on islands and foreign lands and sell them. Might have a few sword fights once in a while. But hey, stuff happens." Little My shrugged with a smirk.

Snorkmaiden sighed, "Adventures like that seemed glorious as a child but now I simply want a quaint and peaceful life."

"R-really?" Harry asked with a smile.

Little My rolled her eyes, "Lame."

Soon, they made it to Snufkin's camp. The lanky man sprawled out like a cat as he soaked in the fire's heat. He had a small patch of hair on his chin but wore relatively the same clothes he always did. His voice was the same calming tone.

"Hey there." He casually said as the group came closer.

"What are you cooking?! It smells amazing!" Sniff mused, his mouth-watering. Little My plopped down near the fire, helping herself to the fish on a skewer.

"Help yourselves, I have more." Snufkin mused with a lazy smile. It was almost impossible to tell if he was happy, being sarcastic or passive-aggressive. Either way, he didn't seem bothered as he skewered another fish to put over the fire.

The group sat around the fire to talk and gab the evening away. Harry started getting warm as his clothes dried.

"Why were your clothes wet anyways?" Snufkin asked. Harry replied, "We had a water balloon fight. We were just talking about how we don't seem to get to hang out like we used to and thought 'why not?'."

Snufkin huffed in amusement, "In this weather? And more importantly, you didn't invite me?" He mockingly jeered. Moomin replied, "Well, we couldn't find you or we would have!"

The group continued talking as Harry felt in his pocket. He nervously ran his hands against the object as he looked at Snorkmaiden. The firelight looked gorgeous against her warm fur and brown eyes.

"Hey, can I steal you away from the fire for a while?" He inquired. She looked surprised as she nodded and followed him away. He led her to a clearing where the full moon was bright in the night sky.

"Why are we out here? Even I'm a bit cold away from that fire. You gotta remember that in your human form you get cold more easily!" She chastised as she rubbed her round fluffy arms. Harry nervously cleared his throat.

'You can do this. You rehearsed this. You can do it!' He thought as he took her hands in his own. He already felt a lump in his throat and light-headed as he looked at her.

"Snorkmaiden. We've been together for the last 6 years now…"

She looked concerned, "Yes, what about it?" She softly mumbled. He let out a deep breath and continued.

"Well...It's just…I uh…"

Snorkmaiden looked scared and upset, her fur green under the moonlight. "Are you...Breaking up with me?!" Harry blinked in wide-eyed surprise. "What? No!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Then… What is it?"

"Snorkmaiden. I've loved you for a very long time. You're one of my best friends and I've never had feelings for anyone else…"

He got on one knee and Snorkmaiden let out a gasp. He pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. A ruby that seemed to change colors with every reflection of the moons shining light. It adorned a thick gold band big enough to support the decent-sized rock.

"Will you marry me?"

Snorkmaiden was speechless as her eyes glimmered against the ruby's light. "Oh, Harry...Yes! Yes, of course!"

Harry jumped up with glee as he embraced her. He pulled away to slip the breathtaking ring on her finger.

"I've never seen a more beautiful ring...Where in Moomin Valley did you possibly get it?" She sniffled away happy tears. Harry smiled, his own happy tears threatening to spill.

"Well, when Hobgoblin found the Kings Ruby with ThingaMe and Bob and they wished him one as well, he was generous enough to let me have a small sample from it. I kept it all these years just for this."

"You kept it since we were kids? Oh, Harry…" She whimpered as she hugged him once more. "That's so incredibly sweet of you. It's like a fairytale."

"Well, I wanted you to have a fairytale," Harry replied as they parted. Snorkmaiden held the ring in the light before tackling Harry in a fierce kiss. They pulled away laughing, his face pink as well as her fur.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you...I love you." He whispered as he kissed her again.

"I love you too." She whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love and happiness are in the air but Harry gets a surprise visitor from his past

"Are you ready to tell them? I can't wait!" Snorkmaiden beamed. Harry shook his head and she deflated, "But why not?! How can you possibly expect me to hide this breathtaking ring!?"

Harry chuckled as they walked back to camp. "I want to plan the reveal...Maybe we can have a party? Especially with Winter around the corner."

Snorkmaiden relented with a smirk. "I suppose that is a good idea. But if anyone sees the ring and asks, I'm telling them!" Harry playfully rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Don't shove your hand in their faces too much." She swished her tail happily as they walked back to camp.

"And where were you two off to?" Snufkin smirked as both Harry and Snorkmaiden paused. Little My snorted, "Well, whatever it was, it sure was quick!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Snorkmaiden bristled. "If you must know, it was-"

Harry interrupted her. "It was just a walk, hush." He reprimanded as his friends continued to tease.

Sniff scratched his ear, "I don't get it?"

Moomin and the others snickered as Sniff looked around at them with a frown.

Harry sat back down with Snorkmaiden flopping happily beside him. They were practically connected at the hip.

Harry cleared his throat. "So...Snorkmaiden and I were talking and...We thought about hosting a party."

Snorkmaiden lavishly placed her ringed finger on Harry's shoulder. "Oh, it's a SPLENDID idea! Isn't it a DAZZLING idea guys?" Harry side-eyed her in amusement at her obvious hints.

Moomin perked up, "A party? At our house?"

Harry nodded, "Sure! Do you think Mama and Pappa would mind?"

Moomin huffed, "Are you kidding? Mama loves parties!... Pappa loves them, just not preparing them. But I think most people are like that. They'll love it."

"But what for?" Sniff muttered as Harry shrugged. "Oh...We'll just call it a send-off before Winter comes."

Snorkmaiden beamed, waving her hand near the firelight. "Yes, it would be! All the SPARKLING snow coming. It's a wonderful way to RING IN the season!"

Little My squinted at Snorkmaiden. "Do you have a sprained wrist or something? You're flopping your hand around like a fish."

Snorkmaiden folded her arms with a frown. "Argh, you guys are so oblivious sometimes." Harry chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her.

Snufkin chimed in, "A party, huh? It sounds like a great idea. A good way to say goodbye before I leave."

Moomin's face fell ever so slightly as his ears drooped. "Yeah...A great goodbye."

The fire soon died down. Little My was staying at Sniffs for the night, which she complained about. Moomin wanted to spend the night by the fire with Snufkin and his large tent but Snufkin declined. Moomin tried covering up his disappointment as they said goodbye, the brothers walking Snorkmaiden home.

Snorkmaiden happily kept looking at her hand the entire time, humming and swishing her tail as her fur turned a faint pink. Moomin seemed too depressed to even care or question her happy mood.

"Oh goodbye dearest, I can hardly wait for the party." She hummed as Harry kissed her. He smiled lovingly at her, "Neither can I. Sleep well."

Moomin looked away with a grumble at their happiness. It was unlike Moomin.

Once goodnights and sweet nothings were exchanged among the happy couple, Harry turned to Moomin as they walked home.

"Moomin, are you alright?"

"I'm FINE." He muttered. Harry raised a brow. "Really? Because you look like if you were a Snork, you'd be quite colorful."

"I said, I'm fine!" Moomin's deeper voice grumbled. But Harry saw the sad expression on his brother's face.

"Moomin...We're practically adults. If you want to travel, then do so. Mama and Pappa already said they don't mind."

Moomin huffed, "That's not the problem."

Harry sighed, "I know...It's Snufkin."

Moomin stiffened as he averted his eyes. "N-no."

Harry sighed again with a skeptical look. "Suurreee… This has been going on since we were kids. I guess I just wish you'd both figure out a compromise or stop waiting for him to want company around...You can't change someone's personality, Moomin."

Moomin turned his head and said nothing. But by how low his ears were, Harry knew he was close to tears. To prevent any other sadness, Harry awkwardly dropped the subject as they walked home.

A few days passed as they decorated the Moomin house.

"I don't know why you don't just use your magic to do this, son," Moominpappa said as he unfolded chairs. Harry sighed, "Pappa, we've been over this. I can't use my magic for everything. It takes energy, focus-"

"Ah yes, yes. I know." Moominpappa mumbled as he cut Harry off, loading up even more chairs.

Meanwhile, Snorkmaiden fussed in her room. Brushing her hair in different directions, adding jewelry before changing her mind and putting it away, only to change her mind again.

"ARGH! NO!" She exclaimed as she indecisively reconsidered her look for the utmost time.

"Snorkmaiden, what is going on down here? I can't work with all this racket!" Snork said as he came in to see what was going on.

Snorkmaiden let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know how to style my hair or what to accessories with for the party!"

Snork pushed up his glasses, "Why not go as you always go?"

She shook her head as she adjusted herself in the mirror, "No, no, no! Snork, this is such an important night for me!"

Snork shrugged, "Well regardless, I hope you have fun." She whipped around from the mirror to gape at her brother. "You aren't coming?!" Snork shook his head, "Oh no, I have entirely too much work to do."

Snork faltered as his sister's fur changed and she looked close to tears. "How can you put work before your own sister?!"

"Snorkmaiden! It's just a party, what will it hurt if I miss it?"

She growled as she clenched her fist. The glimmer on her hand caught his eye as he saw the ring for the first time. He tilted his head at the mesmerizing gem.

"Snorkmaiden, where did you get that beautiful ring?"

She thrusted her hand outward with a glare. "Well, since you aren't going to be there, I guess there's no need for hiding the fact I'm engaged!"

His eyes bulged as his glasses slid off his nose. "WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"Maybe if you got out of the tower more often and got your nose out of your planes you would have noticed!" Snorkmaiden faltered at her own words and tone. She looked back at Snork with teary eyes, "Oh Snork, I'm sorry! I just...I want this to go perfect."

Snork's tail nervously jittered as he rubbed his arm. "It's okay...So, Harry asked?"

She nodded.

"Well… He wouldn't have asked you had he not loved you enough. So, maybe try less to be perfect and just...Be there?" He awkwardly gave. Snorkmaiden blinked at her brother in surprise.

"Um.." He continued as he averted his eyes, "Congratulations. If it means that much to you, I can postpone my model for one night. After all, Harry will be a wonderful Snork...Or man for you..."

Snorkmaiden smiled, "You really mean it? Oh, Thank you Snork. But don't tell a soul, okay?" She ran up to hug him. He lightly returned the gesture.

They parted as his fur shifted colors in his happiness and nerves. "You're welcome, sister...Besides, who would I tell from now to the party?"

Snorkmaiden giggled, "Very true. Still, just to be safe."

That evening, the party started. Everyone in Moomin Valley was invited, even Stinky despite a few protests. It was a bit cool being Autumn, but otherwise, the weather was nice.

They served punch, had appetizers and a live band of Moomin residents. Harry was shocked that even the witch showed with Alicia. Alicia landed beside her Grandmother, having her own broom now.

She was a stunning witch with long auburn hair she now wore up in a loose bun. She wore a short black dress with bell sleeves and dark tights. She immediately greeted Harry, having not seen him in years. After her training was over, she went back to where she came from with her Mother.

They hadn't seen one another since they were pre-teens.

"Harry! Look at you! You grew up to be so tall and handsome!" She grinned making Harry blush.

He would never argue that Alicia wasn't beautiful, charming and a human witch. But no matter how much he appreciated the flattery, his heart belonged to Snorkmaiden. However, he also knew Alicia was just a bubbly girl, not meaning anything by the compliments.

Harry materialized into his Snork form with ease. His height the same as well as his hair and scar. He smirked in her grasp, "Still handsome?"

She clapped her hands with glee, "And powerful! Isn't Snorkmaiden lucky!... Wait...It's still her, right?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, more than you think...You look great as well. I see you're a full-fledged witch."

She let him go with a smile, "And I hear you might be powerful enough to rival the best magician or witch."

The old witch got off her broom and passed by the two. "I highly doubt that. Maybe Hobgoblin but he certainly doesn't rival me! Now, where's the food?"

Harry chuckled to Alicia. "She hasn't changed." He commented. Alicia giggled as well, "I hope she never does either."

Harry and Alicia walked to the party with his Snork form. Harry saw Moomin and Snufkin out in the field talking away from the house. He could tell the tension was thick between them and instantly knew it was over Snufkin's departure for Winter.

Over the years, Harry was unsure of Snufkin and Moomin, both having a strange but strong bond. He just wished Snufkin would either allow Moomin to explore with him at least once or that Moomin would stop hoping. Just to save his brother the heartache.

Harry shook it off as he made his way over to Snorkmaiden. Moomin sulking as he made his way back to the party and Snufkin tensely followed.

'They're old enough to handle their own problems. This is one of the happiest nights of my life, I need to enjoy it!' He rejoiced. He forgot about anyone else or any trouble when he looked at Snorkmaiden.

She wore her usual attire, and for that, he adored her more. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of the idea of being his childhood friend's husband. Even little simple pleasures of domestic life made his heart sing.

"Ready dear?" Snorkmaiden asked. Harry grinned, "Beyond ready."

Everyone was caught off guard by the chiming of a spoon against a glass. They turned to see Snorkmaiden. "Attention everyone! Harry and I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone turned to her and him, waiting. Harry spoke up, "I wanted all of our closest family and friends of Moomin Valley here for this. That's the entire reason we decided to host this party. Of course, thanks to Moominmama and Moominpappa's help, along with our friends."

Little My cupped her hands to shout, "Get on with it!"

Harry and Snorkmaiden shared a grin before ecstatically showing the crowd her ring. "We're engaged!" They cheered in unison.

There was a moment of silence before the crowd hooted and clapped at the couple. Everyone ran up to congratulate them. Moominmama's eyes shone as she hugged both Harry and her future daughter in law.

"Oh what a wonderful thing! Snorkmaiden, when shall we plan the wedding?"

Snorkmaiden happily hugged Moominmama, "Oh, as soon as possible! Spring!"

"That soon after Winter?" Moominmama asked to which Snorkmaiden faltered, "Should we go for Summer instead?"

Harry smiled at everyone, the happy energy contagious. Until he saw a figure looming in the distance. His face fell at seeing Hobgoblin, looking pensive in the distance. Harry excused himself as Snorkmaiden happily chatted with everyone about their upcoming wedding.

Harry strode up to Hobgoblin, still shorter than him but not freakishly so like he was growing up.

"Hobgoblin, you actually came!" Harry gave an unsure smile as he came closer, seeing the worry on Hobgoblin's features. He just knew his fur was turning a turquoise green with the fear budding inside.

"Harry, I'm sorry to drop in on such a joyous occasion with bad news, but this simply can't wait. There is no more time, despite my best efforts."

Harry's face fell. "What do you mean?... What's wrong?"

Hobgoblin sighed, guilt-ridden all over his face. "They're coming for you, Harry. And there is nothing any of us can do to stop them."

Hobgoblin led Harry away from the party, far away to the mountains. In hopes that he could tell Harry before 'they' came.

"Hobgoblin, please tell me why we're going clear out here. Is it that discrete?"

The older magician sighed heavily as he sat on a rock. Harry did the same, giving the man his full attention.

"...I tried. I tried and failed to hide you." He drew out, looking older than usual as his face sagged.

Harry's Snork fur was as green as it had ever been. "From what?"

"No my boy, from who...The dark one that killed your birth parents, the prophecy you were meant to uphold, and from the hate of the human and wizarding worlds."

Harry looked shocked, "I-I don't-"

"Harry, please let me speak! Thy have not much time left!" Hobgoblin schooled his features as he continued. "Your parents were both a wizard and a witch. They died protecting you from the Dark one, the one that wanted you destroyed, for he knew you'd be his undoing. He failed to kill you, killing your parents instead. They protected you with every ounce of love and magic they had."

Harry's face contorted in anger, "And you kept this from me?!" Hobgoblin stood in his own urgency. "Thou can be mad at me later, just listen! He comes nearer to this realm with each second."

"The one that killed my parents?"

"Nay. The one that will take you from here. I don't know how they found you, but they did. There is nothing I can do but help you run. Perhaps we can go to another realm? You can travel with me! I'll make sure they can't catch us."

Harry looked outraged. "This is my home! I just got engaged around my entire family and friends! And you're telling me to run?! For how long? Forever?! What if I stay a Snork? They're expecting a human, right? Perhaps we can fool them?"

Hobgoblin sighed, "That will not work. You bear the mark. The mark the dark one gave you when he tried to kill you. They'll recognize you no matter what."

Harry subconsciously touched his forehead.

Hobgoblin sighed, "I knew you'd say no...I just...I suppose I wanted to apologize and explain before he arrives. I truly am sorry, Harry. I honestly tried to give you a better life. I even avoided telling you of your parents for fear you'd seek revenge and undo the effort I put into your happiness."

Harry felt his head spinning uncontrollably. "Why? Why do they want me? Why can't I just fight them or say no?!"

Hobgoblin went to answer when his face fell. He let out a shaky breath as he spoke. "We're too late...No matter what, have no fear. You will get through this and defeat the dark one, I have seen it as a path for you. Now take that path."

"And what about the other paths?!" Harry exclaimed as Hobgoblin didn't reply.

Harry went to retort again when green light emitted behind him. He turned to the mountainside to see an old man with a long beard and robes.

"Ah, young Harry Potter I presume? My you look different than what I expected...And a friend is with...A very powerful friend." The wizard addressed Hobgoblin with an appraising eye. Hobgoblin protectively placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry built up a bit of courage as he looked to the other magic wielder. "I don't know that name. I go by Harry Moomin."

The old wizard smiled warmly, "Oh, I see. We'll have to change that on your records."

Hobgoblin spoke up, "How did you find him?"

The wizard bowed his head, "My name is Dumbledore. I'm ahead of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And how I found Harry after so many years of thinking he was departed, was from the Goblet of Fire. Someone put his name in."

Dumbledore looked pensive as he continued. "I… Know why this gentleman brought you here...My colleague had a similar idea. But, nothing can be changed now."

"And why not? Are you going to take me by force?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Goodness no!... In fact, time is different here it seems. So you'll have a chance to pack, say goodbye and anything else. However, the Ministry of Magic now knows about you. Once your name is in the fire, there is no going back. Either you come with me to compete in the Goblet of Fire or lose your magic...Especially once they see how powerful you are...You did a good job, my friend." Dumbledore gave a grateful smile to Hobgoblin who merely nodded.

Meanwhile, Harry felt his world slow to a halt. The words that stuck out in Dumbledore's sentence ringing in his mind and canceling everything else out. His throat was dry as he looked on in fear. "L-lose my magic?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Harry shuffled back to the party with both Hobgoblin and Dumbledore in tow. Harry felt dazed by the whole situation if he were being frank.

He was… Unsure about Dumbledore. As a kid, Harry would have jumped up and down with joy over meeting another human, especially a powerful wizard-like himself. But now? He didn't care. He changed in between his Snork and human form like changing one's hairstyle. He knew he wasn't a Snork or technically a Moomintroll but he FELT like he was.

And honestly? No one focused on species in Moomin Valley! The Moomin's adopted Harry with no issue. Snufkin was a mix of two different creatures from his mom and whoever his dad was. No one cared! And as time went on, he didn't either.

He was almost a man now. He was engaged. He was a very powerful magician. 

He was happy. 

He didn't give a damn about this Hogwurt or whatever it was! He didn't want any trouble...He just wanted a simple life with his soon to be wife. 

But that was clearly not going to happen…

Moomin looked about the party, his eyes gazing around. "Has anyone seen Harry?" 

Snufkin looked up at Moomin as he spoke but...There was...Tension. The cat-like man didn't look at Moomin like he normally did. And Moomin knew he had a prominent glare in the man's direction. 

"Uh...Last I saw, he was with Hobgoblin." The lanky man shrugged his shoulders. Moomin frowned until he saw a figure...Or figures appearing on the horizon as they climbed the hills to Moomin house.

Moomin's eyes widened along with everyone else as a strange man followed behind Harry and beside Hobgoblin.

Harry arrived and his Snork form diminished to his tall human form. He looked worried, scared and miserable. In turn, it made Moomin fearful too.

Harry walked over to Snorkmaiden and whispered in her ear all while Moominmama cautiously shuffled to the strange man to offer any hospitality she could. Hobgoblin stayed back, a glare on his face and defensive stance in his posture. 

Snorkmaiden looked taken aback after whatever Harry had whispered in her ear. Harry walked over toward Snufkin and Moomin as Snorkmaiden suddenly started saying goodbye to all their guests.

"Harry, are you alright? Who's that man there?" Moomin questioned in confusion. Harry looked at his brother with big blue eyes. Moomin thought he'd never seen him look so...Defeated.

"The parties over...Among other things." His voice was rough with emotion. Moomin was starting to feel fear creep up in him.

"Harry. What is going on?" Moomin demanded as he tried to get closer to his brother only for Harry to shy away.

"Just...Meet us in the parlor. Snufkin, I want you there too. I'll tell Sniff and Little My as well." Harry said to which Snufkin nodded in surprise. "Oh...Okay, I'll be there." 

Harry turned away as Moomin and Snufkin walked to the parlor of Moomin house. Snufkin cleared his throat as he spoke up, "So...What do you think this is about?" 

Moomin knew he was acting ridiculous, but he didn't care. His heart was heavy, his mind was foggy and he didn't have it in him to be civil with his so-called best friend.

"Does it really matter to you?... You're going to be gone all winter anyway. Maybe you won't come back even." 

Snufkin's face looked shocked before an uncharacteristic glare appeared. "Don't make it so much of a challenge. Maybe I won't come back." 

Moomin's tail bristled, "G-good! Maybe we can just save everyone the trouble and you can...Just stop being near me ever again!" 

"Maybe I will! Especially if I'm going to get the third degree every time I leave!" Snufkin raised his voice as they both spun around to glower at each other.

"THEN DO IT!! Keep running away from everything and everyone! Your a grown adult now not some wanderlust boy!!" 

"At least I have the courage to leave! Instead of staying at home and being reliant on everyone as a 'grown adult'!!" Snufkin argued before both males' faces waned. Snufkin felt his heart sink with regret.

"M-Moomin...I didn't mean that-" 

Moomin glared as he turned away, Snufkin's shoulders slumped in defeat as he watched his friend leave. "Moomin…" He whispered before sighing heavily, walking into the parlor as well.

Moomin stomped into the room and plopped in a chair, folding his arms angrily as his tail swished. Moominpappa noticed his adult son's mood and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Moomin? Everything alright son?" 

"I'M FINE." Moomin grumbled, looking away. Moominpappa nodded with a bewildered look as he dropped the subject. It wasn't long before everyone entered the parlor. The Moomin's, Snufkin, Little My, Sniff, Hobgoblin and even the odd man.

Harry and Snorkmaiden were the last to enter. Snorkmaiden gave Harry a worried glance but he seemed to be in his own world. Moomin watched his brother stand in the center of the room with the strange man and Hobgoblin. 

The elderly man spoke first. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore or Headmaster Dumbledore to most. I thank you for the warm welcome I've met thus far. It seems that despite it not being apart of the original plan, Mr. Hobgoblin made the right choice in choosing you all to be young Harry's family ...Harry, would you like me to tell them?" 

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, looking close to passing out. It brought Moomin out of his angry mood and replaced it with immense worry.

Dumbledore nodded as he addressed the room. "I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry. I'm here to inform you all that Harry's name was placed in The Goblet of Fire. A tradition held for the most gifted witches and wizards to compete in the Triwizard Tournament…. I'm afraid that it is non-negotiable that Harry compete...Or be stripped of his magic." 

Everyone gasped. Moominmama spoke up, "But, Mr. Dumbledore. How could Harry be entered when he has never been to your school?" 

Dumbledore looked sadly at her. "Mrs. Moomin...I'm afraid that someone found out about your son and they entered his name on purpose." 

Harry cut to the chase, "Mama. Pappa. My real parents were murdered by a Dark Wizard who was after me...Turns out, Hobgoblin's lies weren't enough to help me stay hidden." 

Hobgoblin ducked his head and looked guilty. His old eyes stared at Harry but Harry looked away. There was hurt there in both of their gazes, that much was clear to Moomin.

It was so much to take in for him! He couldn't imagine how his brother felt right now! Then...That's when it hit him.

"Wait a minute...How long does Harry have to compete?" Moomin asked. Dumbledore gave the Moomintroll a friendly smile. "Well, with the threat at hand and these seasons events...At least until next Spring. If not longer...Maybe even until the Dark Wizard in question is no longer a threat." 

Everyone, even Harry, looked positively outraged. 

Moomin felt like his world crumbled at the news. With everyone else's expression, it seemed it was mutual among the room.

Hobgoblin frowned deeply as he stepped forward. He cleared his throat to get the other old wizards' attention. "Headmaster, perhaps I can interest thee in a stroll while the family here...Comes to terms with the current situation." 

Dumbledore looked about the room surprised before realization hit as he took in the current atmosphere. 

"Oh...Yes. Yes, of course. Lead the way...I'll be back in a little while. I'm afraid we can't stay too much longer." He regrettably informed as the taller magician led him out of the room.

Hobgoblin walked with Dumbledore in the moonlit night. Even that seemed faint, the night and small crescent moon seemed to darken the mood even more.

"I want to make a deal with you. " Hobgoblin proclaimed. Dumbledore raised a brow. "Oh?" 

Hobgoblin sighed with a shudder before speaking once more. "Harry is my pupil...Dare I say, I look at him like a...Like family. Something I haven't had in many centuries. I doubt he'll want to speak to me after I lied to him all these years." 

The tall magician turned around to speak face to face with Dumbledore. His cape swayed around him from a cool Autumn breeze in the air.

"I'm ancient. My magic can move realms and is beyond what most of your Wizards at Hogwarts could handle. Let me take Harry's place. He's practically still a boy. He just got engaged. He doesn't deserve this." His voice grew heavy as he gave the Headmaster a pleading gaze. 

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses as he blinked. "Well...That is certainly a lot to consider. And I will admit, an ally like you could easily defeat the Dark Lord with all our powers combined. But...It won't change the fact that the Ministry of Magic knows about Harry. And I am surprised at his magical talents already! There is no way the Ministry will allow someone like him to go unnoticed. I fear bringing you and your abilities into the mix will only add more problems. The Ministry will not rest until they scout out every magic user in this realm and they will start with Harry and you." 

Dumbledore let out a defeated breath as he continued. "Believe me, I wish I could allow Harry to stay out of this mess. But if the Ministry of Magic doesn't come for him then The Dark Lord and his henchman will not rest until they find Harry. You don't know the lengths Hogwarts has went to keep his evil at bay nor the lengths he will go to get what he desires. Harry is an obstacle. One he will have no issue destroying...After all, he tried once already." 

Hobgoblin gave a glare. Not necessarily directed at Voldemort. He muttered unhappily, "And My power isn't enough to vanquish this Dark one alone?" 

Dumbledore let a breath, "Oh no. You are very powerful, and one on one, I have no doubt you could at least do some damage...But he has many, many followers. You would have to take on a whole army." 

Hobgoblin sneered, "Then take on an army I shall!" 

Dumbledore held up a hand and spoke calmly, "That still won't solve our problem. I've had my fair share of unpleasantness with the Ministry and they will still go after Harry or you. That is double the problems and even someone of your stature can't fight that." 

Hobgoblin stood there, arms crossed and gloved fingers gripping into his jacket sleeves. His mouth fidgeted as he thought before finally letting out a deep breath.

"Fine. Thou are correct, whether I like it or not...However, if anything happens to that boy in that house-" Hobgoblin pointed to Moomin house. "I will fight this Dark One myself. Ministry or Minions be damned. And anyone else responsible." 

Dumbledore nodded before giving the taller man an appreciative smile. "I understand and feel the same. I will do everything in my power to protect and teach him." 

Hobgoblin allowed himself a small victorious smile. "Thou are too late for any teaching. The boy knows more than most of the best students in their final year. Dare I say, more than your professors even." 

They continued their walk as Dumbledore chuckled, "If that is true, then this should be quite interesting indeed." 

Harry felt pale. He felt sick! He was being forced to leave everything or give up a part of himself he trained for almost a decade to obtain! 

He looked to Sniff who nervously fiddled with his tail. Little My glared as she grumbled to herself. Snufkin was quiet with a troubled look on his face. And both Harry's parents were silent with shocked expressions. Moomin looked fit to be tied. Snorkmaiden was the only one that seemed calm.

Harry went to his Mama and Pappa, kneeling to her as she sat on the sofa. "Oh Mama and Pappa, you have to know that I don't want this! I want to stay here!" Harry felt his eyes burn as his Mama hugged him tightly. She cooed in his ear as if he were still the one year old she held 16 years ago. "Oh darling, I know. No matter what you choose, we'll support you. You don't have to have magic to be my baby." 

Harry felt a tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes in her embrace. 

Little My growled as she stomped her foot. "IT'S STUPID! Who does this old fart think he is, coming in here and making demands?!" 

Harry shook his head as he drew back from his Mama, wiping his eyes as he replied, "It's not him. He's practically just the messenger." 

Little My puffed out her chest. "Let his Hogwart school come! We'll teach them LITTLE MY STYLE!!" 

Moominpappa stood to pace, speaking for the first time. "No. We don't go about life like that. It might work in your world and occupation but I doubt it would work in this case...But...Whatever Harry chooses, we'll all stick by him." 

Harry sighed as he stood up. "I don't want to lose my magic…" 

Moomin stood abruptly, tears in his eyes and glare at everyone in the room.

"So...That's it! Not only am I losing my so-called best friend ONCE AGAIN like EVERY WINTER!! NNOOOOWWW, I'm losing my brother too?!" Moomin bellowed as he tightly gripped his fist at his side.

Harry looked shocked, "Moomin! Do you think I want this?!" 

Little My spoke up, "Moomin! Listen to your brother! It's not like he's taking a dumb vacation!" She spat her own anger at the situation that arose.

Moomin shook his head as he rushed up the stairs. His voice cracked as he yelled, "What does it matter! Your leaving! Harry's leaving! Snufkin is leaving! Who else is going to leave me behind?! Old reliant Moomin!" 

Harry stared at his brother as he rushed up the stairs. He felt his own throat tighten with grief. 

Snufkin stepped forward, a guilty expression on his usually stoic mug. "Harry...I think you need time to think this through without voices all talking to you at once. Let's go to the roof." 

Harry gratefully nodded as he followed his childhood friend. He looked back into the parlor as he descended the stairs to see the room erupt in harsh whispers. He sighed as he followed Snufkin and ignored it.

They made their way to a room above the porch where they both climbed out onto the roof. Harry expected Snufkin to give his opinion like the others but he just sat there silently. His face seemed strained with his own inner turmoil.

Harry decided to speak. "Why is Moomin so angry with me? Doesn't he realize I don't want this for goodness sake?!" 

Snufkin groaned as he rubbed his neck. "Uh...We had an argument right before we went to the parlor. I think he's angrier at me and taking it out on you...Sorry." 

Harry brought his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "Snufkin...Do you find my brother annoying?" 

Snufkin looked mildly offended, "Of course not." 

"Do you find Moomin to be a pest?" 

"W- No!" 

"Then why not let him go with you? Just one time?" 

Snufkin removed his hat to run a hand through his unruly hair. "It's...Not that simple." 

Harry stared a long moment before building the courage to just say what everyone had a suspicion of. 

"Snufkin… Do you have feelings for Moomin? Is that why you keep pushing him away because you're afraid you'll fall for him?" 

Harry watched the man beside him go pale before turning red, his eyes wide in disbelief. "WHAT?! NO! Of course not! W-what would make you think that!? Don't be silly, Harry!" He nervously laughed, sweat forming on him as he shoved his wide brim hat back on his head to hide his face.

Harry felt a smirk play at his lips. "Huh, you sure seem flustered for someone that doesn't have a crush." 

Snufkin huffed, "I do not! I just...You caught me off guard!" 

Harry teasingly raised a brow. "I think that's the most I've ever seen you crack under pressure. Little My would have been tickled pink to see it!" The raven-haired man's face fell, "I'm...Going to miss this." 

Snufkin calmed himself, looking sadly at his friend. "You don't have to go. Those magic powers are neat but the rest of us get by just fine without them." 

Harry sighed to himself, "I don't think any of you understand what it would be like to have them taken from me...It would be like losing a piece of myself." 

"No, we don't. So, I take it you're going?" 

Harry bit his lip as a pained expression crossed his features. "What choice do I have?... Do you think Moomin will hate me? And what about Snorkmaiden?! Oh, no…" He buried his face in his knees with an insufferable groan. Snufkin gave him a gentle smile. "Nah. Moomin will come around...Snorkmaiden will...Uh...She might be a bit harder to convince." He shrugged with a sheepish look.

Harry unfolded himself with a frown.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry started making his way back to the window. 

"I have to break the news. Dumbledore will be back soon and...Well...I don't have too much time or options." He offered Snufkin a hand as they both stood to crawl back inside. 

"Just promise me to give Moomin something, anything to raise his spirit right now. I'm tired of seeing my brother depressed and heartbroken every Fall. I swear, I feel like handling you Little My style and beating you up." Harry muttered. Snufkin chuckled. "I'd like to see you try...But, you're right. I'll think of something." 

They descended the hall and Harry paused at Moomin's door. He hesitantly knocked. "Moomin. Please! I don't want to leave but I also don't want to leave like this!" 

There was no answer.

Snufkin nudged Harry sadly as Harry nodded, letting his brother deal with this however he could.

They went back to the Parlor to see everyone arguing with one another. All except Snorkmaiden. Harry gave Snufkin a bizarre look. 

Little My was arguing with Sniff who argued with her that Harry should go and not borrow trouble while Little My disagreed completely. Moominmama and Moominpappa weren't necessarily arguing but seemed very distant from each other as if there may have been a disagreement prior. 

Harry called out to get their attention but no one seemed to listen as Little My threw a pillow at Sniff that accidentally hit Moominpappa. Which in turn, made him bristle while Moominmama tried reasoning with him.

"What in all of Moomin Valley?" Harry mumbled to Snufkin who smiled in amusement. "They care about you that much to have this reaction to you leaving I guess." 

Harry walked into the room and Snorkmaiden perked up, walking up to him. "Oh sweetie, there you are! It's chaos here! I swear, I think they're overreacting to us leaving." 

Harry raised a thick brow. "Us??" 

She pleasantly nodded. "Well of course! I'm going with you!


	10. obligatory Christmas episode

One Year After Attending Hogwarts

"Hey...Hey, wake up!" Harry nudged his brother awake, his Snork form smirking down at the Moomintroll.

Moomin blinked his eyes. "What?... Is it Spring yet?"

Harry grinned but shook his head. "No...But Snorkmaiden and I discovered something neat while attending Hogwarts last year. We wanted to share it with Moomin Valley."

"In the middle of Winter?" Moomin groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Harry eagerly nodded. Dressed in warm winter clothes from head to toe. Harry pointed out the window.

Moomin sleepily went towards it with a loud yawn only to blink his eyes in surprise.

A huge Pine tree that grew near their home was decorated in magic icicle lights, popcorn, and handmade ornaments. Complete with a shining silver star on top. Moomin stared in awe, becoming more and more awake as he gazed at it. Snorkmaiden waved from the base of the tree wearing furry pink gloves and earmuffs.

"What is it?" Moomin questioned in amazement.

"It's a yule tree!... Or a Christmas tree? Humans have a bunch of different holidays they can celebrate in the Winter. Every student at Hogwarts celebrated different traditions. Snorkmaiden and I happened to pick our favorites for all of us to participate in. Especially from the Yule Ball."

"Yule ball?" Moomin replied as he was dragged down the stairs. Harry went to Moominmama and Moominpappa's room as well. Moomin heard Pappa complain about a racket while Mamma seemed confused.

It wasn't long before they all made their way downstairs. Too-Ticky stood over the stove, a relaxed smile on her face.

"Good evening everyone. Happy festivities." She said as she brought a tray out. Moominmama looked pleasantly surprised at a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. "Oh, well thank you Too-Ticky. I'm so used to serving guest drinks, that this is a bit unusual for me."

Too-Ticky smiled, "Think nothing of it, Moominmama. You deserve to relax and enjoy what Snorkmaiden and Harry have planned."

Harry shrugged, "I'll admit, it's not as much as humans have but Snorkmaiden and I worked with what we could."

He gestured for everyone to follow outside with their steaming mugs. They all gasped as they saw presents on the porch.

"Oh my, what is all this?" Moominpappa inspected as Snorkmaiden joined them on the porch. She wrapped an arm around Harry. "We wanted to share a bit of cheer with our family and friends. After all, you've done so much for Harry and me that it only seemed fair...Snork was too lazy to get up so he's going to get a bit of coal along with his gift this year." She grumbled.

"Coal?" Moomin asked as he stepped forward. There was a gift a bit larger than the rest that was addressed to him. He tilted his head. "Harry! Snorkmaiden! I didn't get you anything…" He mumbled as Harry excitedly gestured for him to open it.

Moomin hesitated before gently pulled the ribbon and the entire thing collapsed. He jumped back in alarm before his face gaped at what was inside.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to try harder for next year. Sainta just got you me for Winter." Snufkin drew out with a lopsided smirk as he fell at Moomin's feet.

Harry corrected him, "Santa, Snufkin. The Winter Wizard that gives people gifts under the tree is called SANTA."

Snorkmaiden narrowed her eyes at Harry, "Santa is not a wizard, dear."

Harry narrowed his eyes back, "I'm sorry to disagree, sweetheart. But how else could a fat man get down every chimney in the world without magic?"

Too-Ticky tilted her head. "But… You guys gave the gifts? What does this 'Santa' have to do with it?"

Snufkin stretched as everyone debated around him, "That was so uncomfortable." He chuckled as he stared up at Moomin. Moomin's face lit up in amazement as he helped Snufkin up.

"Snufkin! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed excitedly. Snufkin shrugged as he handed Moomin a much smaller gift.

"Harry informed me of this holiday thing before I left. It was Snorkmaiden's idea for me to come back as a 'gift' during Winter."

Snorkmaiden and Harry were pulled away from their pointless debates as they heard their names. Snorkmaiden smiled warmly at Moomin in Harry's arms, silly debate temporarily forgotten.

Moomin almost looked a bit choked up but just smiled through it as Snufkin handed him the gift.

"This was from all of us," Snufkin muttered.

Moomin quickly opened it, clearly excited to see what was inside. He pulled out a shiny harmonica from the box. Snufkin smiled as Harry spoke up, "Now Snufkin can have some competition."

Snorkmaiden gestured to her in-laws. "Now, these gifts are for everyone here Mama and Pappa!"

The two older Moomintrolls moved forward to investigate the boxes. Moominpappa was the first to open his box, ripping the paper off eagerly.

"Oh, the wrappings are beautiful! Don't rip them too much." Moominmama said to which Moominpappa huffed, "Mama, it's made to be ripped to shreds in the rush of excitement!"

The older Moomin finally got to the box's contents and turned them over quizzically. "Is this?"

"Yes. A new set of papers, quills, and ink for your writing." Harry replied.

Their Pappa grinned, "Why thank you! This will be put to very good use indeed!"

Moominmama took her time to gently unwrap her gift, saving the paper she unwrapped it in. Her breath caught as she pulled it out. "Oh my…"

Everyone smiled as she pulled out a quilt. Each with a pattern or story attached in each square. Snorkmaiden's fur turned colors as she blushed, "I know it's a bit sloppy...But, I wanted to thank you for the hours and hours you patiently taught me to stitch. It helped me through my time away from home...Oh, and Harry helped as well."

Harry shrugged, "I may or may not have cheated with magic."

Moominmama smiled warmly as she held the quilt close to her. "Thank you so much. I'll cherish this forever."

Everyone opened their gifts as a gentle snow fell. Too-Ticky got new skates, Snufkin got a new traveling bag, even people that couldn't attend like Snork or Sniff or Little My got something for when they were next seen.

Soon, things were winding down. Snufkin was teaching Moomin how to play the harmonica...It was...Interesting. Especially how harsh Moomin's playing sounded compared to Snufkin's.

Moominpappa WAS going to rush upstairs to start writing but Moominmama chided him to stay and that it could 'Wait until Spring'.

Eventually, everyone retired to the inside of Moomin house while Harry and Snorkmaiden took a stroll to the lit tree.

"Brr, it's getting colder...I can see my breath!" Snorkmaiden snuggled into Harry as he used his magic to let the tree's light dwindle.

"Well, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to have a moment along with you… I'm sorry we both didn't get each other a gift...All you have is me."

Snorkmaiden giggled as a mistletoe materialized above them. Harry waggled a brow at her as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, if I must." She placed a tender kiss as the mistletoe disappeared in a shimmer of light the cascaded around them.

They separated from their kiss, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas...Or Yule...Or whatever we want to call this." Harry chuckled. Snorkmaiden gave an airy laugh as she kissed him once more.

"Happy whatever this is to you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry blinked at his fiance as she smiled at him. He gave her a dubious look, "Snorkmaiden...What are you talking about?"

She tilted her head at him, "What else? I'm going to Hogwarts with you!"

Snufkin's shifted between the two before making himself scarce, going to the unrest that was the Moomin Parlor.

Harry fidgeted with his hands as he stared at her, trying to find a way to break it to her gently. "You...You can't go, Snorkmaiden. They want me as a Magician, er I mean, Wizard. I don't think it would be allowed."

Snorkmaiden gave a scoff, "And why not?! They can't expect my fiance to go compete in some Wizard game AND defeat some Dark Evil and not have me there!"

Harry went to protest when the door opened. Dumbledore came in with a bewildered look at the Moomin The parlor where everyone seemed to be a mix of anger and fear. He came up to Harry and Snorkmaiden.

"Oh, I hope this news didn't cause too much strife in your family." The older wizard muttered. Harry gave a bemused laugh, "No. The little one shouting and the nervous one pulling on his tail are always like this."

Snorkmaiden smiled and came up to shake hands with Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled back as he gave her a gentle handshake.

She greeted him, "Hello Mr. Dumbledore or...Headmaster?"

"Either is perfectly fine." He reassured warmly.

"Good! I just wanted to introduce myself as Harry's fiance and tell you how excited we are to attend Hogwarts together."

Dumbledore looked taken aback a moment before schooling his features. Harry couldn't tell if it was the fiance part, her coming along or both.

Dumbledore paused a moment before speaking, "Well...That is...Congratulations to you both!" He gave a forced chuckle. Harry stepped forward with a huff, "Would you please tell her that not only is it too dangerous to go but that only I can go?"

Dumbledore scratched his chin. "Actually, she would be perfectly safe at our school...And technically there is no rule against a plus one. Especially under these conditions."

Harry frowned, "And you're sure she would be safe?"

"Oh yes, I would personally make sure of it."

Snorkmaiden gave a triumphant smile. "See? I'm going and that's final." Harry sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Yes, so you've declared."

Snorkmaiden looked offended, "Don't you want me to go?"

Harry grabbed her hand. "I do! It would be nice to have someone I know with me. Especially you… But, I don't want you to be harmed or put out by anything. I've never even been to this place before."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to interrupt the couple. "I have to warn you. The wizarding world has its share of prejudice. Especially towards relationships such as yours… I feel it is only fair you know before making any final decisions."

Harry and Snorkmaiden looked surprised. "What do you mean? What is wrong with our relationship?" Snorkmaiden asked.

"I don't think there is anything wrong. By my personal opinion, you seem very in love with one another and that's what's important, isn't it? However, there are a lot of Witches and Wizards that are against other species...Especially in a relationship with a Wizard."

Snorkmaiden and Harry both looked to one another before Harry spoke. "No matter what, I'm sure it will be fine. After all, maybe they just need to see how happy we are as a couple."

Dumbledore gave a slight nod, looking like he wanted to say something further but chose not to... "Perhaps…" He paused before continuing, "Now, there are a few more things I'd like you to know. For one thing, you're much older than I expected! How old are you, Harry?"

"17 almost 18. What age did you expect?"

Dumbledore looked amazed. "Fascinating. Time here must flow differently than in the human or Wizarding world. You should have only just turned 14."

Harry blinked in shock. "Really?"

Dumbledore continued, "Your parents were known around Hogwarts. I imagine you have quite a bit of people that would like to see you."

Harry frowned, "Will they be… Confused when they meet me?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a solemn look. "People will be exceptionally surprised at you and how you look. Not to mention your choices as well as your magic levels. However, I'm sure all will work out just fine once you arrive."

Harry hadn't even noticed that the room had gone quieter or that they had an audience. He turned to see his family and friends listening.

Harry shuffled in place before speaking. "I suppose our time here is almost up. Should I go to pack?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I recommend it, yes."

Snorkmaiden looked startled. "Oh! Wait for me! I have to go pack AND tell Snork!" She dashed out the door without a second glance.

Harry would be lying if he said he didn't consider leaving while she was gone. For her safety as well as a part of himself feeling this was something he needed to do alone.

But he also knew that would be an awful mistake. She'd never forgiven him and it would be nice to have the extra company at this new strange place.

Harry sighed as he walked upstairs to go pack. Dreading at exactly when would be the next time he'd even come home...Then the scary thought hit him...What if he DOESN'T come home?

This dark Wizard had plotted his death once. What if he succeeds this time?

'You can't think like that. It isn't going to help anything.'

He went into his room and started packing. Getting a suitcase from one of the hall closets on his way in. He fumbled through his clothes, packing a bit of everything. Was it cold? Was it hot there? Did he have to wear a uniform? Was he allowed to take memorabilia?

Halfway through packing, a knock on the door sounded before a big white figure stepped in. Moomin frowned at his brother as his eyes saw the suitcase.

"You're really leaving."

Harry looked away with his own frown. "I don't have a choice, Moomin."

There was an awkward silence as Harry packed. Moomin cleared his throat to speak. "Will you write?"

Harry looked at him a moment before nodding. "Of course."

There was another moment of silence before Moomin spoke up again. "Everything is changing too fast. It seems like we were all just kids going on adventures and now everyone is leaving of moving on with their lives."

Harry sighed as he struggled to close his bag. "I know what you mean. If it wasn't for this Wizard thing, Snorkmaiden and I would have stayed in Moomin Valley."

Moomin shook his head, "Yes but you would have moved out."

Harry shrugged a bit. "Well...Yes. Snorkmaiden and I would have eventually."

Moomin helped Harry shut the suitcase. Harry smiled. "Thanks. I'm a bit too frazzled right now to get in my Snork form."

They stood there a moment before Harry stared earnestly at Moomin. He put a reassuring hand on Moomin's shoulder.

"I hope Snorkmaiden and I will be back sooner than Dumbledore suggest. I really do...Besides, Snorkmaiden wants a wedding as soon as possible...I want you to be my best man."

Moomin's eyes light up. "You really mean it?"

Harry grinned, "Of course! You're my brother!"

They both stood a moment longer before giving each other a quick hug. Patting each other on the shoulder before parting.

Harry lugged his suitcase out of the room as Moomin followed. "Don't let Mama and Pappa worry too much about me. I'll write whenever I can." Harry said as they made their way downstairs. He saw his family waiting.

Dumbledore lightly chuckled. "I feel you may be overpacking."

Harry quirked a slight smile. "Really? Well, if you think I'm overpacking, wait until you meet my fiance."

Dumbledore laughed warmly, "We shall see. I'll wait outside for you."

With that, Harry was left with his family and friends. To his shock, Little My was the first to come forward. She had a slight blush on her face as she glared at him.

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble and don't you dare be an idiot and make all of us worry about you either!"

He didn't even have time to react as she punched him in the arm (Or where ever she could reach). He winced as she walked out the door grumbling to herself.

Snufkin walked up to him with a small smile. "Huh, she must like you more than you think."

Harry mumbled an 'I guess'. Snufkin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I hope your back home by the time I return next spring. Take care. I've got to get going soon myself."

Harry nodded and replied in kind, "Take care of yourself as well, Snufkin. " Snufkin walked out of the room as Moomin looked away with a frown.

Next up was Sniff. He wobbled up to Harry and practically threw himself into the Wizard's body. "You be safe, okay! I don't want to get a letter saying you were turned into a frog or something."

Harry chuckled, "I think being turned into a frog is the least of my worries but thanks, Sniff." Harry patted his back as he let go, shuffling out the door as well. Mumbling to himself about getting home to eat and sleep.

It left the Moomin's alone in their home. Moominpappa came forward. He cleared his throat, "Be the best wizard or magical being you can. Write often to us all." The older Moomin sniffed his emotions away, but Harry knew better he hugged his Pappa before his Mamma came in for a hug as well. "Have fun and learn too. Mr. Dumbledore seems like a very kind teacher." She gave her son a motherly smile.

Finally, Moomin pulled Harry in for another hug. "Be back soon."

"I'll try," Harry replied as he lifted his suitcase and left. He met Dumbledore and Hobgoblin outside. A pain of guilt washed over him as he saw his old teacher. An idea struck Harry as he approached the older wizards.

"Mr. Dumbledore. Is it possible Hobgoblin and I can walk to get Snorkmaiden while you wait here? Moominmama has more tea waiting."

Dumbledore's lip twisted in an unsure expression before relenting. "Alright, but we don't have too much longer to be in this realm."

"Of course, it will be quick, I promise!" With that, Harry and Hobgoblin started their walk to Snork house. Harry looked back at his home as Dumbledore went back inside. Sadness washed over him as he eyed the only home he has ever known.

They walked, the air thick with tension before Hobgoblin spoke up. "It was never my intention to lie to thee out of malice. I thought it was the best way to protect thee...I see many paths in the future but even this one surprised me. I thought that after you were a certain age, they'd give up and let you go. I can assure you, had I known this path would commence, I would have warned thee a long time ago."

Harry thought for a moment before smiling at his mentor. "I'm sorry for being so angry with you earlier. It was just such a shock...But...I guess I understand why you lied. I'm the type that would have surrounded myself with finding answers and avenging my real parents."

"Precisely why I thought ignorance was bliss in this case. It was for naught."

They continued their walk, not taking long to reach a neighboring house in Moomin Valley.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Harry sighed. Hobgoblin nodded in agreement. "You'll be back soon enough. Your parents must have placed a protective spell on thee like a baby. It's why this dark one failed the first time."

Harry subconsciously touched the scar on his forehead. Hobgoblin continued, "I see multiple paths for you now but I'm certain the paths that sticks out the most, are you returning and Marrying your fiance."

Harry smiled before turning to his mentor. "Thank you."

It wasn't long before Snorkmaiden came rushing out of her home, Snork fumbling behind her. "What do you mean you're leaving for a wizard kingdom?! When?! Why?!" He urgently asked as his sister kissed his cheek and rushed towards Harry and Hobgoblin.

"I'll write to you about it, Snork! I'm running late as it is! Love you and talk to you soon!" She called behind her as Snork stared after her in confusion. She huffed as she walked with Harry and Hobgoblin.

"Sorry, I'm late! Where is Dumbledore?"

Harry replied, "Waiting at my house. Is Snork going to be okay?"

"Oh yes, he'll be fine! He'll get into his inventions and lose track of time anyways. Before long, he'll be walking me down the aisle!" Her fur turned pink with joy at the idea. She hummed as she walked with a skip in her step. Harry wished he could be as optimistic as his love about all this. Perhaps he will be soon.

Hobgoblin halted Harry, "I shall allow you both to part. I'm a call away and I'll be watching...I'm proud of you, Harry."

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he hugged Hobgoblin. The older man was a bit stiff but hugged him back. Harry pulled away, "You've been an amazing teacher. And you're family to me. I'll be back soon enough, I swear it."

Hobgoblin smiled and bowed. "I count on it, young Magician." His form slowly materialized into a shimmer of light before he left. Snorkmaiden turned around to see Harry smiling and Hobgoblin vanished.

"What happened to Mr. Hobgoblin?"

Harry shook his head with a soft smile. "I guess he's not good with goodbyes. He wanted to let me and you go with Dumbledore alone."

It wasn't long before they arrived back at Moomin home, Dumbledore waiting. Harry and Snorkmaiden watched as Dumbledore created a portal similar to what he used to arrive. Harry sadly watched his family wave from his home. Entering the green swirling light and leaving Moomin Valley for the first time in his life.

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the realm snakes twisting darkness. A feeble form lay dormant against a dark throne. Eyes heavy and breathing labored but the dark magic threatened to radiate from him in such an intensity as to burst.

Though his form was something small, he knew he'd grow. This was a terrible inconvenience but it would soon be remedied. He would become what he wished in a short time, not long at all. So did his death eaters know this fact as well. His followers adored him as their lord, the one to rule the Wizarding world and beyond it. One entered the room with a deep now to the creature.

"My lord! The bastard Potter child has arrived! It worked! We have yet to see him but Dumbledore found him and fetched him from his world."

The creature, no longer a man, looked over at the henchman. "Of course it worked. My only anger lies in not finding the boy sooner...No matter. His name has been placed in the Goblet and he shall have no choice. Everything will fall into place, and I shall rise to my former glory. We shall rise." The small dark lord wheezed out. It didn't affect his henchman as the scrawny man bowed deeply with a grin.

The dark lord raised a feeble hand, "Bring me to the meeting hall. I wish to address my other death eaters of just how close my victory will be."

The man gingerly picked up the dark one, cradling him like a child. "Yes my lord, right away!" He eagerly obeyed.

Harry felt Snorkmaiden gasp and clutch onto him as light whirled around them, feeling their bodies shoot forward.

"Just close your eyes." Harry murmured to his fiance. He had traveled once or twice in this way with Hobgoblin but Snorkmaiden had never experienced anything like this before.

"Please let this be over soon, please let this be over soon, please-" She chanted to herself as Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. It was a bit easier with him still in his human form with his long arms. "It's okay! Think of it like that time we rode on those clouds when we were kids."

"This is NOTHING like that!" Snorkmaiden exclaimed, practically crawling on top of Harry in fear. She hung onto his sleeve for dear life and screwed her eyes shut. It wasn't long before the portal evaporated and they stood on grass once more. They had to balance themselves at a sudden stop.

"Is it...Is it over yet?" She clamored. Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Yes dear, it is."

She opened her eyes and Harry watched them widen in wonder. His gaze followed her own, looking straight ahead in amazement. His breath caught at the giant structure before them. A huge castle-like something from Snorkmaiden's fairy tales.

A few witches and wizards laughed in their uniforms as they went into the school. Two students played with their wands, lights flashing about them in a show.

Snorkmaiden gasped beside him. "How incredible…" She breathed out, clutching his hand in her own.

Dumbledore straightened his robes. "I would have usually had you take the scenic route by train but I wished to get here as soon as possible to get you both settled." He drew his hand out to observe the school before them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Snorkmaiden followed Professor Dumbledore through the halls up towards a tower he informed Harry of Houses, classes, wands and anything else he could think of. Harry tried to piece it all together while he and Snorkmaiden tried not to be overwhelmed by everything.

The large castle structure, magic in abundance, more humans than either had ever seen in their lifetime. After the quaint life in Moomin Valley, this was beginning to be almost too much.

"Sir, with due respect, I don't need a wand." Harry muttered before continuing, "And why Do I need to take classes? Or be in a House? I thought I was sent here to compete."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Oh, you will need a wand and lessons. You're talented but I'm sure you need some instruction."

'Doubtful.' Harry thought.

"You are here to compete, however, you need to be a student of a school to do so." The older Wizard informed. Harry frowned as he thought out loud, "So...Why am I even here? If I can't compete unless I'm a student, then I don't want to enroll!"

"Harry," Snorkmaiden whispered as she gripped his arm. Harry noted the whispering students as they walked and the even stranger look's. He already wanted to go home.

They descended a flight of stairs, leaving the halls of students.

Dumbledore sighed as he opened his office door. "We'll speak about it inside...Where there are no prying ears or eyes." He ushered the two inside. Harry could feel some sort of shield once inside.

Snorkmaiden gasped at the expansive books. "Oh my…" Dumbledore smiled, "Are you a reader?" He gently asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. I only ever dreamed as a child of going to some mythical place from my books. And here we are! Inside a tower of a castle of magical beings. And these books! I could only dream of having a collection like this…" She sighed wistfully. Harry smiled and pecked her cheek in his human form. "I'll make sure we have a huge library in our home."

Dumbledore gestured to a nearby shelf. "Would you like to read one while Harry and I speak? This one here is about all the different creatures in the realms."

Her eyes lit up but she hesitated, looking to Harry. "Do you mind, love?" Harry smiled and shook his head. "Go ahead. I have a feeling it's going to be long and boring...No offense, Sir." Dumbledore chuckled in agreement. "None taken. It will be long but hopefully not boring. "

Snorkmaiden's eyes twinkled in excitement as she picked up the book. "Don't worry. I'll hear everything you both say. I'm a good listener and multitasker." With that, she found a cozy corner and started flipping the pages. Meanwhile, Dumbledore withdrew a pile of papers and an ink quill. Harry groaned inwardly.

Snorkmaiden seemed extremely engrossed in the book, meanwhile, Harry was telling his life story. He was unsure at first, but he trusted this Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore listened intently.

"So, you learned how to use no words nor wands for magic? How fascinating." He mumbled. "Could you demonstrate?"

Harry felt a bit nervous but forced his nerves aside as he made a nearby paper levitate. Dumbledore seemed pleasantly surprised before his eyes widened when Harry transformed it into leaves. The leaves landed on the ground. Harry laid back in his seat, feeling a bit drained. He couldn't keep up with the power levels of Hobgoblin or the Witch. And after everything today, it seemed to be harder than usual.

Dumbledore gave Harry an astonished grin. "My, you weren't overexaggerating when you said you had impressive magic!" He noted how tired Harry looked, "But...I still feel you could learn a few things. As old as I am, I still learn new things. For instance... Today! I'm reliant on my wand, like most Wizards and Witches. I have never seen a Wizard, so young especially, be able to use such advanced magic with just your hands alone. And so efficiently!"

Harry smiled bashfully. "Well...Perhaps I am curious if there is anything I could learn that my Mentors didn't teach me...And I would like to learn how to channel my magic better. Hobgoblin tried, but it was difficult for me."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "We all have our weak points, Harry. Perhaps we can teach you how to focus your energy a bit better? Everyone teaches and learns differently. I'm sure Hobgoblin is an exceptional teacher, but perhaps another teacher may teach in a different manner that helps you." The man wisely assured. The more Harry talked with him, the more at ease he felt.

"...Okay. But...Do I have to take classes with kids so much younger than me? You mentioned I'd have to take a class with 14-year-olds."

"Yes, until we see just how much you know. But, I swear that a few classes we can skip."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

At that, a woman came in. Older with a witches hat on. She had an odd hat in hand that...Had a face?

"Professor McGonagall, thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter. Who now goes by Harry Moomin. And his fiance, Snorkmaiden."

The older woman blinked a moment, looking to Dumbledore for an explanation before smiling at Harry. "I was wondering when you'd finally arrive at Hogwarts." She then smiled at Snorkmaiden "Pleasure to meet you as well...A huge surprise, but a pleasure none the less." Snotkmaiden smiled and politely waved at her.

Harry tilted his head. "You know me?"

The Scottish Witch quietly laughed, "Oh yes. I'm Head Mistress of Hogwarts and the Transfiguration's Professor."

"What is that?" Harry asked. She gave an amused expression before handing the sorting hat to Dumbledore. "Allow me to demonstrate. "

Snorkmaiden had forgotten her book momentarily as she and Harry watched Professor effortlessly morph into a cat. Snorkmaiden gushed as she came forward to see the now feline Professor.

"Oh, you're the most gorgeous animal Professor! We don't have cats often in Moomin but I've seen them in books!" Snorkmaiden clasped her hands as she gushed. McGonagall preened at the compliment before morphing back to a human form, a smirk on her lips.

Snorkmaiden grabbed Harry's arm in excitement. "Oh darling, can you be a cat? You've never been a cat before!"

Harry raised a brow as he took off his glasses. "I can try, here. I doubt they would stay on anyways." He handed his round glasses to his fiance. Almost as effortlessly as McGonagall, he morphed. His form shimmered with magic before a sleek Black cat with blue eyes and a lightning bolt on its head sat before them.

McGonagall's mouth dropped in surprise. She looked to Dumbledore who seemed amused, "I forgot to mention that Harry here seems to be a metamorphmagus."

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a curt look, "Yes, how convenient of you to forget. "

"And...He just transformed that pile of leaves from paper." Dumbledore mumbled near the other Professor as he gestured to the leaves on the floor.

Meanwhile, Snorkmaiden affectionately petted Harry's head as he purred. "Oh my Gosh, you're so cute!"

Harry enjoyed the affection a bit more before he morphed back to a human. A bit of a blush on his face. "Snorkmaiden, you're embarrassing me." He mumbled with a twisted smirk.

McGonagall cleared her throat, interrupting the couple. "Well, looks like you may know more about Transfiguration than most of my students. Don't think you don't have the expanse to learn further on the techniques. "

Harry subdued his mood as he politely nodded. "Yes Ma'me, Professor Dumbledore and I were just speaking on the matter."

Professor McGonagall took back the hat from Dumbledore. "Now then, let's get this on the way to see which house you'll be in, shall we? We usually do this at the beginning of the year in front of the student body. But seeing as it's Winter, this will have to suffice."

Snorkmaiden paled at seeing its face. "This hat is safe, right? It's not going to trap him or turn him into something?"

"Oh, of course not." McGonagall scolded even with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Harry said, "Sorry, as kids we had a bad experience with my teacher's old hat… Very bad experience." He continued. McGonagall gave Dumbledore a questioning look but said nothing as she gingerly placed the hat atop Harry's head.

The hat came to life, it's grouchy face mulling over a decision. "Hmm...This one is a mix. He could go to either house Gryffindor or Slytherin… After consideration….Gryffindor!" It shouted. McGonagall took the hat with a frown. "Uh, there is no need to shout, we are not in the mess hall!" She chided.

Harry looked to the two Professors. "Is that a good house?"

McGonagall smirked. "Well, I may be biased but I'd say so, seeing as I'm the Head of House Gryffindor. " With that, she turned on her heels. "I'll be seeing you, Mr….Moomin." She corrected herself as she politely said goodbye.

Dumbledore chuckled as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "A very Good House! Brave and Passionate."

Snorkmaiden warmly looped her arm in Harry's. "That's my fiance alright."

Dumbledore's face dropped slightly. "However, now that you know the basics, we still have to get you a room."

"Both of us? I refuse to be in a room without my fiance." Harry put a hand around Snorkmaiden.

"Well...It's usually not allowed. Being nothing but teenagers here and all...But I suppose under the circumstances, we can manage. I'll have someone come up to escort you right away."

Harry looked relieved. Dumbledore continued, "And Harry? Snorkmaiden? Please reframe from talking about Hobgoblin or why you're here. Not only because of the Ministry but so we can determine who put your name in the Goblet of Fire. I feel it is necessary for now to keep this between myself, Professor McGonagall and the both of you."

The couple gave a serious nod. "Of course, Sir. We have to get to the bottom of things, so the less that know, the better." Snorkmaiden affirmed. Harry noted that she seemed a bit more serious than usual. He wondered if she was more scared of the situation than what she led on.

There was a knock followed by a big burly man hobbling in. Thick curly hair and a beard. Not as hairy as Stinky but pretty close. He was huge!

"Harry, this is Hagrid, The groundskeeper, and the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Anything you need, you can go to him. Right?"

Hagrid gave a firm nod. "Aye, you can." His baritone voice said with a thick accent. Harry walked up with Snorkmaiden to shake Hagrid's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Moomin...I guess I used to be Harry Potter? And this is my fiance, Snorkmaiden."

Hagrid's eyes widened a moment before softening. A newfound warmth crossed his features as he gingerly shook Snorkmaiden's hand and firmly shook Harry's "Glad to meet the happy couple! Ya are happy, correct?" He joked. Harry wrapped an arm around Snorkmaiden with a grin. "Very!" Hagrid let out a laugh. "Good. I can tell we're gonna get along just fine."

With that, he hosted their bags up and ushered the couple out of the tower. Dumbledore waved them off. "I'll send your new uniform to you shortly!" He called out as the couple left.

Hagrid gave Harry and Snorkmaiden a slight tour as they walked. Harry almost felt rude for having the man take their bags...But considering his size, it was probably easier for him than them.

"Ah, we're here. Let me set you and the Mrs. stuff down to use the key." He did just that, the door off to the side from the other doors in the Gryffindor wing. "Aye, there we go!" He exclaimed as it clicked.

"Not much on the room." He informed as he ducked his head to enter. Harry saw the humble room. It was the size of he and Moomin's room back home!

"Oh, it's perfect for us!" Harry assured as he went to investigate. Snorkmaiden scowled at the two small beds separated in the areas of the room.

"Those are getting pushed together. " She affirmed.

Hagrid let out a deep laugh. "That's technically against School rules...But I guess yer secrets safe with me." He shook his head muttering something about 'lovebirds' under his breath.

Snorkmaiden and Harry both blushed her fur a bit pink. They went to correct him but he already left. Leaving a spare key on the dresser.

Snorkmaiden's tail swished bashfully. "It's for the room! They're in such awkward parts! I-"

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't think he heard you."

"Arg...Just help me with the beds." She demanded with a blush.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, Professor McGonagall across from him. It was very late, most students were retired for the night. The shield was even checked to make sure that whatever was said in the tower room, stayed there.

"He doesn't need a wand? And is a Metamorphmagus? And studied under two powerful teachers that are not listed under the Magic of Ministry?... Oh, Albus. This won't due. Not at all." The woman rested a manicured hand on her forehead.

"Minerva, we don't have a choice. His name was put into the Goblet. Even if he was in another realm going by a different name, the Goblet still knows."

"But that's against the rules for a none student to enter! And we sent him to live with that dreadful family! How? How did he get to this...Moomin Valley place?"

"Yes, but someone still knew. If the Dark One and his Death Eaters get ahold of Harry, all will be lost. The Ministry would have hunted him down and acted like the tyrants they are. Strip him of magic, punish those that helped him and possibly start a war with one of the most powerful Wizards I've ever met. "

McGonagall raised a brow in interest. "His old teacher?"

"Yes. The one that took him from his blood relatives. The one that taught him magic at a very young age. That being, who went by the name Hobgoblin, was extremely powerful. He claimed to be a magician rather than a Wizard. I'm unsure if he was even human!" Dumbledore confided.

McGonagall hummed to herself. "Quite a predicament. If one of those scoundrels hadn't put his name in that Goblet, the poor lad could have lived out his life in peace!... To the Devil with it! He shouldn't be forced to play into what is so obviously a trap!" She angrily hissed with a distasteful frown.

"But you see why I had to get to him before the Ministry? Why I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself?"

The woman sighed heavily, "Yes...But I don't like this Albus. What if this is what those Death Eaters want? To lure that poor boy here."

Dumbledore sighed as well, "It's possible. But had we not intervened, they would have found him another way. Or the Ministry would have stripped him of magic and started a war."

"That Hobgoblin was that powerful? And what of the so-called Witch you mentioned?"

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, fingers interlaced. "Never met her, I'm afraid. It seems magic was common there. But yes. That man could beat the dark lord alone, I'm sure of it."

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a dumbfounded look. "And you didn't recruit him? If he is that powerful, he may be able to end this problem alongside us once and for all!"

"Minerva, I didn't want him involved...Not yet at least. We have many Death Eaters and spies working for him, including one right here in Hogwarts. I doubt Hobgoblin could defeat ALL the Death Eaters alone. And we know how hard-headed the Ministry is. Do you think they'd work with an unauthorized Wizard that powerful?"

McGonagall scoffed. "No, the fools would fight against him instead of working together. Meanwhile, Voldemort would sneak in and take over all of us from under our noses."

"Precisely. Harry and his fiance are going to get enough attention. I told him to act like he was just a prodigy that was gifted enough to know how to not use a wand. Sadly, he'll have to be listed as a Metamorphmagus… For now, we need to lay low and privately investigate who is undercover in Hogwarts. Our job is to protect this School and its Students and we'll make sure to do as such."

McGonagall hesitated a moment, deep in thought before stating the obvious. "Does he not realize the prejudice this world has to interspecies relationships? This world can be cruel to those half-blooded or muggle-born. Let alone openly with a Snork. I've never even met a Snork, only read about them."

Dumbledore wrung his hands. "Yes, I warned him. He comes from a world where there were more oddball species than even the deepest forests here. He didn't care and half took the hate as a challenge. He is Gryffindor after all."

McGonagall smiled proudly. "That his is. I look forward to him in my house."

Dumbledore gave a humorless chuckle. "Let us just hope he won't make our job of secrecy even harder."

"Perhaps...We can fake it?"

Dumbledore raised a white brow. "What do you mean?"

McGonagall continued, "Have him pretend he's less powerful than what he truly is. Have him 'use' a wand, learn the incantations to say. Reframe from changing shape."

Dumbledore chuckled, "That last part will be challenging to convince, if not impossible. However… Those are convincing points to make. I'll discuss it with him later… He won't like it, but it may be necessary."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had transformed back to his Snork form before bed. It was simply what he was the most comfortable with. He was tangled around Snorkmaiden in the two pushed together beds when he heard a knock. He untangled himself from her to answer as she muttered something in her sleep. He was unsurprised to see Dumbledore. He seemed taken aback by the beds pushed together in the middle of the room.

"Oh...You pushed the beds together."

Harry quickly said, "Sorry Sir, but we felt more comfortable like this. It's how things were in Moomin Valley if we spent the night and we thought it would give us extra room in here and it is cold in here-."

Dumbledore gave an amused chuckle as he held up a hand to stop Harry. "You're both much older than the usual students. So I'll let it slide. And if you wanted an extra room, wouldn't it also work with both beds to either wall?"

Harry faltered at the implication Dumbledore was alluding to. "Oh uh, yes Sir...But...It's not-"

Dumbledore chuckled again before handing Harry his uniform. "No need in explaining. I was young once too."

Harry felt his cheeks warm as he busied himself to look through the clothes, noting the scarf in particular.

"Every house has house colors, a symbol of that house as well. Gryffindor is red and orange and the symbol of a brave lion. Anyone else with that scarf color is Gryffindor as well."

"Are we enemies with other houses?" Harry muttered in confusion.

"Oh no! However, there is a bit of friendly competition to see who's house can rally up the most points."

"Like a team against another team?"

Dumbledore slowly nodded, "In a way, I suppose so. But above all else, Hogwarts houses stick together."

Snorkmaiden stirred, rising up with a stretch and a yawn. She blinked in alarm as she saw the Head Master. "Oh! Did we oversleep?"

"Not at all, I apologize for waking you. I was simply dropping off Harry's uniform...And to talk."

Harry perked up, looking at the older man in confusion. "What about Professor? I thought we covered everything last night."

Dumbledore gave a sheepish look. "Not quite." He said as he laid a wooden wand in Harry's hands. Harry looked confused.

"What? I thought you saw I didn't need a wand?"

Dumbledore looked at the Snork Harry seriously. "Things have changed. It was brought to my attention that you're going to be watched carefully. Not being registered as a Metamorphmagus or magic-user is forbidden and the Ministry will not be happy. You being able to use magic the way you do at such a young age without a wand is almost unheard of. You're going to raise suspicion-"

"And bring attention to Hobgoblin, Witch and Moomin Valley…" Harry finished.

"Yes. Until we find the one who put your name in the Goblet, we can't have any more attention brought to you."

Harry looked down at himself as well as back at his fiance sitting on the beds.

"So, I'm guessing I'm to not be seen with my fiance or be in my Snork form? " Harry muttered in annoyance. Dumbledore thought a moment before shaking his head, to Harry's surprise.

"No. You came from another realm where your relationship was accepted, as it should be. The student body and facility will just deal with it. I won't allow harsh prejudice put against you...However, I can't fix everything. There will be hate towards you and Snorkmaiden. And if you choose to be in your Snork form, it will have to be reported to the Ministry of Magic."

"But why? Harry isn't doing anything wrong!" Snorkmaiden huffed.

"No, but he could as far as they're concerned. Every Witch or Wizard that can change their form at will, legally have to be registered. If not, then they are breaking the law and will be forced to register. These witches and wizards are put at the top of the Ministry's list as 'high risk' because they can be anyone and everyone. Some in the ministry want to outlaw it, make it so that they can't transform unless given permission. Of course, I will do everything in my power to not allow that...But you see their point. A disguise is a reason we can't find the Death Eater most likely responsible for putting your name in the Goblet."

"I...See…" Harry replied, eyes downcast.

He loved his Snork form. Sometimes, it was the only time he truly felt like himself. But...He saw Dumbledore's point. The less attention brought on, the better. Just until they could figure out who was responsible for the damage done.

With a heavy heart, Harry transformed back into his human form. Snorkmaiden gave him a sympathetic look, knowing how much his Snork identity meant to him.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Harry and thank you for being so understanding. If you want to show yourself as a Snork, you can. But be prepared to be registered and questioned even more than you already might be."

Harry shook his head. "No, no...You're right. It's just until we can figure out who put in my name and defeat this dark lord or whatever. Right?"

"That would be ideal...However, it may take longer than what you might presume."

Harry sighed, folding the uniform into his arms and taking the wand. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. So...Do I just point this thing and pretend my magic comes from it?"

"Yes and usually there is an incantation with most spells. Your Professors will teach you. Until then-"

Harry glumly finished for him. "Hang low? Don't draw attention?"

Dumbledore gave him a thoughtful smile as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I swear Harry, we'll get to the bottom of this. When we discover who put your name in the Goblet as well as finish the tournament, I will make sure everything is clear. Ministry or not."

Harry gave a small smile, knowing the Older Wizard had his best interest at heart. Dumbledore released Harry. "I'm afraid you won't see me as much as you have recently. After all, being a Head Master has its responsibilities. If need be, you know where to find me."

"Of course."

"If it makes you feel better, the tournament is in a few weeks. November 24 is the first task, that's only 2 weeks from now. These classes will be until then and after the entire Triwizard Tournament is complete by the last of Winter, I'm hopeful we can solve the answer to many questions we both have."

Harry deflated at the idea of competing. "Yeah...

Hopefully."

"I was unsure of what year to place you in. I feel you exceed first or second year but I feel it would draw too much attention to be in your senior year with those your age. People will ask 'How did someone so much older exceed magically without proper training?'. This way, we can say you were a late bloomer but still wet behind the ears, so to speak."

Harry knew if he were in his Snork form, he'd be dark blue by now. "So as we discussed, I'm with a bunch of 14-year-old fourth years?"

Dumbledore nodded and handed the exasperated Harry a piece of paper.

"Here is your class scheduling, times and room numbers. A map is on the back."

"Thank you." Harry forced out, already dreading today.

With that, Dumbledore left. Snorkmaiden came up to Harry who seemed less than pleased with all of the recent events. "It's okay, Sweetie. For what it's worth, I like your human form just as much as your Snork one."

Harry glanced at her with an unsure smile. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. " She kissed him on the cheek. She whispered, "You better get ready for class soon. Hopefully, your teachers are fun!"

Harry grumbled as he adjusted his clothes. THIS was one of the many reasons why he enjoyed being a Snork! Plenty of fur and less itchy clothes on!

He looked at the paper Professor Dumbledore had given him. 'Yeah, this is it...Professor Snape's Class of Potions.'

Harry entered the room with a few other students. He tried to stifle the unnerving feeling of all eyes on him. A young man standing as tall as the Professors, having come from nowhere and now attending classes with them. No wonder he was being eyed from around the room.

Harry heard snickering from a little blonde boy whose voice was barely cracking. "Must have been so stupid at his old school that he got held back a few years!" The snooty blonde jostled with his friends. Harry felt his blue eyes narrow as he walked. They continued as he walked by, 'Maybe he's a half-giant freak like Hagrid? I heard my father's stories about how disgusting it was for his dad to breed a giant and then have the gall to have his freak son attend Hogwarts.' The boy muttered in disgust. Harry held back a sneer at the bigotry and continued onward.

His eyes caught sight of the Professor and for a moment, Professor Snape saw a ghost. His breath stopped as he stared wide-eyed at Harry.

After a moment, he resumed a steel glare. Harry stepped forward, not the least bit intimidated. "I'm here for the potions course," Harry said. Snape raised a heavy brow. "Obviously. Isn't everyone here doing the same?" He gestured to the class who snickered. Harry folded his arms with a scowl.

"Yes Professor, I'm well aware of that. However, I'm new. I need to know the protocol and where to sit... Please."

Snape gave Harry a disdainful look, "A bit old to be this far behind, aren't you?" He monotoned.

"Look up my name, it should be listed. I used to go by Harry Potter but it's Harry Moomin now."

Snape glared hatefully. "Do you think this is funny?" He hissed. Harry blinked in surprise. "What do you mean-"

Snape interrupted him, "There is no way Harry Potter would be your age. Who put you up-" Snape trailed off as he read his paper. Harry presumed his name was on the list.

"It's Harry Moomin. Not Potter. I just didn't know if it was mistaken for it." He continued as the older Wizard's brows furrowed.

Snape bit his inner cheek in a soured face. "Take a seat, any empty seat. You've already delayed my class enough."

Harry casually looked around before seeing a seat next to a curly-haired girl and a redheaded boy. He took a seat. They both looked at him in a curious manner.

"Hey, a fellow Gryff!" Ron mumbled with a dorky grin. Harry smiled down at him. "Hey, same to you! You're the first one I've met. I just arrived last night." Harry mumbled back.

"Shh! Be quiet please!" The unruly-haired girl beside him scolded. Harry raised a brow at the girl and took in her blue & black scarf.

The boy whispered to Harry. "I'm Ron and that nerd there is Hermione." Harry grinned at the boy. He reminded him a bit of how Moomin was when they were younger. "Harry. Maybe you can meet my fiance, Snorkmaiden? You'd like her." Ron made an o-face. "A fiance? How old are you?"

"SHH!" Hermione harshly uttered as she opened the textbook to write. Harry rolled his eyes but did the same.

Professor Snape continued his lesson until he got to a certain part about 30 minutes in. Harry scrunched his eyebrows and raised his hand. Snape seemed to ignore him at first until Harry cleared his throat to draw even more attention.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, what is so important?"

"Moomin." Harry corrected with a glare before continuing. "And I have to ask, why wouldn't you use dragons breath root instead of mugwort, Professor? It will produce a much more sustainable potion that won't leave bitterness in your mouth. And it gives the added benefit of curing a sore throat or a mishap involving gaining fur from a different potion gone wrong…" Harry trailed off his rant, realizing he was being stared at.

Snape glared, "Oh? And where pray tell would you learn a potion such as that outside of my class?" He crossed his arms, skeletal fingers tapping impatiently. Harry felt himself shrink a bit at blabbing when he was supposed to be keeping a low profile.

"Uh...Um my...Mama. She has a book that belonged to my Grandmother on cures...And potions." He nervously answered. Snape huffed. "I don't care what your so-called mother taught you. I'm the Professor and this is my class. Now, if you would like to-"

"What do you mean by so-called?" Harry muttered. He felt his eye twitch at his tone. He felt his anger replace any nerves he had.

Snape sneered. "So-called, as in not your true mother. Whatever Witch must have raised you other than your birth mother to have some hereditary folk magic book."

'Folk magic as incomplete bollocks' A student muttered behind Harry with a snicker. Harry growled in his throat.

"My mother is not so-called, she is my mother. And that so-called folk magic book had elixirs and potions that was thicker than that little notebook you have on your stand!" Harry pointed to the potions book Snape was teaching from. Moominmama's book was smaller but his ass didn't need to know that!

Snape growled back without a second thought, "5 points deduction for Gryffindor."

Ron bit his lip before speaking up. "Sir, he's new...Maybe-"

"Make it 5 more points if you utter anything else, Weasly." Snape interrupted.

Harry felt his lip lift to show his teeth. "Exactly. I'm new and barely a part of Gryffindor yet. You can't just take away points for a simple comment!"

"Detention. No more interruptions." Snape turned back to continue his lessons.

Harry just knew he wouldn't be able to keep the snarky comment away. This was just ridiculous! He was an adult! Even if he wasn't, he shouldn't be allowed to treat students like this!

It flew past his lips before he realized it. "No, I don't think so. I'm not interested in being around you any longer than necessary." Harry gave a cocky smirk. Ron urgently whispered, "Stop! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Mr. Weasley, detention." Snape snapped. Ron looked appalled as Harry stood angrily. "He didn't even do anything, you complete ass!" Harry exclaimed, feeling his ears burn and body tingle in unrestrained anger.

Hermoine bit her lip before shooting up her hand. Snape raised a brow. "What?" He spat.

"Professor Snape, with due respect Sir, Harry is correct on the potion even if it was rude. You technically can-"

"DETENTION." Snape snarled. Hermione looked outraged. "What?! For just sharing knowledge-"

"Would you like more detention? Perhaps every day this week?" He cruelly taunted. Both Hermione and Ron wilted in their seats. It made Harry's blood boil.

Harry stood up to his full height, emphasizing the point he was about to make. "Snape-"

"PROFESSOR. You are my student and I'm your superior. You will address me as such!" The older man exclaimed, showing more anger than the entire engagement. Harry ignored him. He wasn't the only one that could play that passive-aggressive game.

" You're not my superior, you're my teacher. You're not a King, believe it or not. And here is something you should also start realizing... I'm a grown man. I have a fiance. My name is in the Goblet of Fire. I'm only taking this stupid class because Professor Dumbledore wanted to see where my skill level is at. Turns out, I get to tell him that this hack of a class isn't necessary for me." Harry raved, giving Snape a challenging look.

All the teens whispered feverishly before Snape used his wands magic to slam a book in an act of dominance and silence. Harry openly laughed, making the Professor glare more.

'If only you knew what I could do.' He thought in amusement.

"Silence!" Snape ordered the class before walking up to Harry. Harry prepared himself both magically and physically, unsure of what the older man was about to do. Snape stood level eyed a foot from Harry.

He glared at Harry for what felt like an eternity. He mouthed something so soft under his breath, Harry wondered if he heard him correctly. Snape cleared his voice to speak aloud. "If you wish to leave, Potter...Moomin. Whatever you go by, be my guest. But you will not progress without my passing grade."

Harry cocked his mouth into a smirk. As if he cared about a grade! As soon as he beat this tournament and dark lord, he was OUT of here. "I'll manage." He simply stated.

"Fine. Get out… And you two-" He pointed to Ron and Hermione. "Still have detention."

Harry fought every urge not to grab that finger and break it. He got his anger and no fooling around attitude at a young age from Moominpappa...Little My's influence didn't help. Moomin was close but still had more of Moominmama's temperament for the most part. Moominpappa would have verbally ripped Snape a new one if he were here! Moomin and Mama may have a few choice words as well.

Harry taunted, "Do you feel good?"

Snape looked momentarily caught off guard. "What?"

Harry continued. "Do you feel powerful being such a jerk to kids? Kids that you know did nothing wrong other than trying to help or give a respectful opinion? What is it? Insecure that a mere kid or a man half your age knows more than you? Or are you just that sad?"

Snape looked furious at Harry. Like he was going to raise his wand and do whatever he could to him. Instead, he pointed to the door past Harry's shoulder.

"Out." Was all he said. Harry let out a huff. "Not until you withdraw your punishment to them. If I have to stand here all day and night or contact my fiance to find Dumbledore or McGonagall and bring them back here then so be it!" Harry pointed.

Hermione spoke up, "Harry, it's okay! I can just study during detention." Harry turned towards her. "No, it's not!" He corrected, resolution firm.

Snape gave an insufferable groan. "If you get out of my class and never step foot in it again, I will lift their punishment. Now get out!"

Harry walked over and grabbed his things. "I'll hold you to that." Was all he said as he made his way out to the hall.

He walked a few paces before slumping against the wall. 'Well, that was awful. Note: Report to Dumbledore ASAP.' He inwardly mumbled before looking at his paper.

"...Professor Mad-Eye Moody." He mumbled as he forced himself off the wall to keep walking.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry heard footsteps approaching as he lingered in the halls. After all, his class with Professor Moody wasn't for a while, considering he skipped out on Snape's class early.

He turned to see a tall boy with a charming smile on his face. "Hey, Harry right?" The boy asked to which Harry nodded, "Yes, I take it everyone here is a bit aware of me."

The boy replied, "Immensely. Not every day a fourth name who doesn't even go to Hogwarts gets put into the tournament." He stuck out his hand. Harry noted the dark yellow scarf around his neck and shook the boy's hand. 'He must be in a different house.'

"Cedric Diggory. My name was put in for Hogwarts."

"Harry Moomin." Harry smiled. Cedric looked a bit confused as Harry corrected, "I know the Goblet said my last name was Potter but that was my birth name. I was raised by the Moomin's in Moomin Valley. "

Cedric looked a bit surprised by that but smiled. "Understood. I'm sure you're sick of correcting people." Harry shrugged. "It will stick eventually."

Cedric stuck his hands back his pockets, "It's a bit weird being from the same school to be competing against each other."

Harry shrugged again, "I suppose. I guess I haven't attended long enough to get that spirit of Hogwarts school pride or whatever...Truthfully, I can't wait to get this tournament over with and be done with the whole ordeal."

Cedric gave Harry a knowing look. "Nerves?"

"Yeah...Something like that."

Cedric moved on the balls of his feet before speaking up. "So, good luck in the tournament. Maybe we'll see each other around?" Harry smirked, "Yeah, I bet we will."

With that, Cedric left, waving behind himself. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Harry waved back, feeling he found another friend among the sea of gossip and prejudice he was beginning to notice in this newfound world. He sighed, realizing that class was starting soon after taking a few moments to talk to Cedric. If his last Professor was so snobbishly bitter, how bad was the next going to be?

Harry entered the class, following the horde of other students as they took their seats. Harry saw an open seat and took it. With the way the professor looked, he doubted there were assigned seats...

A gruff, crazy-eyed man with a prosthetic eye that twitched about, stood at the board. He locked eyes with Harry and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Ya just gonna sit in a class without having introduced yourself?!" He bellowed. Harry couldn't help but jump, "Uh, I'm Harry Moomin...Or Harry Potter, Sir. "

"I could guess who you are. A lot older than I pictured." He muttered. Harry continued,

"Dumbledore said you were my next class?"

Mad-eyed Moody grumbled, "Whatever he says I guess. You're going to get one introduction and one only-"

He furiously scribbled on the board with a velocity that made Harry blink in surprise. "I'm Professor Moody. I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. And I'm not repeating myself, got it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Sir." He almost felt his lip curl in amusement. The maniacal man reminded him of the Witch who taught him what Hobgoblin couldn't. Mainly Potions, Earthly Magic and a few Hexes.

"Good. Now then, I'm going to teach you-" Moody started furiously writing something on the board. Harry's eyes spotted two familiar faces in the class. Ron gave a small wave. Hermione glanced at Harry with a smile before continuing her work. However, Harry also saw that same snobby blonde with his cronies not far from where Harry sat.

"I bet he's muggle-born. That's why he hasn't attended until now." They continued whispering among each other. "And a Moomin? Like those ugly creatures in that one book we found?"

Harry felt his eyes narrow. 'Ignore them, Harry. Keep a low profile, Harry.'

The blonde looked straight towards Harry who promptly tried to ignore him. The blonde didn't even bother to whisper, "I heard he brought a Snork to school and is calling it his fiancee. I didn't know Hogwarts allowed us to marry and frolic with animals."

The blonde suddenly let out a loud yelp as his textbook crashed into his face with a hard smack. Everyone in the class turned to see him clutching a red face.

Moody turned around in a rage. "WHO DID THAT?! WHICH ONE OF YOU LIL URCHINS DID IT?!"

He locked eyes with Harry. "Was it you? Huh? Ya got the nerve to disrupt my class by hitting this block and upturning his nose even more than it is?!"

Harry froze, unsure what to do. It was a knee jerk reaction that he just...Did! He quickly grabbed his wooden wand in panic. It was bad enough Moody knew he did it, he didn't need to have him realize he did it without a wand.

"...I did." Harry stoically gave. Moody glared at him before calmly uttering, "...Bravo."

Harry's mouth dropped as Professor Moody let out a laugh as the blonde looked on in outrage.

The boy exclaimed, "My father!-"

"Silence your trap, Malfoy. With you interrupting my class, be lucky I didn't silence ya myself!" Moody, for emphasis, wiped out his wand faster than lightning and a shot of magic bolted across the class to make the book in front of Malfoy raise. Malfoy cowered and staggered out of his chair before the book fell back onto the desk.

"Everyone should take the initiative as Harry did. When dealing with the dark arts, those Death Eaters ain't gonna just sit there and wait for you to have the gull to strike! Ya strike first! But I know most of you yellow-bellied cowards don't have it in ya. Better make sure you at least know how to defend yourselves...Which brings me to our next lesson-"

Moody went back to writing as if nothing happened. Harry was sweating and nervously gulped. He saw Hermione staring at him, studying him. Before she turned back to class. Harry let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Moody ranted and demonstrated every dark art practice. Harry actually found himself enjoying it. Soon, the class was dismissed and he realized it was lunch hour.

He went to leave when Ron and Hermione both walked up to him. The two teens nervously smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Uh, we never got to thank you for sticking up for us. You were right about that potion and I'm a firm believer that professors should want to learn just as much as teach." Hermione matter of factly stated in her proper accent. Ron chimed in, "Want to sit with us at lunch?"

Harry smiled. Sure, they were 3 years or younger than him but who cares? In a few years, that 3 yr gap won't matter anyway. Besides, they were the first people other than Cedric to talk to him without a glare or bewildered stare.

"Of course! Can my fiance join? I haven't seen her since we woke up today."

Ron looked shocked, "Oh, she attends Hogwarts too?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh no, she can't do magic." Hermione looked bewildered. "That's impossible. Hogwarts can't be seen by muggles."

Harry raised a brow, "Muggles?"

Apparently, his lack of Wizarding World knowledge bewildered most. Hermione looked at him like he was playing a joke. "Oh, don't pretend! You can smack Draco Malfoy in the face with a book so easily but don't know what a muggle is?"

Harry gave her an equally confused face with an exaggerated shrug. "I have no magicians in my family."

"Wizards." Hermione corrected. Harry continued, "That isn't what they're called where I...Nevermind." Harry realized he was on the verge of saying too much. What even was too much? It was annoying being on edge constantly for fear of letting the metaphorical cat out of the bag.

Harry caught sight of Draco giving him a dirty look as he walked out. Harry ignored him. He wasn't worth it.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before Ron cracked a grin. "Oh Hermione, he probably doesn't come from here! Well, the human world or whatever."

Harry gratefully nodded. "No. I've only met a handful of humans in my lifetime. I come from Moomin Valley. "

Ron said, "Well, muggles are humans that can't use magic." Hermione chimed in, "So if your fiance isn't a witch then she couldn't possibly be here and see this place!"

Hermione scrunched her face paused in thought. "Moomin...Moomin...Do you mean those odd creatures that almost resemble a hippopotamus?"

Harry chuckled, "I have no idea what a Hippopotamus is but they're my family."

Hermione looked appalled as a faint blush hinted at her cheeks. "O-oh...Did I say odd? I didn't mean odd! I meant-"

Harry cut her off with a wave of his hand. "It's alright, really!"

Suddenly, they all jumped when a voice yelled out. "If ya want to lollygag, then do it in the halls! Not in my classroom!" Moody scolded. The three looked at one another with a smirk. Harry leaned down to whisper to the two. "We'll talk more at lunch."

Snorkmaiden followed behind her fiance, trying to keep her fur from going mauve with worry.

"Harry, do you think this is wise? I mean, we just arrived and aren't we supposed to keep a low profile?"

Harry grasped her hand in his as they walked. "I don't care. I'm not going to hide you away like some dirty secret. They can't hurt us, I won't let them and neither will the Headmaster. All they can do is be spiteful. If we can survive Stinky, then we can survive these brats."

Snorkmaiden let out a soft laugh at his words. He was right, they would be fine.

"You're right. I was allowed here and invited. Besides, this world is too miraculous not to see!"

It was true. The magic, the creatures, the castle-like structure. Moomin Valley had its fair share of fantasy, she supposed. But this was so much more! She was itching to experience all of it.

They entered where lunch was being served and Snorkmaiden instantly felt eyes on them.

Harry and here got a plate of food as Harry looked to the crowd to see someone. "Come on, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

She sat on the smaller than she'd like chairs with Harry. A girl and boy sat across from them with surprised expressions. Snorkmaiden just knew, despite herself, that her fur was changing.

Hermione had to stop her jaw from dropping. Was that...A Snork? She had only ever heard of them! She wasn't even sure if any existed anywhere near here.

Then, the realization dawned on her.

'Oh my God...That is Harry's fiance?'

She wasn't disgusted, of course not! She wasn't some bigot like Draco! She was just...Taken aback!

The blonde-haired Snork sat across from them. She noticed her fur had gotten darker as she sat. She looked on in fascination.

"Guys, this is my fiance, Snorkmaiden. Snorkmaiden, this Hermione and Ron. They're fourth years I have a few classes with."

Hermione shook herself and elbowed a gapping Ron from under the table. "Hi!" He exclaimed in alarm. Hermione hid a cringe before speaking. "Pleasure to meet you." She forced a smile as Snorkmaiden awkwardly smiled back. "Pleasure to meet you as well." She bashfully replied.

Hermione was taken aback by her voice. It was soft and pleasant. All her books depicted them to have a gruff voice and build.

Harry smiled lovingly at the Snork. "She's usually much more chatty than this. In fact, sometimes she won't stop." Snorkmaiden gave Harry a playful glare as her fur turned pink and her ears went down. Hermione saw the faintest smile on her mouth.

Harry looked at both teens. "You can ask anything you would like."

She realized she was staring and shook herself. "I'm terribly sorry for staring, that's so rude of me."

Harry smiled good-natured. "No, I think we're equally curious about you guys. Ask away."

Ron gave a scoff of laughter, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that…"

Hermione gave Ron a glare before speaking, "How...Do you change color?"

Snorkmaiden gave a thoughtful expression, "Well...I'm not entirely sure! It's not magic. I suppose it's no different than how you humans blush? My turn… Were you born here?"

Hermione laughed softly, "Oh no. I was...Born to a muggle er...Nonmagical parents. They live far from here."

Snorkmaiden gave a sad expression, her fur a bit greyish blue. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is that how you got your scar? Harry got his from his parents protecting him…Were you forcibly separated from your parents or?..." The Snork faltered, her fur turning green. "Oh my, now I'm the one being rude!"

Hermione subconsciously felt the scar on her face, stretching from her jaw to her opposite eye. She smiled despite herself, "Oh no. I miss them is all but I came to Hogwarts willingly. I was actually attacked by a troll a few years ago. Ron and another boy tried to help but I was certain I was a goner had someone not saved me."

"Who was it?" Harry curiously asked. Hermione looked distant before saying, "I'm not sure. Whoever it was, had to have been watching. "

Ron chimed in, "And powerful! It pushed back that troll with such a harsh blast. It was amazing, honestly."

Suddenly, Hermione and the rest were interrupted by a smack against the table. Food contents were splattered on them as a bolt of magic shot out and flipped a tray. Hermione sat in momentary shock as Ron stood up with a glare.

"Who the bloody hell?!" He spat, wiping casserole from his shirt. Hermione heard the laughter at the same time Harry did. Snorkmaiden scoffed, "How incredibly rude!"

A voice rang out near them as the gaggle of boys approached. "Huh, the beast can talk!"

Hermione glared hatefully, "Malfoy, why am I not surprised?"

The cocky teen swaggered over with a gain of suck-ups behind him. "I don't remember asking you, mud blood." Hermione jumped at the word, glaring daggers at the complete bigotry that radiated off the rich pompous ass in front of her. Harry and Snorkmaiden had their backs to them but Hermione could see the dark look in Harry's eyes.

"Well? Are you going to say anything, Moomin? I know it was you that had the audacity to throw that book in my face. You think you were going to get away with it?"

Ron spoke up, "Well maybe you shouldn't have started it by running your bloody mouth!"

Malfoy pointed his wand at Ron, "Careful."

Harry clenched his fists as he stood. Snorkmaiden whispered, "Harry no."

A boy behind Malfoy joined in. "Listen to your pet. The Malfoy name runs deep in this school."

Hermione shook her head in disgusts, "Yeah, deep in bullocks. It's been years of this, aren't you tired?" She muttered. Draco Malfoy glared at her and she glared back.

Harry stood almost a full foot taller than the boys as he turned around. He gave them a warning look, "Put the wand down. I don't want to have to hurt you, kid." Harry growled, obviously enraged at the comments towards his fiance. Hermione couldn't blame him. What pissed her off the most about being called a mudblood wasn't the dig at her but the disrespect to her parents.

Draco stepped back a bit but still glared defiantly at Harry. "You wouldn't dare." Then, his cockiness reached an almost stupid level as he pointed the wand at Snorkmaiden while glaring at Harry.

Harry wasted no time in grabbing the wand and twisting Draco's arm. Hermione and Ron gapped at the rage on Harry's face. One of the boys with Malfoy brought up his own wand to shot a bolt of magic at Harry only for him to deflect it easily.

Hermione watched intently with amazement as her early assumption was true. Harry didn't need a wand. He deflected that attack with a flick of his hand and redirected it outward!

She felt her jaw drop but soon recovered, a small crowd forming. Harry released Draco with a growl, "Get out of here. I could care less about your dad or his influence here. And I won't tolerate any bullying from you to anyone I care about."

Draco looked outraged, shock and anger on his face. It wasn't too often he was put in his place like that. Then, the realizations dawned on him.

"You...You freak! You didn't use a wand! What-"

Hermione shot up, acting on instinct to protect a newfound friend. "I shot it, you fool." She withdrew her wand to look like she had it under the table. Within the crowd, Cedric, Longbottom and a few others that Ron and Hermione knew had stood by them. Cedric spoke up, "Draco is it? I suggest you get out of here. Pointing your wand like that might get you into some trouble."

The crowd grew as the two groups faced each other angrily.

Draco hissed out, "I don't care! Dragging an animal to the cafeteria like this is unsanitary!"

Hermione saw Harry literally shake with anger. Snorkmaiden looked embarrassed and worried, her fur completely green. "Harry, this was a mistake! Let's just go."

Harry didn't seem to hear her, he practically sneered at Draco and the gang of followers.

Then, something happened that made Hermione jump up from her seat with a loud gasp. The entire cafeteria watched as Harry morphed into a Snork with ease. Fur red with hot righteous anger.

"The only unsanitary thing here is your mouth. If she's a beast then so am I!" He yelled out in a booming voice. Hermione wasn't sure if he even realized he had transformed. Harry saw Draco and the rest of the students gasp and step back. Harry's face fell as Snorkmaiden shot up and protectively held onto her fiance's arm. Harry's fur turned green as his Snork face fell in dread at what he had just done.

As if on cue, in came Professor Snape of all people to split up whatever was going on. His face was momentarily shocked before his features sterned. "All of you. Office. NOW." Snape demanded.

Meanwhile, Hermione stared in shock at the entire ordeal.


	15. Chapter 15

Dumbledore sat at his office desk filling out a few forms. The work was never done running such a huge magic school. And with the tournament on the way, many other schools were on their way to help compete in it.

Suddenly, the doors to his office burst open. He raised an old heavy brow at the brashness as Snape walked in. Dumbledore felt himself internally sigh heavily as he saw two Snork's follow behind as well as Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore put down his quill, his owl ruffled its feathers on the stand next to his desk. He watched Snape study him for a reaction and for answers.

"Head Master, we have a situation." Snape elaborated, explaining everything. Draco and Harry both went to interrupt but were silenced by a harsh glare from Snape. Dumbledore reluctantly silenced them as well. There could be no bias towards Harry, if there was, his true powers as well as his role in. this situation could be outed.

Snorkmaiden simply looked to the ground and politely listened. He really did enjoy that young lady already. It was such a pity she wasn't a magic user, she would be an audacious and patient student.

"-So, how do you intend to punish these...Kids?" Snape hissed the last part, looking to Harry in his new form. Harry glared back.

Dumbledore shook himself, truthfully not listening as intently as he usually would. He knew something like this was going to happen. Harry was too hot-headed, too stubborn and too righteous. And sadly, Draco was every bit how his father was at his age. Arrogant, meddling and vindictive.

Dumbledore interlaced his hands as he thought a moment...He wanted to let Harry off with a warning, after all, he was simply eating lunch with his partner. But...He could not.

It would ruin everything to show Harry special treatment.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ah...Quite a predicament, isn't it Professor Snape?"

Snape scowled, "Yes...I feel we have much to discuss after you decide the punishment necessary."

Dumbledore hid his knowing glint in his eyes. He must be losing his touch for deception in his older age, he thought with mild amusement.

"...Both Mr. Moomin and Mr. Malfoy shall be suspended from attending classes for the rest of the week until we can decide any further conclusions from what we have witnessed." Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked towards Draco, who looked at him in alarm.

"Did you shoot magic at Harry?" He calmly asked. The boy looked terrified behind that scowl. He knew the boy acted out of defense to other issues. "Sir, I was attacked by him earlier today! He used his magic to strike me with a book in Professor Moody's class!... I simply wanted to return the favor." He scowled over at Harry hatefully.

Dumbledore sighed and turned to Harry. "Is this true?" Harry without missing a beat, "Yes it is, Sir."

Dumbledore secretly praised his honesty in his head. He knew if Harry did hit Draco with anything, it was most likely deserved. But, as Head Master, he couldn't be biased.

"Well, then I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate both your wands." Dumbledore opened his hands to either male. Harry looked at Dumbledore in amusement before putting on a theatrical sigh, "If I must…"

Draco, on the other hand, looked frantic, "You can't! Sir, my father-"

"- Will have to accept this. It's only a few days. Perhaps you can use these few days to reconsider your choices, young man."

Harry put on mock hesitation before giving Dumbledore the wand while Draco clung to his. Snape looked his nose down, "Malfoy. The wand." Draco looked to Snape with a scowl. Dumbledore saw the way they looked to one another. Dumbledore was aware of Severus's affiliation with House Slytherin. Knew the rumors of meetings at Malfoy house. But that's all he knew was rumors at this point.

Draco sneered, tears almost pricking his eyes as he placed the wand in Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore turned to. Snorkmaiden. "I heard you were involved?"

Harry bristled and looked like he was ready to fight everyone in the room. Dumbledore chuckled to himself in his mind. 'To be young and in love.' He mused. Snorkmaiden politely nodded, "Yes Sir. I'm sorry for going to the cafeteria."

Snape interjected, "Yes if you would have stayed away this entire situation would have been avoided. " Snape looked distastefully at Snorkmaiden and Harry's fur turned redder and redder. Dumbledore felt his own irritation flair at the comment.

"You're interjections aren't needed, Professor. " Dumbledore passively warned. Snape looked taken aback at Dumbledore's tone but said nothing. Merely giving a curt nod.

"Since you were involved and since this school is more close-minded than even I suspected, your punishment is to help sort papers and books in this office. Understood, young lady?"

Snorkmaiden's face lit up, "Really?" She eagerly asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Dumbledore openly allowed a smirk on his face as he whispered, "This is still work." Snorkmaiden blushed and nodded, thanking him.

Draco sneered at them all. "That's it?! He didn't use a wand! He could take shape of those beasts and bring one-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Snape growled, surprising everyone. He continued, "Despite anyone's opinions, you do not speak to your Head Master in such a manner. Reframe from it or I'll deduct points from Slytherin."

Draco looked angrily at them all before bowing his head to Dumbledore. "Forgive my...Tone." He reluctantly gave. It sounded like it was being ripped from him. Dumbledore sighed, "It's alright, Draco. You're all excused. Return to your rooms and I better not hear of anything else from any of you today. Understood?"

There was a collective, "Yes Sir." Before they departed. He watched from the corner of his eye as Draco left, he bumped Harry's shoulder and hissed 'This isn't over.'.

Dumbledore rubbed his temples. He knew this was going to happen but why couldn't it happen AFTER the tournament.

He turned back to Snape who folded his arms expectantly. "Care to explain, Sir?"

Severus sat at the table across from the older witch and wizards. Both once his mentors when he attended Hogwarts decades ago. He hid his emotions even though he was internally fuming.

He wasn't a fool. He could tell right away that Dumbledore KNEW of this disgusting farce!

It was bad enough that Harry looked so much like that bastard of a father he had. Severus felt color leave his face when the arrogant 'kid' walked into his classroom. Momentarily thinking James Potter somehow came back from the dead! As foolish as that little thought was. It was worse that he was almost a young man and just as arrogant and stubborn as his biological father, coming into his classroom and questioning something he studied before the brat was even born! Having his name put into the Goblet when he didn't even attend Hogwarts. To top it all off, he was in a disgusting relationship with a creature AND was an unregistered metamorphmagus! Now, allegations of using magic without a wand?

Severus was APPALLED. What would Lily think of her son now? Severus wanted to think the ideology of Lily he concocted in his mind would feel the same as him. But deep down, he knew that was a complete lie. Knowing his sweet and naive Lily, she would have loved her son no matter what. Just like she loved that bully James Potter, claiming he 'changed'.

Severus covered his mouth with his interlaced hands, his elbows on the table as he frowned at the two discussing the situation.

"Damn it all, Albus! What are we going to do? You know those Malfoy's won't stop until they bloody get everything their hearts and high egos desire." McGonagall grumbled.

Dumbledore sighed as he gazed elsewhere. "We don't have a choice. Harry revealed himself and...I had to contact the Ministry to get him registered."

"What? But Albus-"

"Minerva...We can't hide this like we wanted, not now."

Her lips pressed together in a frown, "If he would have just hidden his relationship and form, none of this would have happened! "

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes but what's done is done." The silence pressed on until Dumbledore glanced over at Severus. "You've been surprisingly quiet.."

Severus inhaled deeply, trying to maintain composure even though he wanted to lash out. "Don't you both think I deserve an explanation?" He monotoned. Minerva and Dumbledore both glanced at one another.

Severus wondered what they knew or didn't know. He was playing a dangerous game but he was still loyal to Hogwarts and his old mentors. They wouldn't understand his position of straddling the fence between the dark arts and the rest if they tried.

"McGonagall, Dumbledore. Explain everything now so help me." He drawled out. Minerva gave a scoff, "Severus, it's not that simple. We don't know everything ourselves."

Lies. He just knew it. Maybe not on McGonagall's part but most definitely on the Head Masters.

"Harry somehow ended up in Moomin Valley. A very far away place filled with strange and magical creatures. Harry grew up with a world of magic from birth and just so happened to be a morphamagus. He grew up alongside Snorks and Moomins resulting in his current engagement."

Severus narrowed his tired eyes. "That's it? You mean you willingly allowed a beast to come to Hogwarts and parade around as...As a fiancee?!" He couldn't help but feel revolted.

"I suggest you watch your tongue and keep any prejudice in check, Severus," Minerva warned.

Severus deeply respected Minerva but at that moment he was aghast. "It's a creature! How can you both allow this?"

Dumbledore gave him an irritated look, a rare thing to see on his old jolly face. "That creature is an intelligent being and she has a name. Her name is Snorkmaiden. You shall address her as such. Harry refused to come if she did not, so I gladly allowed it."

Severus huffed in disbelief. "This school has centuries of prestigious lineage. I cannot accept, no matter how much I respect you both, to allow such a disrespectful-"

"Save it, Severus." Minerva snapped in her Scottish accent. It seemed to come out the angrier she got. "We are well aware of Hogwarts rules and regulations. However, if we allowed some of the despicable wizards and witches that are now lowly death eaters to ever step foot in this school...Well, I see no issue in a fine and gentle creature attending as well. Snork, giant, elf, human or wizard will all be treated with respect at this fine school."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Well said, Professor McGonagall."

Severus felt his stomach sink at her thoughts on death eaters, a bit of guilt seeped in that he tried in vain to ignore. He went to protest but sessed to. In truth, he knew what it was like to not be accepted. But...It just felt like too much! His mother being with a muggle is bad enough but at least they were both human!

"Fine...So, what do we do about this situation?" Severus relented and changed the subject.

Dumbledore folded his arms behind his back as he walked about the room. Minerva and Severus's eyes on him for answers. As if on time, an owl fluttered through the open window. Dumbledore looked to his fellow facility before walking towards the bird, retrieving the letter. He opened it and silently read. Severus watched, about to ask what it said as Dumbledore's eyes shut in disappointment.

"...The Ministry received my letter and shall arrive within the next two days. They're holding a council meeting on the decision of Harry."

Severus wanted to hate the young man but...Lily, Albus, and Minerva all would be devastated if something were to happen to Harry. Why couldn't he act and look like his beautiful mother? Be brave, sweet and intelligent with fiery red hair? Instead, the boy looked just like James and acted like him too.

At least he had Lily's eyes, he could hate him slightly less for that reason alone. It infuriated him to be near the smart-mouthed bastard! And it also pained him to look into those eyes. He secretly hoped the ministry would strip him of his magic and send him away! Not hurt him, but send him away to wherever he came from so he didn't have to look at those cursed blue eyes anymore! Even just a day and it pained him.

It made it bittersweet that he had to keep Voldemort's trust and in doing so had to run and tell the Dark Lord everything. He just hoped his two former mentors could one day forgive his actions.

Harry crashed on the bed in his Snork form, bringing a giggling Snorkmaiden close to him with a content sigh. She stopped giggling and cupped his furry cheek.

"Harry, aren't you worried?"

Harry cracked a bright blue eye open with a smirk. "Why? I didn't need that wand, I don't have to be in any of those classes...Though, Professor Moody was fun. I get to be in bed with you for days! I'm elated!" He kissed her cheek and she smiled but lightly pushed him away. "Harry, I'm serious. You showed this form to everyone and over something so stupid!"

Harry sat back from her blinking in shock as she glared at him. She ranted, "I can handle myself and you know it! You put yourself at risk over what?! Over pride?! What if that magic would have hurt you and you couldn't deflect it in time?! What if one of the others would have shot it at me at the same time?! I was perfectly content in gradually showing myself, not causing a scene! I don't like being treated like I'm less but I sure as the Earth don't want you risking your life over words! WORDS Harry! Have you forgotten why we're here?! That you have people that want you dead and you were SUPPOSE to lay low?! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE SO STUPIDLY BRASH HARRY!"

She shoved herself away and got up from the bed, tail swishing as her ears were back, fur turning red. Harry wanted to defend himself but knew she was right. What if she would have gotten hurt because of his own temper? His ears dropped.

"I'm sorry...You're right, I just...When they insulted you I couldn't think!" He defended, she scoffed.

"That's for sure!" She turned away from him. He scooted to the end of the bed. "Snorkmaiden, I won't let anyone hurt or insult anyone I care about. You know that. It's how I discovered my abilities in the first place. But… I really am sorry. I should have grabbed your hand, took our lunches and got out of there. Instead, I showed this form and messed up. I'm sorry." His fur turned blue as he desperately watched her. She heaved her shoulder in a heavy insufferable sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable in this form, you don't know the punishment for it." She changed the subject. Harry lifted a brow. "What? Dumbledore wouldn't punish me for this form. Besides, I already received my 'punishment' earlier...Now, please turn around and talk to me Snorkmaiden. It really will be a punishment if I have to spend days in here with you mad at me."

Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes even when a smirk tugged her lips. "Argh, fine. But if you ever speak for me or do something this stupid ever again Harry Moomin, I WILL be mad!" She turned back around with a scowl. Harry nodded, "Alright, alright! You're a strong capable Snork that needs no one to save her."

Snorkmaiden gave an affirmed nod, "That's right."

Harry smirked, "Except when you fell in the ocean or got cornered by that bubblebrug or the time I had to kill that spider for you-"

She grabbed a pillow from the bed and whooped him across the face. "Shut up!" She exclaimed with a sheepish grin. Harry grinned back as he grabbed a pillow as well.

"Oh, it's on. " He readily aimed his hit while she blocked him with her own pillow. But they both stopped as a knock sounded at the door. Harry raised a brow and walked towards it, both dropping their pillows and sessing their fun.

Harry was surprised to see a glum Hagrid at the door. "Eh, sorry for waking u and ur lass at this late hour."

Harry smiled, "Oh no, it's alright. Do you need anything?"

He sighed as his huge chest heaved, "Aye. Dumbledore told me to send ya this. He told me bout it and...Well, jus read it yourselves. " He handed the already opened letter to Harry before sadly bowing his head and leaving, fairing them a goodnight.

"What is it?" Snorkmaiden asked as she came closer, Harry already had it open and read it. His face dropped and Snorkmaiden impatiently raced over. "Harry, what is it to make you have such a long face?"

Harry folded the letter and handed it to her, his fur a mix of green and blue and his ears completely down.

"The Ministry of Magic, the very people we were trying to avoid, wish to speak with us in a meeting. Tomorrow or the next day."


	16. Chapter 16

That night, Harry and Dumbledore had endless conversations about what to say or to do but Harry knew nothing would prepare him for this meeting.

The whole reason he agreed to subject himself and his fiancee to this world and school, was to keep his magic! He had a restless sleep, despite her earlier anger, Snorkmaiden nuzzled up to his Snork form the entire night, trying in vain to offer some form of comfort to him.

He expected to have a few days of collecting his thoughts until he heard a knock on the door. He expected Cedric or some other student to stop by but he was surprised to see the half-giant instead. His face looked twisted with turmoil as he ushered Harry and Snorkmaiden out of their room and into the hall.

"Aye, they need ya now." He gruffly said.

Harry scoffed, "You're joking! I thought they wouldn't arrive for another day or two, at least!"

Hagrid scoffed as well in response, "Those cowards like to keep everyone on their toes, be lucky they offered a warning to coming here...They requested yer fiancee to be there as well."

"Well, of course, I'm coming." She replied as Hagrid shook his head, "They want you to come… As a part of their testimony against Harry..." He admitted. Harry looked outraged. "What?! Oh, so even more prejudice-" He was cut off by a glare from Snorkmaiden as she scolded him, "Harry, I appreciate your concern but we don't need to make this any worse than what it already is! If they want me to be some...Some...Evidence piece, then so be it!" She fumed.

Harry bit his tongue, knowing her anger was unmatched. It hurt his heart knowing she was probably just as furious as he was over them trying to use her like some object, as a tool against him having magic. But she was right...They had to play along. For now.

Harry watched as his fiancee's tail swished as Hagrid sighed and led them out. He eyed Harry's new form but said nothing of it. Instead, he offered advice as they walked.

"The Ministry of Magic are a fickle bunch. They're the slimeballs that dictate everything that goes on in the magical world. You slippin' by their radar as a metamorphmagus and for as long as ya have is gonna have them fit to be tied."

Harry huffed, "And I'm sure me waltzing in with my Snork form will have them seething, correct?"

Hagrid gave a bitter chuckle, "Don't know for sure but I bet you'll be the talk of this whole realm. I can't say I'm a fan, especially of the current Minister. Got bad history me and him."

Harry glared at nothing as they walked, "Well if this Minister is gonna use their prejudice views against us, they got another thing coming!"

Snorkmaiden sighed and put a hand to her face as they walked. "Wonderful. It's as if you WANT to be caught, Harry. What part of play along and keep a low profile is so hard?" She muttered. Harry gave her a dumbfounded expression, "Of course I don't but they already know I have this form. So why not show up in it and get it over with?"

Snorkmaiden ignored his counterargument as they walked. "Because I want you alive and not baited into this...Whatever it is!"

Hagrid said nothing at the arguing and Harry dropped the subject as well. They reached a pair of heavy doors sooner than what Harry had hoped. He calmed himself and reached over to give Snorkmaiden's hand a quick squeeze. She squeezed back as they walked in, parting from Hagrid who quietly told them 'good luck'.

Harry looked about the room. It was like a sort of chamber. Wizards and witches sat around the center of the room in a dome-like shape. Like one of those coliseums in one of Snorkmaiden's old books. The lighting felt dim, obscuring the faces that silently judged them as they walked in.

At a podium sat multiple witches and Wizards in all black, including Dumbledore and McGonagall. To the side, seats were a few empty ones and where the other two Hogwarts Houses sat. Harry recognized Snape but not the other little man. Harry recognized Malfoy who looked a bit too proud for Harry's liking. Beside him sat an imposing blonde man who Harry could only guess was related to the blonde runt beside him.

"Come forward and take a seat." A man sitting on a high podium gestured.

Harry and Snorkmaiden continued to hold hands as they walked forward. Vicious whispers echoed amongst the onlookers in the room. They both ignored them as they reached a circle on the floor. Harry could feel magic swirling about and instinctively gripped his love's hand tighter.

"Harry Potter… Moomin. I'm sure you are well aware as to why you're here." The older politician like a man at the highest podium remarked. Harry didn't answer right away as the smarmy man continued, "I am Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic. I and my council are here based on allegations that face severe penalties if true."

Harry repressed a glare as the man looked his nose down on him from the podium. "I see one allegation to be true, that you're an undocumented Morphamagus. "

"Yes." Harry simply answered.

Cornelius raised a brow in thought before his eyes glanced at Snorkmaiden. "And this creature is?..." He gave a hand gesture. Harry tried to control his temper, "SHE is Snorkmaiden. My fiancee."

Murmurs erupted throughout the room before McGonagall smacked a hammer against the wood in front of her. "Order! We can easily have members of this faculty-led out if they choose not to be silent during this proceeding!"

Cornelius gave a nod, "I agree." He shuffled some papers in front of him. "For now your...Fiancee may take a seat."

Snorkmaiden gave Harry one last glance and reassuring squeeze before letting go of his hand and walking over to a nearby seat. Harry sighed as he took a seat in the middle of the room. The chair was big and imposing, even in his Snork form. All eyes on him as he sat there to be judged.

'Maybe I should have listened to Hobgoblin after all and just ran away until they lost interest…' He grimly thought.

Cornelius adjusted himself before speaking. "Now then, let me get this straight...You have been an undocumented Wizard and Morphamagus for 14 years even when witnesses testify you look close to a young man than a boy. You are in a relationship with a…. Snork that you brought to this school. You have your name in the Goblet of Fire even though you weren't attending this school when entered...You have quite a list here already." The man interlaced his hands. Harry sucked air through his nostrils before giving a firm nod. He glanced towards Dumbledore before continuing.

"Yes, to all of the above."

"Why? Explain yourself as to how your name was placed into the Goblet?"

Dumbledore interrupted Harry. "I can explain that."

Cornelius raised a brow, "I suppose you may interject, Headmaster."

Harry could sense the tension between the two, especially from the contempt look Cornelius gave. Harry doubted this was the first time the Minster was a pain in Dumbledore's rear.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "We accidentally had him listed as Harry Potter on our records as he was previously thought to attend Hogwarts before his parents passing. In fact, we were certain of his arrival once his magic would blossom. No one made sure to get rid of the records when we thought he was dead after the...Incident. So, his name was accidentally placed by someone here in this school, most likely as a prank. One that will be punished by expelling the student responsible for breaking into records and placing the name in the Goblet."

Harry inwardly sighed in relief at the explanation. Cornelius gave a skeptical look but went along. "Ah, see to it that the perpetrators are caught." Dumbledore nodded before taking his seat once more.

"However," The Minister continued, "That doesn't explain everything. Harry, please pick a more...Distinguished form to showcase your abilities. "

Harry felt his eyes narrow at the obvious disgust of his Snork form. An idea popped into his mind, "A more...Distinguished form, Sir?"

Harry thought a moment before his form shimmered and shifted, it was a bit of a strain to concentrate on a form not yet taken before, but he managed. Soon, another Cornelius stood in the middle of the room. Harry still couldn't get rid of his scar no matter what form he took on and he purposely kept his glasses.

"Is this distinguished enough, Sir?" He asked as his voice came out with a smug grin.

Snickering and gasps emitted from the room. The Minister gave a ruthful chuckle but Harry could see the stormy look in his eyes.

"Quite distinguished. However, I believe I would appreciate cutting to the chase." He gave.

Harry lost his grin as he saw Dumbledore give him a pleading look to follow along. Harry swallowed as he allowed the jokes to subside, a very human Harry sat where Cornelius number two had.

Harry felt almost naked as the murmurs erupted in the room. Cornelius tilted his head in fascination. "Well, you most definitely are a Morphamagus."

"Then I'll become registered. I have no problem with that!" Harry gave to which the Minister chuckled.

"Oh, with this list of allegations, it's not that simple."

The blonde man sitting beside Malfoy stood, commanding all eyes to him naturally. "Let's cut to the chase, Minister. This...Boy hurled a book at my son's face as well as deflected magic...Without using a wand."

The noise erupted in the room once more. Harry gulped, trying to calm himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must be mistaken. Such a thing doesn't exist." The Minister gave, the icy man glanced at him in mild annoyance. "I can assure you, we have witnesses. And, Albus Dumbledore punished my son as well as Mr. Moomin. It leads me to believe that he is aware of something we are not. Especially with these insane circumstances."

"That's Ludacris." Snape interrupted with a glare, surprising everyone, "The Headmaster wouldn't endanger the school by holding away knowledge such as that."

The shorter man chimed in, "How dare you tarnish our Headmasters good name over a rumor Lucius Malfoy!"

"Let my boy tell you then as well as the dozens of witnesses. That young man used magic without a wand. " The blonde man glared towards Harry and Harry felt his hair on the back of his neck stand.

McGonagall hammered the room again as she demanded order.

"Alright, we clearly have a very unique case here. If this is true, then not only is this Wizard the first documented Wizard to do so, not only will he be severely questioned if there are others like him but...More severe precautions would be taken as well. Perhaps even detainment." Cornelius replied.

Harry felt sweat bead on him in fear. He glanced at Snorkmaiden, his mind racing and wondering if he could grab her to escape. But his instincts froze him in place, feeling the energy swirl around the room...He wouldn't have a chance. Himself alone? Yes. But not to grab Snorkmaiden and himself. And he could not and would not leave her.

"Objection!" McGonagall demanded as she stood from her seat. "These claims are from a bunch of bullies that I have to reprimand daily. There is no danger and I don't appreciate fear-mongering over a situation that is entirely false!"

Cornelius sneered at the Professor. "No one is fear-mongering. Now take your own advice and sit silently while this court proceeds PLEASE Professor McGonagall!" Cornelius admonished. The Scottish witch gave him a haughty glare before sitting once more, smoothing out her dress.

Before Cornelius could speak once more, the doors slammed open to reveal a lumpy form storming in ranting.

"Ya lying scoundrels! What's that Malfoy been feeding ya?!" Mad-eyed Moody stormed in, disrupting any peace the Ministry and Council were trying in vain to obtain.

"Professor, what business do you have here?" Lucius scowled as Moody shuffled in. "It's all my damned business! Ya gonna make claims without even inviting the bloody man whose class it happened in?!"

Cornelius rubbed his temple. "Professor, you have no-"

"LIKE HELL I DON'T! I saw the greasy headed rat pestering Harry-"

Lucius stood in anger at the insult to his son but Cornelius motioned for him to stand down.

"- He was asking for it! I saw Harry flip his wand from under the table at him!"

Harry gawked at the outright lie. He was grateful but...Why was Moody lying for him?

Cornelius looked hesitant. Draco finally spoke up, "He most certainly did not-" Lucius glared down at his son who instantly shrank. Harry almost felt bad for him...Almost.

Cornelius sighed, "And you are CERTAIN you saw it correctly?"

Moody squawked in protest, "OH. IS THAT A DIG AT MY IMPAIRED EYE?!"

Cornelius looked completely taken aback. "What? Of course not!"

Lucius rolled his eyes in irritation. "Are we honestly going to believe what this lunatic has to say?"

Dumbledore spoke up, "That Professor was put in charge of the dark arts by me for a reason. If he says Harry used a wand then that is what happened...However, this is news to me and I appreciate it if it were next time brought to my attention." Dumbledore side-eyed Moody who gave a sheepish shrug.

Cornelius looked like he wanted to end this as soon as it started. "Fine. We'll excuse that instance, however, it doesn't change the cafeteria incident."

Moody rambled more, "And another thing… That Malfoy kid is directly lying! I just know it!"

Lucius glared, "How dare you-"

Suddenly, a burst of magic emitted from the high podium. "THAT IS ENOUGH! As Minister, I will not tolerate this squabbling!"

Everyone, even Moody silenced themselves momentarily. Minister Fudge pointed his wand, "Professor Moody, sit and be silent or be escorted out. Mr. Malfoy, do the same."

Both men momentarily sat down, Moody hobbling to a seat, grumbling under his breath.

There was intense silence before Harry started feeling something. Something that made his hair stand on end.

"With these serious allegations calls for a serious intervention. There is a clear bias from both sides. Either way, can't be proven. So, we'll test him." Fudge gave as he pointed a wand to Snorkmaiden.

Harry shot up from his seat as well as a few Professors. "Don't you dare!" Harry yelled out in rage. Dumbledore yelled himself, "Cornelius! This goes against any and every ethic of the Ministry! If you touch that girl with any magic, I swear-"

"Silence, this needs to be tested. I heard he has his wand taken away as punishment. There is no way for him to deflect magic without a wand...If he does, then this entire preceding will be an entirely different offense and even harsher consequences." Cornelius reasoned. He asked the room, "ALL IN FAVOR, RAISE YOUR HANDS!"

More than 75% of the room raised their hands in favor of testing the theory. Giving hateful and fearful glances Harry's way.

Cornelius reasoned again, "Normally, I would go against such brash actions myself. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

Harry clenched his jaw and fist, he saw Snorkmaiden subtly shake his head at him as Cornelius eyed him like a hawk as well as the rest of the Ministry, wand focused on his fiancee. Dumbledore and McGonagall were protesting, but Harry didn't hear it.

Harry looked desperate as he saw light emit from the tip of the wand and pointed at her. He felt his energy subconsciously raise, ready to pounce in defense when the doors slammed open once more.

"STOP!"

Everyone looked as a group of students marched in led by Hermione. Ron, Cedric, Longbottom, and a few others followed close behind her.

Harry felt relief and anger as the wand released a flourish of light that dissipated into harmless flowers fluttering in the room towards his astonished fiancee.

It was a farce the entire time to make Harry react, thinking she may be in danger.

"You students leave! You have no business or right to enter! The only ones here are witnesses or superiors on this council!" Minister Fudge angrily bellowed, his plan already revealed to be a trick.

Hermoine purposely marched forward, "Not only is whatever you were just attempting against protocol but you forgot to call forth an important witness that would completely reason that Harry is innocent."

"Who?" Fudge muttered.

"Me, Sir. I'm the one that deflected that spell aimed at Harry and Snorkmaiden. Honestly, I'm appalled at the lack of punishment towards the offender that shot it."

"And what proof do you have?" The Minister mumbled.

"Witnesses," Hermione said.

Cedric spoke up, "I didn't see Harry do anything. All I saw was it deflected. No hand motions or words were made by Harry. However, I thought I saw Hermione's hand move under the table..." He drew out.

"And what if you're lying? Why should an entire proceeding go unwarranted because of what one witch says?" Fudge leered.

Ron spoke up, "Hermione wouldn't lie! Have you seen her track record? She is a complete goody-two-shoes!" Hermione side-eyed Ron's comment. She smoothed her skirt and stepped up to the podium. She looked up at Cornelius, her voice barely a whisper.

"Because Sir, I would not lie about this. Besides, you have no proof and I wouldn't think it would be good for your position if you pressed an issue without any more evidence. That would be unjust harassment Sir."

Cornelius looked pale as he considered her words. He straightened himself and motioned for her to leave. She did with a satisfied smile as he spoke, "We have no proof either way. So, I demand Harry Moomin be monitored from here on out and registered as a Morphmagus! If we get word of such a thing again, his ability to do magic will be considered. This meeting is adjourned."

It wasn't exactly what Harry wanted but he'd accept it. Dumbledore gave Cornelius a disapproving look. Snorkmaiden rushed to Harry to hug him. Harry hugged her back but was distracted. Distracted by the glares, especially from Lucius Malfoy. By the wink, Moody gave him as he hobbled away. And by the knowing look, Hermione gave him as the room erupted in murmurs and people started to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Snorkmaiden walked outside the doors into the hall. Harry felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He glanced over to see a smiling Cedric.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. Cedric smirked, "Hey, I was just being honest. Besides, I'm going to beat you in the Tournament. Can't do that with you being put away or falsely accused, right?"

Harry chuckled as Snorkmaiden smiled at the exchange. "I guess not. Don't get in my way at this stupid Triwizard thing."

"You too...Nice to meet you Snorkmaiden." Cedric threw up a hand in a wave as he left. Snorkmaiden waved back as Witches and wizards walked out of the room. They openly avoided Harry and his fiancee as they parted.

Harry sighed and went to lead Snorkmaiden back to the sanctuary of their room when Ron stopped him.

"Woah there, and where do you think you're going?"

Harry raised his human brow, "To our room? The sooner I get there, the better."

Hermione crossed her arms, leaning forward to whisper. "Understandable but not quite yet...We need to talk. We know."

Harry felt his mouth dry and Snorkmaiden's fur turns pale green. "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about?" Harry subconsciously looked to Snorkmaiden who looked just as taken aback by the exchange.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, you do. Meet me and Ron near the East bridge." With that, they parted. Leaving the couple blinking in surprise before exchanging wary glances to one another.

Snorkmaiden followed her fiancee out to this stone bridge. It seemed to be a part of the Hogwarts school that just connected one building to another.

They had only been there a few days and already she couldn't wait to be back home. This late Fall to Early Winter weather made her sleepy with her body so used to hibernation by now. And she just missed Moomin Valley. So much more peaceful there. Sure, this world was new and exciting but having the love of her life be put to trial and getting into fights and having glares thrown their way everywhere they ventured seemed like too much to handle.

And she was still a bit irked by her fiance as well. She went with him to make sure he stayed safe! Maybe it would have been best had she not went at all if he was going to jeopardize his secrecy and safety anytime someone looked at her the wrong way.

And it was disheartening! Being judged because of something she was born as if she could help that! But she was tough enough, she could simplify their hate as utter ignorance of her kind. But Harry was just too hot-headed and stubborn. He couldn't handle anyone insulting or hurting anyone he cared about.

It was admirable and one of the many traits she loved about him, but right now, it made her all the more annoyed at the situation. She was just grateful that he survived that awful 'meeting' and Hermione got there in time… Speaking of her.

Snorkmaiden saw the wild-haired girl with the scar on her face and her redheaded boyfriend...At least, she assumed they were dating?

"Oh good, you found your way," Ron commented with a lopsided grin. He continued, "We were beginning to wonder where you were. We don't exactly have all day."

Harry tilted his head, "Why is that?"

Ron looked down and shrugged. "Uh, well Hermione's confession and us bursting in have some...What's the word?"

Hermione sighed, "Consequences, Ron. I doubt it will be much."

Harry looked guilt-ridden, "You didn't have to take the blame like that."

"Pft, and let you get punished for defending your partner and yourself? No. I swear, one day, I will be a part of the Ministry and I will make sure not to be so...So…" She ranted before Ron returned the favor, "Slimy?"

Hermione smiled, "Not my exact thought but yes. Fudge is nothing but a politician type that cares about appearances. What he did...I just can't believe all those Witches and Wizards agreed!"

Harry frowned, "I can. We've been met with nothing but sneers and glares since we arrived."

Ron scuffed, "Yeah, that's exactly how this world is. If your parents are muggles or one of them's a muggle, you're treated like dirt. Couldn't imagine what you're going through with all the controversy."

Hermione sighed at the mention of muggles but simply crossed her arms and looked expectantly.

"So? Will you finally give an explanation about everything?"

Harry's eyes darted about. Snorkmaiden noted no one was around but understood the hesitation.

She whispered in Harry's ear. "Not here. You never know who's listening."

"Of course." Harry agreed before addressing the two teens in front of them.

"Not while in Hogwarts."

Hermione eyed the couple in thought. "...I know a place."

Ron looked at her with a frown, "Oh no. No, no, no. Don't you remember last time?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, we're older now. Besides, you were the one that got in the way of the branches. If we stay behind the hills, we're fine."

Snorkmaiden and Harry glanced at one another with raised brows at the exchange. Hermione turned back to them with a determined look.

"I know the place to go to. Not too far from here but secluded. And then, you tell us everything. I think you owe me that much with this incident going on my clean record."

Ron muttered under his breath as they made their way. He HATED this area! Ever since he lost Scabbers near that tree by that terrifying Grime. He hated that stupid place, cried for weeks! He loved that rat. And he barely escaped with his life! Hermione had to drag him away from saving Scabbers as that monster dragged him down under the Whomping Willow.

They all made their way, the air was getting colder. He really didn't understand WHY they HAD to know. Yeah, it was cool but why was it any of their business?

Then again, if Voldemort was back like the rumors suggested...It did make Harry all the more interesting and suspicious. He liked Harry and Snorkmaiden but he barely knew them! What if they were in connection to the Death Eaters? But that wouldn't make sense...If anything they were victims too.

'Bloody hell...I see the brainiacs point in being nosey.' He mentally admitted as they walked. He saw that tree and bad memories circled his mind.

"Alright, here we are! Now, start talking." Hermione uttered. Harry let out a long sigh.

Harry looked at the two persistent teens, debating whether to lie or not. Snorkmaiden gave him a look. "Harry...You might as well tell them." Snorkmaiden looked stormy at them, "But I swear, either of you tells and put my fiance's life in danger-" She pointed a stubby accusing finger at the teens, fur turning red. She towered over both teens and was double their size. Looking like quite an imposing force to be reckoned with.

Ron threw his hands up. "Woah, we get it! Cross our hearts and hope to die." He mimicked over his chest. Hermione gave her an understanding look. "We won't tell unless we feel our lives or others are in danger. Would I risk my record and wand if I were to betray you?"

Harry couldn't help but goofily grin at his love's protectiveness. Heavens he loved her.

Snorkmaiden huffed with a determined glare. Perhaps not, but the warning still stands."

Harry smirked as he rested a hand on her furry shoulder, her color softened. "Hermione has a point...Though I love it when you get so protective." He felt his gaze soften as well as her own. "Anytime darling." She gave, reaching to peck him on the cheek a few times before reaching his still human lips. He'd change that as soon as he returned to their room.

"Can we continue with talking so we can leave soon PLEASE!" Ron gripped, his cheeks tinted as he averted his eyes. Hermione looked a bit flushed as well but seemed more amused.

Snorkmaiden giggled as she and Harry parted. "Kids." She whispered before Harry cleared his throat to speak.

"Alright. Yes, I can perform magic without a wand or incantations."

Hermione crossed her arms and raised a skeptical brow. "I don't believe you." Ron threw up his hands, "What?! That's the whole damned reason we came here!"

"Prove it." She gave. Harry sighed but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"If you insist. "

Without any effort, he materialized an apple in his hand, not wanting anything too flashy to draw attention. Both teen's eyes widened as he shifted it into multiple fruits before settling on a purple one he knew they never had.

"Try it, they come from an island near Moomin Valley."

Hermione looked curious but reluctant. Ron was the braver one, turning the fruit in his hands before taking a hesitant bite. He hummed in appreciation. "Oh my God...It tastes just like Fairy Floss!" He tore it in half and shoved the other side to Hermione.

She continued to eye it skeptically before her eyes glanced at Harry. Snorkmaiden chuckled as she took a piece from the fruit and nudged Harry. "I think she's scared you poisoned it."

"It would be a good way to get rid of the kids trying to learn your secrets." She admitted. Ron stopped gorging on the fruit, looking at it fearfully. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he stuck the tiny piece in his mouth.

"I have enough people's eyes on me. Maybe even more after this stupid trial hearing. Do you think I'd want to look even more suspicious when two teens that helped me turn up missing?"

Hermione eyed him longer before a cocky smirk graced her lips, twisting her scar upward. "Fair enough." She took a bite and smiled. Her smile grew as the realization dawned on her.

"This is...This is incredible!"

"I told you it was good!" Ron muttered as he sucked the juice from his fingers. She rolled her eyes, "NOT THAT! That it's tangible! It's real fruit, not an illusion. Not a glamour spell. It's real...And it was done without a wand or words!" She laughed out in disbelief, staring at Harry in wonder.

"...Are you even a wizard? You can change shape so are you even Harry Potter?" She asked. Harry smiled down at her, Snorkmaiden's arm interlacing his own. "Yes, I'm Human and was born Harry Potter."

He sat on the grass and helped Snorkmaiden down with him. Hermione sat across from them. Ron looked reluctant, glancing around before warily sitting beside his friend.

Harry told them as much as he thought they should know. He didn't give details about Hobgoblin or The Witch.

"So, I was raised by Moomin's. And our world was full of magical creatures and magic really wasn't too uncommon. I learned from multiple creatures around me. As you heard in potions class, my Mama had a book filled with potions as if it were no big deal. I didn't realize that was abnormal until coming here and hearing that there is a...A human world where that is not normal."

Hermione was enraptured as she listened, "God no that's not normal. My parents were dentists. They most certainly didn't do magic or have a potions book just lying about." She smirked in amusement.

"Why can't you tell anyone?" Ron asked.

Snorkmaiden answered, "Because the Dark Lord is after him. He's been after him since birth and for whatever reason, placed Harry's name in the Goblet. We were TRYING to keep a low profile." Harry felt her glare and sheepishly tried to ignore it.

"I knew it! I knew your name was no coincidence." Hermione ranted as dots were connecting. She seemed like the type to analyze everything, it seemed natural that events happening at Hogwarts would weigh on her mind while their elders swept it under a rug to ignore.

"Which is why this stays between us. I don't want you two getting into this or hurt."

Hermione and Ron both laughed at Harry's surprise.

"Please...We've gotten into our fair share of trouble over the years including entering the chamber of secrets." Ron admitted until his eyes darted around. "Speaking of trouble...It's getting late. Shouldn't we get going?"

Hermione huffed, "Oh, stop being a wuss. No one has seen it in over a year. Besides, we're clear over here!"

Harry didn't have time to ask as Hermione turned to him with a determined look. "It's too late. By defending you, you already have us in this. We'll do whatever we can to-"

They all stopped as something caught their attention. It sounded like fighting, like two animals or two men, it was hard to tell. Before anyone could react, Snorkmaiden jumped up and ran. "We have to go see!"

"NO WAIT!" Ron yelled as she vanished over the hills. Harry jumped up with Hermione and Ron to chase after her.

There, they saw two men wrestling with something. A rat. All while the whomping willow tree swung at them.

Snorkmaiden paused to watch in confusion while Ron ran towards the fighting, the rat's shrieks filled the air. "Scabbers!"

Hermione went to grab him but Ron determinedly ran into the chaos. Snorkmaiden ran after him to help while Harry ran after her. Hermione did grab Harry, yanking him back.

"Do you not see that tree?!"

"But-" Harry didn't have time to argue as they both whiplashed their heads at a cry.

Harry ran towards her as it swung at her. "Snorkmaiden!" He blasted magic at the tree making a branch fly off. The tree seemed even more erratic.

Harry rushed towards her but was slammed to the ground as Hermione tackled him out of the way from an incoming branch.

"Let me go, we have to help her!" Harry snarled as he and Hermione wrestled, "What the bloody hell do you think I'm trying to do?! You're no good to her if you're dead!"

Meanwhile, Ron jumped over a branch to join the fight as the two men cursed as the rat tried to get away from them. "Leave him alone!" Ron yelled as he kicked the dark-haired man in the face, forcing him to release the rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled as the rat tried to escape but the other man jumped and grabbed him. Ron narrowly missed a branch as he tackled the man with his rat.

Snorkmaiden let out a scream as she was swept onto a branch and hurled into the air. Hermione and Harry both jumped up and tried to grab her but were taking into the air as well.

The trio screamed as they were whiplashed in every direction, trying to hang on.

Ron and the man wrestled while the other tried to grab Ron. Lucky for Ron, the rat jumped onto him as the two men had to dodge a branch slamming on to their path.

Snorkmaiden braced herself as she saw a hole under the tree. "Hang on to me as I jump!" She yelled. Harry sputtered, "WHAT?! NO!"

It was too late as he felt his body collide with the ground as Snorkmaiden used the branch's momentum. Hermione and Harry yelled out as the all three narrowly tumbled into the hole, landing in a disgruntled heap.

"S-sorry guys," Snorkmaiden muttered as she clutched her head. The other two groaned as they tried to catch their bearings.

"Where are we?" Harry muttered at the tunnel. They didn't have time to think as a Ron barreled down into the hole, a rat escaping his arms to run away.

"Scabbers stop!" He flew past them as they all struggled to stand. Hermione glared as Ron ran, "All this because of his stupid pet rat!"

Suddenly, they heard yelling as two men came into the tunnel, both desperate and angry.

"Go, go, go!" Harry ushered as they all stood up and ran, following Ron and the rat deeper into the tunnel.

It wasn't long before it led them down into a laddered hatch and into a shack. Ron was on his knees when they got there, frantically whistling for his pet.

"Scabbers! It's okay, you can come out!"

Hermione looked fit to be tied as she breathlessly stomped her foot and scolded him, "Are you kidding me, Ron?! We have two men chasing us, in a tunnel under a Whomping Willow in a shack god knows where and you're worried about a rat?!"

Ron stood angrily, "Hey! I've been looking for him for a year! Do you know how long a rat lives?! I don't have much longer with him, we're lucky he's been in my family this long!"

"You stupid kid, that rat is a grown man."

Everyone whipped around to see the two men enter the room. Harry pushed the kids and Snorkmaiden behind himself.

"Get back! Now!" Harry warned.

"No, you step aside. That filthy rat is ours!" The one-man muttered as he started looking. The dark-haired man glared and pointed at Ron. "You dumb child! Do you have any idea who that rat is?! What that rat has done?! He's a damned animagus and a traitor!"

Hermione looked shocked, "Oh my god...You're Sirius Black…And...Professor Lupin." She looked fearful as she got her wand from her pocket.

Remus slammed a hand on the wall and cursed. "He got away!" He yelled as the rat narrowly escaped a blast of magic from his wand, slipping into a hole.

Sirius glared at the group in a crazed madness.

"Do you know how long it took us to track him down?! How that murdering traitor escaped us the first time and it's been an entire year of us tracking him?! We finally had him, we were going to kill the vermin when he tried to slip away again and YOU showed up!" He fumed.

Harry protectively stood between the haggard man and his friends. Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Easy. They didn't know."

"Know what?! He was my family pet!"

"For 12 years?! A rat living for 12 years?! And coincidentally missing a finger on his front paw?! Stupid-" His hands were clawed as if to grab someone when Harry jutted his hand out. Magic shot out and hurled Sirius across the room.

Harry turned back to Remus who nervously put his hands up. "Harry wait! We all need to calm down and allow us to explain!"

"Explain what?! I swear I've been here less than a week!"

Remus gave a calming hand gesture. "We know! I just heard about the trial today, sadly so did Pettigrew. It's why he was so desperate to escape us so he can run and tell his Master."

"Why?!" Harry demanded.

He had just about had it! A dark lord wanting him dead, asshole teachers and students, a trial to see whether he should be locked up or his magic taken, now dodging a murderous tree and being cornered by two men with an obsession with a rat! He was this close to taking Snorkmaiden and running back home to take their chances!

Everyone turned to a groaning Sirius as he got up. "Because he helped murder your parents and I was blamed for it! You're my Godson!"


End file.
